


A scent so sweet

by virtualinkstamp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 'Female' terminology used for Genji's Genitals, Alcohol, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drugs mention, Drunkenness, Explained more in notes, Its a mystery, Knotting, M/M, Omega Genji Shimada, Omega Heats, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Role is fluid in this universe, Smoking, Suicide mention, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Genji Shimada, Unrequited Love, but not really, minor gore, minor medical procedure, the Gabe relationships aren't romantic or the theme of the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualinkstamp/pseuds/virtualinkstamp
Summary: "The smell had been following McCree around all day. Enticingly sweet but tantalizingly out of reach. It was the unmistakable scent of an omega, an omega on the verge of a heat"McCree spends the day being riled up by the scent of a fertile omega. What will the cowboy do when he finds out the source of the sweet smell is his best friend and fellow agent Genji Shimada?( Porn with out plot turn slow burn. First two chapters are filth with some plot the rest is story with some porn here and there.)





	1. A scent so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics are a little different in this universe. For one all Omega's have Vaginas. However, anyone can change their role through hormones or being around a new pack dynamic. The Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic is a spectrum with Alpha, Alpha-beta, Beta, Omega-beta and Omega. Cause lets have some fun. 
> 
> Other than that it's the same.
> 
> WARNING: Genji's genitals are referred to as terminology that makes me feel comfortable. This fic started out as a way to make myself feel good about me and is super self-indulgent. So if the words i use to describe stuff is funny or not so great for you: Sorry, but just imagine this trash boy writing good feels for himself.

The smell had been following McCree around all day. Enticingly sweet but tantalizingly out of reach. It was the unmistakable scent of an omega, an omega on the verge of a heat. The scent was barely even a wisp, easy to ignore for most. A quick huff through the nose and it would be sent on its way. Yet it still irked McCree and he found himself breathing deeper, trying to locate the source each time it appeared. It had begun at morning drills. Reyes had been going through the reps and drills for the morning. McCree, as usual, had been half listening before the bothersome smell pulled his attention away completely. Lips parted he’d drawn the smell over his scent glands. His mind soon swamped with images of a needy omega. A lithe body spread out, hole wet and ready. Himself knot deep, teeth scraping along the curve of their neck. It was a pretty sight.

 

“Alright let’s get started then, McCree you run point.” Reyes gruff voice snapped him back to the present and Jesse found a flock of expectant faces pointed in his direction. “…McCree?”

  
  
_Aw, Shit_

  
  
“ I didn’t quite catch that boss…” He admitted trying his best to crack an apologetic smile. The commander huffed before ordering Weinberg to lead the drill, eyes still boring into McCree. The group set off, Jesse pulling up the rear with the commander unsuccessfully dodging a cuff round the head. He couldn’t help but let out an exasperated sigh

 

 _It’s probably not even an omega._ The cowboy thought bitterly. _It’s more than likely leftovers from some lucky alpha’s booty call._

 

You weren’t allowed to fraternize on base per Overwatch regulations. Of course, that didn’t stop the agents, especially Blackwatch but it meant you went about it discreetly. Smells scrubbed off, or covered up. Omega presenting agents where expected to take heat suppressants and their alpha counterparts to treat any accidentally induced ruts as swiftly as possible. Essentially there was no way an omega in heat could be present on base.  


Yet… the smell lingered. Following McCree on every drill. On the practice range, during the daily run, shit his only break from the barely noticeable whiff was when he went for a piss. Hands in his hair Jesse stared into the bathroom mirror angrily. Why was he acting so thirsty? Sure, it had been a while, but it hadn’t been _that_ long.

 

 _It’s cause it’s always there. Just out of reach, following me everywhere. I don’t get a chance to forget about it._ He concluded returning to the training range for sparring practice.

  
  
“You okay McCree?” The commander asked as McCree arrived, his brows furrowed.

 

“No problem here Boss.” He replied tipping his hat up to return the other man’s gaze. Reyes was wearing his usual brooding expression. “Anything I should keep an eye out for?”

 

“No, No. I’ve just had to excuse Genji. He was feeling feverish.” He readjusted his stance and continued “Just trying to make sure it’s nothing contagious.”  


The commander left Jesse with that and turned to address the whole group, ready to start sparring.

 

 _Hope he feels better soon_ Jesse thought idly as he walked up the ring. He knew the cyborg was going through enough without feeling nauseas. Maybe it was some new pain meds. Jesse knew some painkillers made him feel queasy.

 

Surprisingly sparring went perfectly. Jesse performed well, his blocks coming naturally and counters on time. He didn’t win all his matches but was happy with his performance. He’d definitely come a long way, since his deadlock days. When the two-hour session ended Jesse’s, body felt tired and achy. It was a satisfying feeling, an indicator of a good job done well. It wasn’t until everyone was washing up and getting ready to head to the mess hall for dinner that McCree realised he hadn’t smelt the omega in a while. The whole sparring session he hadn’t caught a hint of the scent. None of the Blackwatch agents had carried it; In fact, the whole gym had reeked of alpha, with the occasional hint of beta.

 

_So, it’s some Overwatch agent…Figures._

 

 Not keen on encountering the scent again he decided to skip the mess hall, it was bound to be filled with Overwatch agents by now and by extension that infuriating smell. He didn’t want to spend his evening with a head plagued by impossible scenarios. There was bound to be snacks or similar in the Blackwatch rec room. He was sure Fio wouldn’t mind if he swiped one of her instant porridge pouches. The Alpha-beta was pretty laid back. Plus, he’d pay her back with smokes next time they got drunk.

 

Food was instantly forgotten as the door to the rec room slid open. Barrier broken a wave of pure omega scent seeped out of the doorway. McCree almost felt himself choke. This was no longer a gentle wisp and he could feel his body reacting, pulse quickening and blood flowing to his cock _. The omega was in the rec room_.  Acting on instinct alone Jesse took three fast strides into the room only to start and awkwardly stare at the rooms inhabitant. Standing at the kitchenette was _Genji_.

 

The cyborg was half bent over the counter top head in his arms as he waited for the kettle to boil. A small ceramic cup lay to one side. He didn’t react to Jesse’s arrival immediately, waiting a moment before extending two fingers and thumb on his robotic hand as a greeting. Genji’s face remained nestled in the crook of his intact arm.

 

“You alright there, Genji?” McCree asked unable to stop the waver in his voice. God, he smelt so good. He hadn’t even realised Genji was an Omega. He always smelt so clean, of metal and the soft lemon of disinfectant. A vague memory surfaced in his consciousness a rumour that the cyborg’s scent glands didn’t work too well after everything that happened. That his whole endocrine system had been having some difficulty adjusting to his new body. Not that it mattered right now. There was no denying that Genji was entering a heat.

 

“Infection” The cyborg groaned, standing up a little straighter and turning two bleary crimson eyes on McCree “I had new wires put in a week ago. Angela gave me some anti-biotics to stop infection- “ He paused his speech to breathe a little “But I do not think they worked.”  


 

_He doesn’t even know, hasn’t realised yet._

“I don’t think it’s Infection, Pumpkin.” McCree replied lowering his gaze and trying to hide under the brim of his hat. “Cause, you smell awful nice right now.”

 

 _Please get the hint, your drivin’ me crazy._ Jesse needed to readjust his crotch badly.

 

 “Oh” Came the ninja’s reply, his voice cracking and sounding more robotic somehow. There was a pause, neither man sure how to proceed. Jesse inhaled from his mouth focusing on keeping his breaths as shallow as possible. “Could you help me to my room?”

 

Jesse’s gaze jolted upwards, his breath hitching as he caught site of the other man. The omega looked so needy, his eyes watery and lustful. Plating covered Genji’s intimate areas but McCree’s head filled in the blanks creating a lewd picture of an other whys innocent scene. Jesse wanted to knot him right there. Make a mess of the countertop and Genji’s body.

  
  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” He had to force the words past his lips. He was _not_ going to take advantage of the other agent. He considered Genji, as distant and cold as he was, one of his closest friends. There was no way he would ruin that friendship by pouncing on him when he was most vulnerable. It was time to stop thinking with his dick.

 

“I don’t think I could walk there alone.”

 

It took a moment for Jesse to understand what he meant: McCree wasn’t the only Alpha on base. Genji may have started his heat with only the slightest wisp of a scent but it was in full swing now and his body was pumping out an unmistakable and inviting advertisement of his fertility. He doubted the agent would make it to his room un-harassed by himself.

 

_You gotta have his back._

 

Swallowing hard McCree closed the distance between him and Genji. Taking the smaller man’s arm he pulled him out into the corridor. Kettle and snacks forgotten. Jesse’s pace was fast, only just shy of dragging the cyborg down the hall. The only sound in the corridor was that of the cowboy’s spurs clicking as he walked and the light pattering of Genji’s feet as he fought to keep his footing, unbalanced by the others hold.

 

The speed was more for McCree’s benefit then Genji’s. He could feel his cock thickening in his pants, the close proximity of Genji and filth running through his head not helping with the situation. The walk seemed to take a lifetime but they eventually reached the door of Genji’s private room. He remembered feeling bitter when Genji first got the room. He’d gotten the luxury straight off the bat when It had taken Jesse years and countless missions to earn a ticket out of the barracks. Now he was glad the ninja had his own space, dreading to think what could of happened if he hadn’t.

 

“Well, Here we are. I’ll see you when I see you, Genji. Don’t forget to call Angela.” Said Jesse, turning on his heal eager to get to the privacy of his own room. The situation in his boxers having worsened.

 

“Angela won’t be back for a few days… “Came Genji’s near mewl, he stood up against the door frame one hand on his faceplate, index and thumb stretched to unclip the mask. His other hand resting on his upper thigh tantalisingly close to where the sweetest smell radiated from. “Medical conference…Moira too.” Jesse swallowed hard.

 

The two men shared a tense moment each seemingly willing the other to take the first step. Then It happened suddenly and almost violent. Genji only just getting a chance to lower his mask before McCree’s hands were on his face smashing their lips together. Their teeth clashed but neither seemed to care as they deepened the kiss, Genji’s tongue pausing only a moment before pushing into McCree’s mouth. Their movements where sloppy and frantic. But it didn’t matter as it felt so good.

 

Entwined they stumbled out of the door way and into the darkness of the bedroom. Genji’s fingers fumbled, failing at first to undo the buttons on McCree’s shirt. The cowboy’s own hands left his partner’s face to grab at his ass. Over eager he lifted the ninja off the floor groaning as his erection grinded against the cyborg’s ass. Unsteady and distracted Jesse felt himself pitch forward, Genji clinging on for dear life as they fell, legs vice tight around the Alpha’s waist. The bedroom wall broke their fall and they stayed pressed against it for a few moments, breathless but upright.

 

“Sorry.” McCree Chuckled, his forehead resting against the remaining metal of Genji’s helm. The cyborg’s eyes bored into him, lustful and amused.

  
“Just get me on the bed you idiot.”

 

Surer footed now McCree carried the slighter man to the single bed, throwing him gently on to the mattress, smirking slightly when Genji bounced a little. He worked his shirt off, forgoing the buttons and instead just pulling it messily over his head, hat falling as he did so. He was pleased to see Genji watching the show, bottom lip indented as he bit it. The other man lay lazily on the bed, arms above his head, legs spread invitingly. His modesty plate was still in place, a problem Jesse planned on solving all too soon. For now, he worked his belt off, happy to admire Genji’s face. It was rare that Genji had it on show. Jesse knew of the other man’s insecurities. Guaranteed a large part of Genji’s face was scared, the crisscross mark’s dense especially around his cheeks but he was still incredibly handsome. The dark synthetic parts of his lower face where stark against his real skin but his lips where full, making his cheeky smirk all that more alluring. It was a face he wanted to drink in forever, to kiss and hold freely.

 

When McCree finally undid his belt, and buttoned the front of his jeans Genji crawled forward eagerly. Jesse couldn’t help but notice the hungry glint in his eye. Pushing his hand out of the way the cyborg pulled the cowboy’s member out.

 

“Its so big…” Genji whispered, planting a gentle kiss on the erect cock’s base. McCree’s reply melted into a moan as his partner licked a stripe along his shaft. Pleased with the response Genji continued, licking and mouthing at the cock as his left hand pushed Jesse’s clothes down to toy with the Cowboy’s balls. “Feel good?”

 

“Perfect.”

  
  
“ Then you’ll love this next bit.” Genji stopped his work, pulling back a little to eye up his target. The cock was big, even for his playboy standards. McCree watched in anticipation as Genji pulled back his foreskin slowly exposing his bright red head. The cyborg softly placed his lips against the tip, looking up at the Alpha with mischievous eyes. McCree could of cum right there. It was a gorgeous picture.

  
  
Slowly Genji eased McCree into his mouth, not stopping until his nose was nestled in Jesse’s pubic hair and his lips bulged round the alpha’s knot.

 

“Fuckkk, that feels so good baby.” Jesse groaned dick twitching. Genji’s mouth was heaven, warm and wet. The boy's throat unimaginably tight around his cock head.

 

The ninja pulled back, popping Jesse’s dick from his throat with a gasp. When he returned his attention was on the shaft, working up and down on a good three quarters of Jesse's length, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked. Unable to help himself McCree rutted forward, hand finding its way to Genji’s hair. He took a fistful using his hold to guide the other man’s movement to a slow bob. He could feel a familiar tightness forming in his stomach and balls.

 

Genji allowed himself to be guided, letting out an occasional mew when Jesse's grip tightened. Other whys the agent was completely focussed, eyes closed, a blissful expression across his face. Peeking past Genji’s head McCree could see the other man’s hands moving rhythmically. The lewd noises of Genji’s cock sucking now accompanied by the wet squelching of the cyborg fingering himself. The scent of omega became stronger and more enticing.

 

 “My turn.” Growled McCree as he pulled Genji off his cock. The omega gave a weak moan but allowed himself to be laid on to his back. Fingers on his clit rubbing rough circles round the hood he stared lustfully as McCree lay himself between his thighs. The cowboy practically drooled at the site of Genji’s dripping hole. It smelt sickeningly sweat. Using a single finger, he swiped up Genji’s folds, delighting at the mewl Genji gave. “So sensitive.”

 

Applying more pressure, he pushed his digit past the ninjas entrance, before slowly fucking him with it. He was rewarded with more cute moans. Happy with his progress Jesse leaned forward to draw his tongue over Genji’s pussy. It was the best thing he’d ever tasted. He continued to fuck Genji with his fingers, adding a second when the pressure let up. His tongue lapped broad strokes across Genji’s folds, pushing into each crevice finding the spots the omega liked best. Jesse moved his tongue up to Genji’s clit, flicking it a few times before gently sucking on the dicklet. The ninja bolted upright with a pleasured yelp, both his hand’s gripping onto McCree’s messy hair.

  
  
“Jesse, fuck…Fuck…” The rest of Genji’s words dissolved into Japanese and incomprehensible moans. Pleased with the response Jesse continued with his work, switching between Genji’s clit and folds, his fingers still fucking the omega slowly. It didn’t take long before the grip in his hair tightened and Genji’s whole body was shaking. He felt his face wetten as new slick gushed from Genji’s pussy, his hole pulsing round Jesse’s fingers. Withdrawing his digits McCree sucked them clean, a smirk spread across his lips. Genji lay back panting softly, still coming down from his high. Dick painfully hard and the taste of Genji’s cunt still fresh in his mouth McCree stood again stepping out of his jeans hurriedly.

 

“Can I put it in Pumpkin?” He purred laying his body over Genji’s, hip’s grinding his cock into the other man’s thigh. The Alpha’s teeth found the omega’s neck. Jesse waited impatiently for the other man’s reply.

 

Alarm flared in his chest as he felt the ninja flip onto his stomach beneath him, McCree’s teeth leaving scraps on his skin as he did so. He was soon reassured as the Cyborg pushed his body upwards into him a needy whine escaping his lips. “ Please~”

 

The cowboy got onto his knee’s pulling Genji by his hips into a less awkward position. The Omega responded by curving his back, ass in the air exposing his dripping pink hole.

 

“Fuckkkkkk, ain’t that the most beautiful thing I ever did see.” Came McCree’s moan as his calloused hands spreading Genji’s cheeks apart to expose his cunt even more.

 

“Patience isn’t my strong suit.” Genji replied sounding annoyed, his tone changing a moment later as Jesse lined his dick up and pushed into Genji’s warmth. “ Fuck-Hah….ahhh~”

 

“Feel good, sugar?” McCree sunk in further closing his eyes in ecstasy. He’d thought that Genji’s mouth was paradise, but his pussy was so much more, like Heaven on earth. Warm, wet, tight and accompanied by a scent so good his head was swimming.

 

The world was dead to Jesse. All that existed was him and his omega, mewling and squirming beneath him. The cowboy’s grip tightened round Genji’s hips, almost enough to bruise. Jesse’s pace quickened, grunts accompanying each thrust as he chased his own orgasm. He started to push his knot into the omega, panting at the popping feeling as he pulled it in and out. Genji was a heap beneath him, the side of his head flat against the mattress, back arched inwards, ass to the air.  Jesse could feel himself fucking the smaller man into the bed, but it didn’t seem to matter; he felt so good. Plus, Genji didn’t seem to be complaining his noises increasing in volume.

 

“Jesse…. Jesse, fuck…I’m gunna cum.” Genji’s voice cracked midway through the statement, high pitched and robotic. _And That was it._ Jesse felt himself pushed over the edge as the omega’s cunt seized round his cock, milking it. He thrust as deep as he could feeling his knot swell as he reached climax. The two agents where locked together as McCree’s knot reached full size and his dick spurted thick ropes of cum into Genji. _It was the best feeling in the world_. Not ready for his orgasm to end quite yet McCree fucked into Genji, his knot restricting the movement, pulling at the entrance to Genji’s pussy. The cyborg mewled his appreciation, still coming down from his own climax. Eventually they both came to a stop, skin drenched in sweat, the smell of sex thick in the air.  

  
  
McCree felt exhausted, head still buzzling and knot comfortably sensitive. He pressed his chest against Genji’s back, arm coming around to hug the other man’s stomach. The cold metal of Genji’s prosthetics felt good against his overheated body.

 

“ That-was-fucking-incredible.” Jess punctuated each word with a pant before peppering kisses across Genji’s exposed shoulder.

 

“Yes.” Replied the omega similarly breathless, his body collapsing into the mattress slowly. Scared of smothering him Jesse sat up. Still tied together he gently turned Genji onto his back, using the ninja’s leg as leverage. As the blades on the cyborg's legs got dangerously close to his face, McCree felt relieved Angela had given him rubber covers. Jesse looked fondly down on the Omega’s face, his eyes where closed, face sleepy, and uncharacteristically serine. Jesse pulled him close to his body his body, shuffling round so he could lean his back against the bed’s head bored. They sat like that for a long while: Genji on McCree’s lap, head resting on his chest dozing softly. McCree arms wrapped tight round the omega, his nose burried in his fluffy hair.

 

Although tired Jesse couldn’t sleep. It had been a long time since he’d felt so content. His hand found Genji’s hair and he stroked his fingers through the soft follicles.

 

_This is nice…_

 

He didn’t know what was going to come of this encounter. He didn’t know if this was just a hormone induced romp or the start of something more long term. He didn’t even know if he wanted either of those options. If he was honest it had never occurred to him, a relationship. Sure, he knew he wanted a mate but there was always just so much else to think about. Always too many Black watch meetings and reports to be filled. And the Missions themselves? His love life was the last thing on his mind during those.

 

Did he want this with Genji? Hell, he’d know since day one he’d been attracted to the Ninja. Cybernetics or none he was a handsome guy. Plus, there was so much fire in his spirit. Misdirected anger too but there were other better qualities that out shined them.  He was feisty, cheeky, and during the times when he wasn’t brooding, quick with a witty joke. He’d forgotten the amount of times a tense situation had been broken by a well-timed one-liner from the cyborg. He wasn’t sure but Jessed thought he’d like being mates with Genji.

 

Then there was Genji himself. Did he want this? Or was McCree just the nearest and least sleazy Alpha available in his time of need. Was Genji even ready for a relationship? With everything going on. Hell was _he_ even ready? Then there was Angela, he knew Genji and her relationship was more than Doctor and patient. Would she be upset? Pissed at him. Doctor or no the beta could be a force to be reckoned with at the best of times.

 

“Your heart is pounding. You’re not getting horny again, are you?” Genji’s tired voice broke McCree’s train of thought, bringing him back to the present. “I am not ready to go again… quite yet. Even if your knot has gone down.”

 

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin. I’m just thinking about stuff.” He replied petting Genji’s hair, liking the feeling of Genji nestling further into him.

 

“Think about something else then, its distracting.” Came the omega’s reply, not unfriendly as he went back to sleep. It took a long while before Jesse’s cock was soft enough to pull out and the two separated with a lewd squelching noise. McCree was worried Genji would throw him out immediately after but was pleasantly surprised when the Omega just stretched out his legs and encouraged the cowboy to lay down on the bed so he could snuggle up on him again. It was a good feeling, comfortable and safe.

 

Whatever came of today. Whether Genji wanted to remain just friends or progress further he was glad he’d done it. He could worry about the future later, when it came. For now, Jesse was content to stop thinking and just enjoy the moment.

 

 


	2. A scent so new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Alarm didn’t wake McCree immediately. It was a simple buzzing vibration, subtler than usual high-pitched beeping the cowboy was used too. It took a few moments for his brain to kick its self into gear. 
> 
> That ain’t my alarm… an’ This ain’t my bed… "
> 
> The morning after their encounter McCree starts to come to terms with his feelings... or at least would do if Genji and himself weren't being called to the Gabriel Reyes, the Blackwatch commander's, office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had such a positive response to a fic I've posted. So thank you so much! I got a little over eager and wrote this whole thing in one day... It ended up a lot longer than I anticipated I hope you like the direction I've gone in.

The Alarm didn’t wake McCree immediately. It was a simple buzzing vibration, subtler than usual high-pitched beeping the cowboy was used too. It took a few moments for his brain to kick its self into gear.

_That ain’t my alarm… an’ This ain’t my bed…_

He felt movement on his chest as a figure peeled themselves off his body and stumbled out of the bed. There was a thump and curse followed by the alarm shutting off and the curtains opening a crack.  The early light of the morning revealed the lithe silhouette of Genji. The ninja was bent over looking for his discarded Armor plates; his pert ass on full view as he moved about the room. Jesse’s hand went to his dick, palming it lazily as he watched the cyborg move: memories slowly returning.

 

_How’d a mess like me end up in bed with something as sweet as that?_ He felt his mouth water as his nose filled with Genji’s sweet heat scent, not as strong now, but just as inviting.

_Hormones mostly…_

 

Jesse felt his anxiety from the night before return rapidly as Genji excited the room into his en suite. He sat up, uncomfortably aware of how cold sweat clung to his skin. He felt sticky and overheated. The sheets beneath him where damp, a sweat patch having formed overnight.

 

_No point wallowing in this…_

 

The cowboy go to his feet , running a hand through his hair as he did so. Where were his clothes? Last night was too much of a blur to remember exactly. His movements felt clumsy and awkward as he navigated the room. Jesse found the abandoned articles of clothing at the end of the bed, strewn in a rough pile. He didn’t feel particularly keen to put them on but what other choice did he have?

 

It was as he stepped into his boxer briefs that he heard Genji’s call. The cyborg stood in the doorway, face pressed against the door frame watching McCree. His eyes gave away nothing. How long had he been there?

 

“Come shower. You stink.” He said simply. Hesitating a moment Jesse dropped his boxers before stepping over the pile of clothes to join the other agent. Genji didn’t wait for him and when McCree entered the room he saw him leaning into the shower cubical holding his flesh arm under the water. “ I hope you don’t mind the water hot. It feels better on my cybernetics.”

 

“ You won’t hear me complaining.” McCree purred, glad Genji couldn’t see the uneasiness in his face. Were they gunna talk about last night? He was glad the ninja hadn’t thrown him out but now their meeting carried some other connotations.

 

_Stop over thinkin’ it, you said so yourself that you didn’t mind the outcome._

Letting out a huff he pulled up behind the cyborg and pressed his body against the smaller man’s. Genji jumped at the sudden touch but soon leant his head to side allowing Jesse access to his scent gland. Glad his affection was accepted the cowboy nuzzled his face into the omega’s neck. It was a tender moment. McCree happy to just hold the cyborg as they waited for the water to warm.

 

“It’s ready.” McCree felt Genji’s chest rumble as he spoke.

 

“ Okay.” He mumbled in reply reluctant to pull away from the hug. But he did, following the cyborg into the shower as he stepped forward. Genji hadn’t been lying when he said he liked it hot. Scolding hot water hitting his chest Jesse flinched backwards with a curse. 

 

“ Sweet Jesus, I didn’t realise you meant that hot.” Jesse grumbled gingerly holding out an arm to start adjusting to the heat. He received no other response than a robotic laugh.

  
The showers stream covered nearly the whole of the cubical space, hammering down like heavy rain. It was a fancier shower than what Jesse had grown up with but identical to the one in his room. He always enjoyed the swamped sensation the shower provided. Through the spray he could see Genji, his normally fluffy hair flattened by the water. Whilst he’d been in the other room the cyborg had removed more of his plating, Exposing all the flesh parts of his body. For the first time Jesse saw the extent of Genji’s cybernetics. As he’d known before his ass and junk was intact, glistening seductively in the shower’s stream. But only a sliver of his torso remained: a thin stripe  from his hip up to his normally exposed left pectoral. On his head it seemed only the plate covering his lower jaw was detachable. Jesse’s eyes examined it all, taking note silently where flesh melded into metal. He felt surprisingly indifferent towards it all. It was tragic that, yes, he required these, but also, it was part of Genji and therefore…inherently good.

 

Adjusted to the temperature now McCree stepped under the flow, closing the door behind him. Sensing his presence Genji tuned from his washing. Head tilted upwards he looked at Jesse through squinted eyes, unable to stop the water from streaming into his eyes. Jesse offered him an easy smile unsure whether to reach out the ninja. His nerves where calmed as he was offered a bottle of shower gel. Nodding a thanks, he flipped the cap up and squirted a dollop onto his hand before washing the stickiness from his chest and thighs. The soap smelled pleasantly fruity. As Jesse bent to clean his calves he felt Genji’s hands on his head gently massaging shampoo into his scalp. The rest of the shower followed suit, Each man washing his body, occasionally helped by the other’s gentle touch. There was no sexual contact, both content on just being close. The gunslinger’s anxiety seemed to wash away with the water.

 

After drying off McCree explained he’d hop back to his room to get some clean clothes and meet Genji at breakfast. He left Genji clipping his Armor back on, parting ways with a simple kiss to the forehead. The cyborg was characteristically quiet throughout the whole exchange. Not wanting to put dirty clothes back on Jesse threw his clothes into a bundle under his arm, his other arm tightening their grip on the towel around his waist. Opening the bedroom door a crack he peered out to see if the coast was clear. Happy that the other agents where either still in bed or at breakfast already, he made the short dash across the corridor to his room.

 

_Fuck it’s cold_

 

The corridor felt icy, like someone had left the air con on overnight. The hairs on Jesse’s still damp body stood on end as he thumbed in the key code for his room. Glad to be in the warmth of his own room he dumped his towel and clothes in a messy pile and walked about in the nude. It didn’t take Jesse long to get changed into fresh clothes and bundle his dirty one in the hamper. He took a moment longer in his room just to throw on some roll on and sort out his 5 o’clock shadow.

 

When he finally reached the mess hall there wasn’t much left on the counter. Jesse didn’t really care though he was starving, having skipped dinner last night. He settled on a bowl of cornflakes and two pieces of fruit, accompanied by a generous cup of black coffee. Jesse found Genji sitting alone at a table on the far side of the cafeteria. In front of him was a simple breakfast drink. With a clatter, which spilled a few drops of milk and coffee, he dropped his tray onto the table.

 

“Howdy.”

 

“Greetings.” Genji passed McCree’s hat over the table. “You forgot this.”

 

“Thanks!” Jesse laughed, suddenly aware of how bare his head felt without the accessory. “Thought I was missing something.” He took a sip of his coffee, biding him time. Genji didn’t touch his drink. “So…About last night?”

 

Genji didn’t get a chance to reply as shout came across the hall. “Shimada, McCree. I want you both in my office after your finished.”

 

 It was Reyes, the commander stood at the hall’s entrance. He was glaring at the agents, mouth askew in a stern frown. He did not sound happy. The hall was quiet for a second before people returned to their breakfasts. Reyes left and Jesse felt every Blackwatch agent in the room turn their eyes on him and Genji. From three tables away Fio gave him a mischievous smile cocking eyebrow. He gave her a shrug pulling a confused face. Content with his answer she returned to her food.

 

“Y’ don’t think he?” McCree whispered hastily to Genji.

 

“No” Came the ninja’s reply, hurtfully cold. “I washed all scent off. It won’t return for a while.”

 

He was right, McCree couldn’t pick up Genji’s scent at all. In fact, the only wisp of the Omega’s scent came off himself. The ninja was still in heat though, he could see it in the other man’s posture, hunched, as if he was feeling vulnerable. Plus, there was an undeniable flush across exposed parts of the cyborg’s face.

 

“Better eat quick, don’t wanna keep the Boss waiting.” Jesse said shovelling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

 

“I don’t eat in public.” Genji replied looking away, his gaze tracking nothing in particular.

 

_This really ain’t good. Not good at all._

McCree had downed his breakfast in record time, a single tangerine in the pocket of his slacks the only remainder. Now he and Genji stood outside the commander’s office both feeling equally tense about entering. McCree hadn’t had his morning cigarette and was feeling antsy despite the situation. He wasn’t ready to face the boss. Genji seemingly braver than his colleague reached an arm forward to knock on the body of the door. There was a muffled ‘come in’ from the other side and Jesse reached for the handle first feeling strangely and suddenly protective. The cowboy stepped into the room first. Reyes stood across the room behind his desk looking down onto the training field, which was just starting to come alive for the day; Agents crossing the track and grouping up for the morning’s various drills. He didn’t turn to greet them when the paired entered, instead leaving them to wait to be addressed.

 

“Boss?” Jesse asked mouth dry, it wasn’t often the commander was angry with him. Properly angry not just grumpily chastising him for breaking minor rules. It took a lot for Jesse to make Reyes mad.

 

“What the hell were the two of you thinking?” Reyes snaps, turning to glare at the pair. His teeth bared slightly as the room floods with alpha scent. Jesse feels Genji go rigid next to him. “ You don’t turn up to dinner, McCree. So, I go to check on you, make sure you not coming down with the same fever as Genji. But I don’t even make it to you room. Cause the whole damn Corridor stinks of sex and the two of you.” He gesticulates as he speaks and Jesse doesn’t know how to respond.

 

“You both know the rules about mating and heats. Overwatch’s and _ours._ ” There’s emphasis on the ours. Reyes knows, Jesse knows fine well the commander doesn’t follow Overwatch’s rules as closely as he should. “But no, you decide: fuck it. ‘Let’s stink out the barracks with pheromones even though we’re both very aware there’s six other agents living on that block’.”

 

The commander runs a hand over his head. Jesse guesses he’s still not used to having it shaven so short. “You’re lucky it was me that found out and that Athena doesn’t ask questions when I stick the aircon on mid-October.”

 

Jesse still doesn’t know what to say. He’s right, so fucking right but also so wrong. How does Jesse tell him that maybe it wasn’t just hormones? That maybe it’s more and that yeah it was stupid but also maybe that doesn’t matter so much. Normally he might tell Reyes that, ask him for advice. The man had always been there for him, since day one, giving him advice when he needed it. But he couldn’t, Not with Genji here.

 

“ Shimada are you even listening?” Reyes growled, sounding even more annoyed. Jesse looked to the ninja. There was a familiar look in his eyes and his gaze seemed to be fixed on a single point: the commander’s crotch.

 

“No…” The Cyborg replied, reluctantly dragging his eyes up to meet Reyes’ gaze. Genji’s heat scent flooded the room again, covering up the tarter smell of the other two Alpha’s who were now _both_ responding to the omega.

 

“Shimada you little-“Reyes stormed round the desk taking three large strides towards the ninja. Instinctively Jesse stepped forward placing himself between the Commander and the omega, a lip curled in warning.

 

“Don’t pull that Alpha rut shit with me, you ingrate.” Reyes barked in Jesse’s face. The cowboy turned the other cheek, breaking eye contact but holding his ground. He knew he had no right to act protective towards Genji. He wasn’t his mate. They weren’t bonded. A single fuck doesn’t entitle him to anything. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to step back.

 

Jesse’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Genji’s hand on his chest. The omega had moved round to grab Jesse’s attention, his hands cupping his chin to force the taller man to look at him.  His eyes were unreadable but friendly. Calmer Jesse released the tension in his body. Pleased Genji turned his head to look at the commander. McCree didn’t know what they shared in that gaze but all of a sudden, he was being pressed against the wall, Genji sandwiched between him and the commander.

 

“To the hell with the both of you.” He heard Reyes grunt as the Commander grinded against Genji. McCree watched speechless as Reyes’ unclipped Genji’s modesty plate and made quick work of pulling out his cock. He felt Genji shift his position, moving his head down to McCree’s right hip, where he pressed his jaw against the bone. Genji’s ass now stuck out in prime position, Reyes rubbed his dick across Genji’s folds not yet dipping into his hole.

 

_What the fuck is happening?_

Genji’s sweet scent was everywhere in the room, swamping Jesse’s brain. Genji’s soft panting and quiet moans becoming sexier by the second and driving Jesse crazy. Eager to be part of the strange interaction the alpha moved his hands to the Cyborg’s face plate. After some fiddling he popped the plate off with a click, just in time to hear Genji’s adorable moan as Reyes’ entered him.

 

“ Fuck that’s tight.” Came the commander’s husky growl. Unused to a fellow alpha Jesse felt his lip curl a little. “Now, none of that, Jesse. We’re going have fun. _The three of us_.”

 

Jesse felt his breath catch once again as Reye’s leaned across Genji’s back to push his mouth against the other alpha’s. The commander was a good kisser. His lips soft, melding so well against McCree’s own chapped ones. There was a strange scraping sensation as Jesse’s facial hair brushed against the other man’s. The Alpha tried to deepen the kiss pulling Jesse’s bottom lip with his teeth, dragging the Gunslinger’s head closer. Jesse chased him leaning further forward pushing his own tongue into Reyes’ mouth. Below them both Genji moaned softly, the commander having never stopped steadily fucking him. After a few heated moments they broke apart, each panting softly for air.

 

“Gabe…” Jesses’ voice sounded strange in his ears as he licked his lips, not used to the taste of alpha on his tongue.

 

“Always wanted to try that.” Came the commander’s reply almost a chuckle, his eyes no longer stern but relaxed and lusty. “Now hold onto him whilst I show him how a real Alpha fucks.”

 

Gabriel adjusted Genji’s position, forcing him upright and against the cowboy. Genji clung to McCree his faced pushed into his chest as his hand’s formed fists with the material of Jesse’s t-shirt. Reyes lifted the cyborg’s left leg upwards to give him better access to his pussy. He waited a moment teasing Genji with just the tip of his cock, smirking as the omega mewled a protest. Pleased with his response Reyes began to fuck him properly. He did so with long hard thrusts that caused the ninja to cry out and sob quietly into Jesse’s chest. Jesse was on the edge himself, his dick hard, weeping precum as it tented the front of his pants. At the angle they were positioned his crotch was given no friction, frustratingly distant from either Genji or Reyes’ bodies. Jesse felt himself rut into thin air.

 

“Don’t knot him.” Jesse barked at Reyes suddenly aware he wouldn’t get his turn if the Commander did. Reyes shot him a sly smile behind the ninja’s head.

 

“I’ll think about it.” He purred in response his voice irksomely calm. “If you’re good, that is. Get on your knees and make this Omega feel good.”

 

Reyes pulled backwards taking a step away from the wall and Jesse. His knee’s bent slightly to support Genji as he continued to fuck him from behind. The ninja was now pressed up against Reyes’ body, a hand on his thigh and an arm hooked under his pit. Falling to his knees Jesse was rewarded with a full view of commander’s cock frantically fucking Genji’s slick cunt. The hole was stretched wide round the thick meat of the alpha’s cock, making lewd sucking noises each time Gabe’s knot slapped up against the entrance. Jesse’s mouth drooled.

 

“ Like what you see?” Jesse glared up at the commander who just laughed and continued his thrusting.

 

The cowboy spied Genji’s erect pick clit and flicked two centimetre nub with his tongue. There was a mewl of pleasure from Omega and Jesse continued eagerly, trying to remember what he did last night so Genji could feel the best.

 

“There’s a good boy, you like that Genji? Like Jesse tasting your slutty cunt?” Jesse felt himself get harder at Reyes’ dirty talk. Even if the praise wasn’t for him it sounded so hot. His hand pushed past the hem of his trouser to play with his dick as Gabe continued. “You gunna cum for your Alphas? Make a mess of my cock and Jesse’s face.”

 

Genji whined a hurried yes, becoming more vocal as Jesse continued his work on the Omega’s clit. It didn’t take long until Genji’s pussy was pulsing rhythmically and gushing a generous amount of slick onto the Commander shaft. Not content with the amount of fluid on the omega’s folds Jesse moved his tongue to lap it off Reyes’ cock as the alpha continued to fuck the omega. Genji’s pussy tasted just as good as he remembered.

 

“Fuck-Fuck. Don’t stop McCree.” Came the Reyes’ voice above him wavy with pleasure but no less commanding. It seemed he liked the attention of Jesse’s mouth as much as Genji did. Tongue sliding across the alpha’s knot Jesse felt Gabe tense up as he reached his climax. The Commander seized hold of Genji’s hips holding the Omega in place on his dick, thankfully with his knot swelling on the outside. Chasing the last waves of his orgasm Gabe rutted into Genji, his gaint, slick covered knot slapping against the omega’s entrance. Panting he pulled out, using an arm to keep the Omega upright. Cum slowly dripped from Genji’s cunt, making his thighs even stickier than before. “Your turn, Jesse.”

 

Jesse wanted nothing more than to breed and fill Genji with his own load. Knee’s a little stiff from kneeling the cowboy got to his feet slowly. Genji looked at him with needy eyes, he was happy that he’d cum but desperate to be knotted and Jesse was more than happy to oblige. The gunslinger picked the ninja up like he had the night before. After a few shaky steps he placing the omega down on the edge of Reyes’ desk. Jesse heard a disapproving huff from the other Alpha but wasn’t stopped as he pulled out his cock and lined it up with Genji’s cunt. He was so hard by now his foreskin was already pulled back, slit oozing precum. The alpha took a moment to look Genji over: The Cyborg laid across the desk propped up on one arm, a thin sheen of sweat on his bare skin. He watched Jesse impatiently, the flesh parts of his face flushed, lips parted as he panted softly. Without further pause McCree pushed into Genji, leaning back so he could watch his cock enter the omega’s tight hole.

 

“ Genji, fuck, You feel so good.” He leant forward to kiss the ninja. It felt good to fuck the Omega slowly. He’d loved last night, the mutual and frantic, animalistic chasing of pleasure. It had been so intense but this was good too. It was more intimate. He felt his mind fog with the thought of scenting Genji, even biting down and Marking him. Reyes may have fucked him first but McCree was going to be the one to knot him. Unable to help himself Jesse leaned forward. His mouth found Genji’s exposed scent gland and latch on. Careful not to leave teeth marks he sucked a deep red mark on the flesh there. Even if it wasn’t permanent it felt good to mark the Omega. A hand grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked backwards.

 

“Easy now, don’t want to be leaving too dark a mark, cowboy.” Came Reyes’ purr, in his ear. “ Genji will have a hard time explaining that to the Doc.”

 

Done talking Gabe angled Jesse’s head to the side, his mouth finding the other Alpha’s scent gland. He mouthed at it , scraping his teeth gentled across the soft skin. “ Now what would you do if I left a mark of my own? I know you wouldn’t like me making one on Genji but your neck smells just as good.” Jesse moaned as he felt Reyes’ hands knead his ass, pushing him further into Genji, who was watching the two alphas intently.  “Most alphas don’t like other Alpha’s but I find that a little close minded. Alpha, Beta, Omega all are good to me. Even if each tastes a little different.”

 

Reyes’ hands pushed under Jesse’s trousers and underwear, his thick fingers tracing around the agent’s tight ass hole. Jesse gave another stuttered moan. He hadn’t been fucked in so long. Not since he’d joined Overwatch, back when he was a Beta. It was un-alpha but it didn’t seem to matter as Reyes’ finger rubbed his hole.

 

“You want me to fuck you, Jesse?” Gabriel asked rubbing his erection between Jesse’s now exposed cheeks. “Looks like Genji wants me too.”

 

He was right. Genji’s eyes where boring into the two alphas, lip bit in anticipation. Jesse nodded consent and it was only a few moments later that Reyes was pushing a single heavily lubed finger into his tight asshole. Jesse gave a grunt of discomfort before relaxing allowing his body to adjust. Genji had sat up, his arms hanging round Jesse’s neck as he whispered praises into the cowboy’s ear, encouraging him to fuck into his pussy as a distraction. It was an odd feeling. Genji’s cunt was as usual heavenly tight and wet, a contrast to Reyes’ now two fat fingers spreading him open.

 

“Make sure you don’t cum too early, McCree.” Reyes growled as he adjusted his fingers to start rubbing on the alpha’s prostate. Jesse was glad of the warning. He had to actively stop himself from cumming as Genji’s cunt milked his cock and the pressure on his prostate almost became too much. “ That’s an order.”   


Desperately he focussed on holding himself back as the commander prepped his hole, the process seeming to take forever and by the time he was ready Jesse’s balls were aching with the need to cum.

 

“Here we go.” Reyes cooed as he pushed into McCree slowly. The stretch was painful at first, even as a beta he’d never used his asshole always his cunt, so the sensation was foreign although not entirely unpleasant. Pleasure swamped out the pain as McCree began to thrust. As he moved forward his own cock would push further into the tight warmth of Genji’s cunt. And on each thrust’s pull back he would fuck himself onto Reyes’ gigantic cock. It seemed the other Alpha was dead set on hitting his prostate each time he pushed backwards.

 

Jesse head became dizzy with pleasure. The air was thick with the smell of Genji’s heat and the tang of Reyes’ deeper smokier alpha scent. His dick felt over stimulated and his asshole sore in the best of ways. The tightness in his lower stomach and balls was getting strong with each thrust. He could hear Genji beneath him, moaning loudly as he rubbed his clit in rough fast circle chasing his second orgasm of the day. Reyes’ forehead was on the back of his neck , a thick forearm wrapped around the cowboy’s chest as he rutted into him. Jesse came a millisecond after Genji, the first tight clench of Genji’s cunt around his cock being the tipping point. Jesse pushed forward instinctually and almost violently, burying his knot as deep as Genji’s stretched sloppy cunt would allow. Behind him Reyes’ didn’t stop still pumping his dick into McCree working towards his own second climax. Overstimulated Jesse groaned feeling even more cum milked from his cock by Genji’s seizing cunt and Reyes’ relentless stimulation of his prostate.

 

McCree was so relieved when it was all over: When the commander pulled out of Jesse, spreading his cheeks apart to watch the cum leak from his hole. The cowboy let him too tired to complain. He lay against Genji who was panting softly himself, flesh hand in Jesse’s hair. He heard the sounds of the commander behind him cleaning up, before his cheeks where spread again, tender hands wiping up the mess with a tissue.

 

“ I’ve got a meeting to go to. When your not stuck get cleaned up. You’re both off duty for the next week with _‘flu’_.” Jesse turned to look at the commander, his belt was done up again and he was wiping his fingers clean with a tissue. How was the ready to go so soon? “ Jesse you take care of Genji till he’s out of heat or Angela gets back. Whichever is _soonest_ , then I want you both back in Training ASAP.” Jesse nodded slowly, some strength returning to his body.

 

“ Genji there’s Plan B in my top desk draw. I got it for before… but it seems even more necessary now. Take it with something to eat.” Genji flushed red, nodding once to show he understood.  Then it was just the two of them, The Commander suddenly gone.

 

“Wanna sit in his chair?” Jesse asked a little mischievous. Genji supressed a laugh and nodded. Using what strength, he had left Jesse picked up Genji before plopping himself down on the commander’s swivel chair. The cyborg sat contently on his lap, legs sticking out behind the chair , his head resting on Jesses’ shoulder. “Genji?”

 

“Yes, McCree?”

 

“What exactly is going on here?” Jesse asked head lolling back against the chair’s head rest. Genji sighs in his ear, fidgeting a little in his lap.

 

“I don’t know, McCree…” His voice sounds tired but genuine. Like he’d been thinking as much as Jesse had.

 

“Do you want there to be something going on?”

 

“I don’t know”

 

“ Do you wanna try?” Jesse asks moving his hands to hold the other man closer. He reminds himself it doesn’t matter what happens in the end but the tense feeling in his stomach doesn’t go away.

 

“Maybe.” The reply comes more as a question than an answer. There’s another one of their awkward pauses as they both think of how move on. “ I didn’t think that- That I wouldn’t be able to… or even that someone would want to with me. With me like this.”

 

He sounds hurt, like he’s going to cry. But he won’t. Jesse knows that the cyborg never cries. Never lets himself have that small piece of human nature. There’s a hint of feeling resigned there too. A knowing: that this was his situation, that his body was like this forever. He was part machine no matter what way he looked at it.

 

“ If I’m honest I don’t know about all that stuff. I don’t know if I can fix all that.” McCree whispers feeling cruel even as he speaks the words. But he owes Genji the truth. “but that don’t mean I won’t love every part of you. Or try to. I ain’t done anything like this before. I mean be with someone. I don’t know what love is really. But hell if I don’t have some real good and special feelings about you Genji.”         Genji doesn’t move as he speaks, gives no indication he’s listening or even how he feels about Jesse’s words. “I wanna try it. Being mates with you. We can take it slow. Real slow. One baby step at a time.”          

 

He let his words hang in the air. Waiting in limbo for Genji’s response. He’d never felt so vulnerable than in that moment. He’d exposed his soul to the other man and was waiting to see if he’d embrace it or turn away in disgust. He barely caught the response when it came, the quietness of Genji’s words almost drowned out by robotic twang of his vocal chords: “I want to try too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!, thanks for sticking with me on this chapter. How'd you like the Mcgenreaper? action. 
> 
> The next chapters will solely be McGenji so don't fret if you got a little worried there! 
> 
> Again I'm still new to writing so play nice with the porn. I'm trying!


	3. A scent so Faded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " “Well sometimes it just hits you Jesse, you wake up one day and realise that maybe spending the rest of your life with that one person would be pretty great. That you want to have them by your side through everything life throws at you and that they want you to be by theirs just the same. Real love, not lust, requires you to see a person for who they really are and love them despite that.” Her eyes flicked away from the sight coming to focus on Jesse, side eyeing him as she pulled the trigger and took the shot. The bullet hit the target dead centre. “When you find someone like that Jesse, you do whatever it takes to protect them.” "
> 
> Jesse finds out just how difficult having feelings can be and the unforeseen circumstances of falling in love with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what I am I going to do with my day off? Well, write six and a half thousand words of fanfic. Sorry, this got so long. 
> 
> An Apology in advance for the logical but numerous time skips in this chapter.

McCree spent a long time thinking. It took up a good part of the four days that he and Genji had off together. His head hurt from all the questions floating around in his head. His brain felt overworked. Jesse spent an equal amount of time fucking as thinking. But during those times he found It hard for his brain function, so maybe it equalled out in the end. Genji was relentless with him. Slap bang in the middle of his heat all the omega could think about was breeding. Whether his increased stamina was from the heat or his new body Jesse didn’t know. Either way he was thankful for the gentle lulls between their joinings. When the two would lay in the dimness of McCree’s room, bundled up in two duvets and a generous heap of the agent’s clothes. They’d had to keep the air con on near constantly to help dispel the smell, not giving it a chance to leak into the corridor, So the piles of material where much appreciated when the pair weren’t being active and generate heat.

 

In was in one of these moments that Jesse looked lazily over at Genji his heart swelling with affection. The cyborg not used to sitting still for long had left him in the bed to root through the cowboy’s collection of spaghetti westerns. He sat cross legged in front of the cupboard moving the holodisk boxes about, reordering them on the shelf. Jesse had them filed by franchise and actor, ugly but how he liked it. The ninja seemed to be messing that up completely but Jesse couldn’t seem to find the energy to care, instead he felt a small swell of happiness. Pleased Genji was entertained and comfortable.

 

“You wanna watch one of them?” McCree called lazily across the room, hugging a pillow as he continued to watch his partner. Genji turned, his red eyes glowing slightly in the dim light. He looked surprised to see Jesse awake, maybe a little guilty about playing with his stuff.

 

“I want to fuck.” Came his reply, laced with excitement, Holodisks forgotten.

 

“Awwww, your tiring this poor Alpha out.” Jesse whined. He made sure to play up the joking tone in his voice. He didn’t want Genji feeling anxious, even if the near three days of constant sex had really tested his stamina. “ Let me just have a cigarette , then I’ll fuck your brains out.”

 

Dragging himself out of bed he held back a curse, the room really was ice cold. He understood why Genji, normally content to go nude other than his Armour, had shrugged on one of McCree’s hoodies and a pair of shorts. The cowboy crossed the room to stand next to Genji, leaning over him to open the bedroom window. He took a roll up from the tin on the window sill and lit it before taking one long drag. Normally he smoked straights but had decided on the roll ups whilst in confinement. Plus Genji enjoyed rolling them for him, the fiddley work helping keep the dexterity in his fingers up. Jesse had twenty or so decently made roll ups in the tin thanks to the Ninja. Jesse blew the smoke out the window comforted as Genji leant back against his legs, glad of the friendly contact.

 

“ I want some.” Genji said getting to his feet arms find their way round Jesse’s waist. He looked at the gunslinger with pleading eyes.

 

“You ever smoked before?” Jesse asked not yet taking another puff, wrist holding the cigarettes end out the window.

 

“Just weed”

 

“Hmmm… then let’s try this.” Jesse took another long drag, before bending his head to push his lips against the ninja’s. A little smoke escaped out the cowboy’s nose as he blew a lung full of smoke into Genji’s mouth. The cyborg’s eyes watered but he didn’t cough instantly. Instead he let the breath trickle steadily past his lips and up into Jesse’s face. Genji looked hot smoking, although he hoped the Ninja wouldn’t pick up the bad habit. “Like it?”

 

“Not really.” Genji bit his lip making eye contact with the gunslinger as he slowly descended to his knees. His tongue traced a line down Jesse’s hair covered chest, coming to a stop where his happy trail met his pubes. “I much rather have a mouthful of something else.”  

 

Jesse groaned as Genji pulled him out from his boxers slowly stroking his length till he was hard. The cowboy’s hand went to the cyborg’s hair, his other bringing the cigarette to his mouth to take another steady drag. No matter how many times he went down on him Genji never ceased to amaze Jesse. How intimate the ninja could make a simple blowjob. They kept eye contact throughout it all. Genji watching for Jesse’s reaction and Jesse trying to convey just how thankful he was.

 

Bored of sucking and eager to be filled Genji pulled his mouth off Jesse’s cock. Hand on the alpha’s bicep he pulled the cowboy way from the window; Jesse only just having enough time to put out his cigarette and flick the butt into the ashtray. When the pair reached the bed Genji pushed Jesse back, encouraging him to lay down. Stepping out of his shorts, the cyborg helped drag Jesse’s boxers off, straddling him as he did so. It was hot to see the omega so assertive. McCree’s hands found Genji’s hips as the Cyborg’s own lined his pussy up with Jesse’s cock. With almost monk like patience the alpha waited for his omega to slowly take him to the hilt, resisting the urge to buck upwards into the engulfing heat. Genji was panting by now, mewling Jesse’s name as he slowly began to move up and down. The cyborg was a pro at riding dick, cybernetics never getting achy or tired he didn’t need breaks to rest his legs. Jesse let him do his thing: finding the pace that best suited him and angle that hit his G-spot best. He was happy to lay back just watching the omega move, Taking in every beautiful curve and line of the glorious shape above him. This moment would be bored into his mind forever. Genji’s blissed out expression, the dark shadow of McCree’s love bite on his neck and the celestial sound of the omega moaning his name. It was stupid but Jesse felt tears well in his eyes and a lump form in his throat even as the tension in his groin signalled the rapid arrival of his orgasm.

 

“Cum for me baby, lets finish together.” Jesse growled trying not to choke on his words, overcome with emotion. With an enthusiastic response Genji rode McCree harder.  Hand finding the omega’s erect clit Jesse worked on bringing he omega to climax. Both over sensitive and eager they came explosively. Jesse sitting up and pulling Genji down completely on his now swelling knot. Genji melting like putty in his arms as his own climax took hold. Then it was over, both men tired but satisfied, entangled in each other’s arms as they waited the aftermath out.

 

It was Genji to broke the initial silence. “Angela is back later this evening…” he whispered as they cuddled, his breath damp on McCree’s shoulder. Jesse felt his stomach drop, their time off together was at an end. He hoped desperately that this wouldn’t be the last time he spent moments like this with Genji. Even if the ninja had agreed to see where the relationship went he couldn’t be sure it wasn’t just his hormones talking. Every person makes promises they can’t keep after sex.

 

 _It doesn’t matter what the outcome is._ He reminded himself, although the tenseness in his stomach told other whys.

 

“Oh, You going to see her?” He asked breezily, running his fingers through Genji’s hair, careful not to knock the wires at the back of his head. The cyborg didn’t answer at first instead just pushed his cheek further into Jesses’ collar bone.

 

“Probably tomorrow morning. She’ll be tired from the flight.”

 

_One more night._

 

“I better go to training tomorrow then. Don’t want the commander breathing down my neck.” Jesse sighed, he moved his hand from Genji’s head to traces pictures on the Ninja’s exposed shoulder. “Unless you want me to come with you to see the doc? I don’t really wanna leave you quite yet.”

 

“ It’s probably best if we split up.” Genji mumbled sounding just as disappointed. Jesse drew a heart. “But I’ll come to training afterward. So we can have lunch together.”

 

“ I’d like that.” He wrote Genji’s name letter by letter, liking the way he got to draw two dotted letters in tandem.” So what are you going to tell her?” He knew maybe the question was asking too much. Asking Genji if he would tell her about him, about them.

 

“ I don’t know at the moment. I think I’ll decide depending on how she reacts.” Jesse wrote his own name.

 

  _He didn’t say no_.

 

There was easy pause as they held each other, Jesse continuing his drawings and Genji content to enjoy the light touch of the other man’s hands. They didn’t part even when Jesse completely softened and the night lights for base flickered on outside.

 

“Are you going to tell anyone?” The words were barely a whisper but McCree heard them anyway. The cowboy returned his hand to the cyborg’s hair.

 

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Jesse wanted to tell everyone. Wanted to call Genji his mate, parade him about the base, show off how just amazing he was. He wanted to go to training, watch Genji take down four agents single handed and then scream that was his mate. The badass one. That Genji Shimada had chosen stupid, messy, loud mouthed, lazy ol’ him to be his one and only. But he wouldn’t, not if Genji didn’t want him to. If Genji wanted to keep this behind closed doors then he wouldn’t say a word. He’d keep his lips sealed. He’d do anything if it meant they’d share more moments like this. 

 

“Not quite yet, please.”

 

“Okay, Pumpkin.”

 

 

The next day came too soon. They’d fallen asleep after talking, Genji curling up into a ball and Jesse spooning him, nose nestled in his hair. Jesse felt stupid, he’d wasted the night. He hadn’t told Genji properly how he felt, hadn’t made the most of it. Jesse shut of the alarm as he had a million times before, hugging Genji closer as the cyborg went to exit the bed. He felt his morning wood rub against Genji’s ass but didn’t feel like rutting into the soft flesh. The ninja gave a huff, mewling a protest as Jesse wrapped his legs round the omega.

 

“We’ve got stuff to do Jesse.” Whined Genji, only half trying to wiggle out of the other man’s grasp. “Besides you smell.”

 

“Well I think you smell great.” Jesse growled nibbling along Genji’s neck and shoulder. The cyborg laughed and Jesse let him go, dragging himself out of bed to follow the ninja to the bathroom. They waited for the shower to warm, Genji taking the time to collect and check over his Armor. Most of it lay in a pile by the door where he’d left it on day one, preferring to throw on a pair of McCree’s shorts than clip on the chunky metal.

 

“You should wear clothes more often, they suit you.” Jesse commented, imagining Genji in a tailored suit. His mind picturing an event he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about so early.

 

“ Jesse you’re the last person I thought I’d hear ask for me to put some clothes on.” Genji said easily, stepping into the now warm shower. He turned to wink at Jesse.“Considering how much you like me out of them.” Laughing Jesse joined the omega in the shower.

 

The rest of the morning went too quickly. They were soon both out of the shower, drying off and getting changed for the day. Jesse would be going to the Mess hall to grab food whilst Genji made his way to the med bay to steal some of their breakfast muffins and meet Angela. But before they exited the into the hallway Jesse pressed a gentle kiss to Genji’s mask. The cyborg’s eyes smiled at him and he pressed the soft material of his hoodie into Genji’s arms.

 

“You keep it.” The cowboy said, reaching for the door handle. “Take a part of me with you today and make it smell of you for when I get it back.” Genji nodded and McCree left him pulling the shirt over his head. Lunch couldn’t come soon enough.

 

When lunch did come McCree couldn’t find him. He waited in the mess hall for a good half an hour, then went to his room, trying Genji’s after when he didn’t find him there. He thought to walk to the med bay see if he’d got caught up but didn’t think he’d have enough time before training. So Jesse went to the shooting range for his next drills, trying to swallow his disappointment.

 

 _Angela was probably just running some more tests, making sure he’s okay after his heat._ He’d see him at dinner, with an apologetic look and mischievous twinkle in his eye as he teased McCree for missing him. 

 

“Your missing easy shots, Jesse.” McCree jumped as a voice sounded at his shoulder. He turned, face cracking into a smile as Captain Amari came into view. She was right, of course, Jesse’s accuracy had been all over the pace since he’d entered the shooting range.

 

“Miss Ana, Always a pleasure.” He drawled genuinely happy to see her. When he’d first joined Overwatch she’d helped mentor him. Giving him extra lessons in marksmanship and guiding him through the organizations expected etiquette. Although he was Reyes’ protégé he owed a lot of what he was to Miss Amara’s tutelage. It saddened him that they didn’t have time for lessons anymore. “Just got something on my mind is all.”

 

“Would you like to talk about it?” She asked, pulling a rifle from the rack and setting up a set of targets at the maximum distance.

 

“Maybe.” Jesse lined his pistol up with the middle most target in his trio. Exhaling he pulled the trigger, displeased when the bullet hit just a fraction out of the bullseye. 

 

“Hmm.” Ana’s first shot hit dead centre.

 

“Well… When did you know you were in love with Sam?” Jesse asked, thumbing a new set of shells into his pistol. Miss Amari’s laugh made him jump, almost dropping his last two bullets.

 

“Someone caught your eye, Jesse?” She teased before leaning down on the range’s counter lining up a shot. “Well sometimes it just hits you Jesse, you wake up one day and realise that maybe spending the rest of your life with that one person would be pretty great. That you want to have them by your side through everything life throws at you and that they want you to be by theirs just the same. Real love, not lust, requires you to see a person for who they really are and love them despite that.” Her eyes flicked away from the sight coming to focus on Jesse, side eyeing him as she pulled the trigger and took the shot. The bullet hit the target dead centre. “When you find someone like that Jesse, you do whatever it takes to protect them.”

 

Jesse’s heart was in his throat. That was Genji. He was certain now, having stewed on the thought for days and the whole of that morning. He wasn’t going to rush into it, wasn’t going to go out and buy a ring or anything as drastic as that but he was going to stay by Genji’s side. If the omega felt the same way and wanted him, well Jesse couldn’t think of anything better.

 

“Thank you, Miss Amari.”

 

“Your welcome, Jesse.” They both returned to their shooting, Jesse’s shots much more centred now, his hand and mind a little steadier.

 

When the session rounded off he grouped up with the rest of the Blackwatch agents. They packed up efficiently, comparing accuracy percentages as they did so, each getting ready make their way to the Commander’s talk on infiltration technics. Jesse followed them, taking extra care to lock his peacekeeper in the armoury’s private locker before leaving. He nodded Miss Amari goodbye as he passed her, the sniper looking over her own marks for the day. She gave him a polite smile in return. Jesse was coming up the rear of the group when he spotted Genji. The ninja was perched upon one of the facilities storage crates still wearing Jesse’s hoodie. Giving him a big wave Jesse jogged over, a giant grin on his face.

 

“How’d it go?” He asked as the omega dropped down. He itched to hug the cyborg, lay his hand on the other man but he restrained himself, aware of the platoon behind him. “What did Angela say?”

 

“She said that the antibiotics for my infection conflicted with the suppressants in my blood triggering a heat.” Genji explained. Jesse nodded. That made sense, he himself having been conceived from a similar mix up. “ She said going into heat was dangerous for me, that my body wasn’t used to such drastic fluctuations in hormone levels.”

 

“Shit, well. We’ll have to make sure we keep track of that but at least Angela knows it does that now.” Jesse offered. There was no denying he’d enjoyed Genji’s heat but he didn’t want him going into it if it put him at risk. Genji was looking at floor.

 

“She said mating with an alpha wasn’t something she’d have suggested at that time. That if I want to do something similar in the future that she would have to monitor my hormone levels, see how my body can deal with the changes and possible stress. That maybe I’d need new implants.” Genji wasn’t looking at Jesse.

 

_Why wasn’t he looking at him?_

“McCree, Meeting now!” It was Reyes voice, shouting across the quad, his tone stern but not angry.

 

“I’ll be there in a sec, Boss” Jesse called back turning away from Genji for a second.

 

“You’ve got one minute, recruit.” The commander replied mercifully, watching the pair for a second before disappearing with the rest of the squad.

 

“It’s okay, Hun. We’ll get through all that together. The two of us.” Jesse reassured him, placing his hand gently on the omega’s arm. Genji tensed under his fingers still not meeting the alpha’s gaze. “ I don’t need you to do anything for me, I can wait or go without. It’s you I like Genji. Although the stuff we did was fun, I don’t need it.”

  
  
“ I don’t want to.” The reply was cold. Emotionless.

 

“ That’s fine, we don’t have to any of that stuff.”

 

“ I don’t want to go through any of it.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I don’t want to try.”

 

“I’m not quite following what you mean, Honeybun.” McCree felt a nervous laugh slip past his lips.

 

“ I don’t want you , Jesse. I don’t want to be mates. I don’t want to be with you. I just want to be left alone.” Genji finally looked at him. His eyes fierce, strip of exposed face contorted with pure aggression. Jesse was sure Genji was snarling beneath his mask.

 

“Genji, don’t do this. Please don’t do this.” Jesse’s voice was cracking, thick with pleading. This couldn’t be happening. Genji shrugged off Jesse’s hand taking a step back from the cowboy.

 

“Leave me alone, Jesse.” The gunslinger reached out as the Ninja backed up.

  
“Genji…”

  
“McCree Meeting, NOW” Jesse swivelled his head to look at the commander across the quad and when he turned back he was alone. Genji was gone. Jesse’s outstretched arm was reaching for nothing. A part of him he didn’t know he had shattered.

 

“McCree?” Reyes was beside him now a hand on his shoulder. The older man’s brows were knitted in anger? Concern? Jesse couldn’t tell which. “Come on it’s, time for theory.”

 

“Yes, Jefe.” Jesse replied allowing himself to be lead away into the building, his brain seeming to have flat lined.

 

The rest of the meeting went that way too. Jesse unable to process what was being said but able to nod and reply when asked a question. He wasn’t ready to think. Ready to address what had just happened. What the conclusion of these utopian like days really was. Not yet. Not here. He couldn’t let himself. It would be too much.

 

He broke in the darkness of his room. Crumpled up in the spot where Genji had sat that morning organising his cowboy movie collection. Knuckles white as he clenched his fists so hard his palms hurt. He couldn’t breath, couldn’t draw air past the sobs that threated to choke him. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t have lost him. Not on the same day he realised his feelings. The same day he decided he wanted this, really wanted this.

 

 _You told yourself no matter the outcome. You would be happy no matter the outcome. You would be happy._ The mantra didn’t seem to have the same effect. _You’re a liar_ , _a god damn, lying, stupid bastard. Why in the hell would he want you? You fucked for five and a half days, hardly an epic love story. Why would he go through all that shit for something as meaningless as you? He’s got enough on his plate without this, without you thinking with your dick, saddling him with your stupid pining._

“Sleep I need to sleep.” Said the part of his brain that wasn’t numb or broken. He got to his feet, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand. After a few shaky steps he was at the bed, laying down on the soft mattress, trying desperately not to breathe through his nose and find the remnants of Genji. Jesse couldn’t get comfortable: There was an awkward lump beneath his back. The cowboy fished it out, stretching both arms out to get a good look at the accused article. It was his hoodie, the one he’d leant Genji that morning. Jesse pulled the material to his face and sniffed. Lavender washing detergent. Genji had washed off any trace of himself. The sobbing returned. McCree burying his face in the hoodie to muffle his cries.

 

He eventually did fall asleep. Dreamless and unrefreshing he woke up with a dry throat and a bad taste in his mouth. His brain had decided to start working again but only enough to start mocking him. To point out his faults and every mistake he’d made since that evening when found Genji in the rec room. _Jesse need a cigarette_. Dragging himself from the bed he grabbed the first stick he found and lit it quickly. As soon as the smoke hit his lungs he felt better, just a sliver but enough to keep taking drags of the smoke. Nearly finished his eyes dropped down to the tobacco tin. Nineteen near perfect rollups lay in the lid. He had crushed them all before he even became aware of what he’d done. His heart skipped, feeling guilty. He didn’t want to destroy things, especially not if _he_ had made them. Quickly he snuffed out the cigarette in his mouth before holding the roll up, practically a butt now, in the palm of his hand.

 

_A Cigarette wasn’t going to be enough._

 

Jesse didn’t like to consider himself a reckless drinker. Didn’t think whiskey could really get him all that drunk anyway. Didn’t think he ever did anything particularly stupid when drunk. All thoughts that be proved to be utter bullshit in a single night. He didn’t go to Genji. He wasn’t that self-destructive. He’d made sure to start drinking on the other side of the compound, away from the cyborg or any trace of him; On the roof of the west wing, where you could see the stars the best, and the swiss mountains that loomed around the base comfortingly strong. It was here, on that roof that Jesse finished the bottle of jack and his eyes spotted the soft glow of lights that peaked out from behind a curtain. Someone was awake and still working in their office. Even drunk he could tell whose office it was, having visited it enough time over the years. So, he left the roof, leaving the empty bottle of whiskey for the clean-up crew to find in two weeks.

 

Angela didn’t answer the door immediately when he knocked. She took a minute, that stretched an eternity in McCree’s whiskey fogged brain. When the medic did open the door her face looked tired, bags under her eyes, a contrast to her pale complexion.

 

“Jesse?” She asked, surprised to find him at her door. “Are you okay?”

 

“No…” The cowboy groaned his face crumpling as he started to cry for the countless time that day.

 

Angela watched him for the briefest of seconds before quickly guiding him into her office, setting him down on the mint green sofa she kept for visitors. She did her best to soothed him rubbing his back and offering a handful of white tissues. When he took them she left him, returning a moment later with a glass of water.

 

“Here, drink.” And Jesse did, downing the drink in a few hasty gulps. She waited for his crying to stop and his breathing to come under control. “You going to tell me what’s going on? I think you might be a little drunk.”

 

“It’s you.” He explained watching as her face fell and her mouth formed a flat line. “ You- You told him that I was no good for him. That I would hurt him, that we would hurt his body.”

 

Realisation dawned on the doctor’s face and she looked at her hands then back at McCree. “I never said that Jesse. I said that it would be hard, that I hadn’t anticipated him having to cross such obstacles so soon.”

 

“Don’t bullshit me, Doc.” Jesse sneered getting to his feet, wobbling a little. Angela watched him concerned, her arm reaching out to steady the man in case he fell.  “I know why you did it. You couldn’t stand to see him with me.”

 

“Jesse you’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re saying.” The Beta didn’t get to her feet, instead looked up at him with concern.

 

“Couldn’t stand that he chose me over you. That he would be happier with-“ The slap caught him off guard and sent him reeling. The alcohol numbed the pain as he fell on his butt, elbow propping him up as he came to his senses. He couldn’t even feel the red mark that bloomed cross his cheek.

 

“Don’t you dare Jesse McCree. Don’t you even dare.” He’d poked a sore spot, flipped the wrong switch. Angela glared down at him, her eyes watery as she snarled the words at him. “ You think you’re the only one hurting? The only one that loved him? Well it doesn’t matter McCree. How we feel about Genji doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is that, that boy is alive.” Jesse watched her is stunned silence.

 

“ You weren’t the one that put him back to together again. Or the one that did it again after he threw himself off the roof, twice. I don’t control the way he thinks. I don’t make the decision on how he lives his life. But I am his doctor so I do get to tell what will put his body at risk. And the one who helps him get past or fix those risks. So, don’t you dare accuse me of not wanting him to be happy.”

 

“Angie, I…”

 

“Get out McCree.” Her voice was level now, but no less empowered. Back to the Alpha she let him go without a goodbye. Jesse watched her feeling even more wretched than he had before coming. He left with his head hung, not knowing how to feel. There was no one to blame here. He couldn’t blame Angela, she had only being trying to help. Trying to stop Genji from hurting himself. He couldn’t blame Genji either, being with someone was a big enough step emotionally without having to go through all that medical stuff. Finally, As much as he wanted to he couldn’t blame himself. There had been a part of Genji that had liked him. That had wanted him. Their time together and the soft words they exchanged said as much. But it was just too much for him. Too many brick walls and treacherous bridges between them and their happy ending. 

 

_You don’t mind, no matter the outcome your glad it happened._

And he was, as much as it hurt he was glad he had loved Genji. That he did love Genji.

 

_“Real love, not lust, requires you to see a person for who they really are and love them despite that. When you find someone like that Jesse, you do whatever it takes to protect them.”_

 

Jesse would. If Genji didn’t want him that was fine. If loving Jesse would hurt Genji then Jesse wouldn’t let him. He was going to do whatever it took to protect Genji. Even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

 

The next few months were hard. Genji actively avoided him, their only contact during training and when they met in the corridor by accident. Jesse left it like that, seeking companionship from Reyes. The commander was sympathetic to his struggle and proved to be a good crutch on which to lean . Almost as a side effect his and the other alpha’s relationship grew stronger, providing Jesse with a reliable and close friend. The cowboy didn’t chase the Genji, instead he let their friendship rebuild its self naturally, if still painfully slow. The near constant threat of fighting helping immeasurably, the missions that forced them to cooperate, to trust one another building the foundation of their new relationship. Ten months on from day zero and their friendship was back to how it was, Genji quiet and brooding but content to be by his side once more. As an agent and friend with nothing more expected of him.

 

The rialto incident came into existence and fruition, leaving both men stranded in a sea of uncertainty. Blackwatch on probation, Reyes found ways for Jesse to do missions under the radar, reconnaissance on the ever-pressing null sector and Talon threats. Genji wasn’t as lucky, too valuable and expensive of an ‘asset’ both Overwatch and Angela kept too close an eye on him to slip away unnoticed. Instead Reyes enrolled him in Overwatch’s newest training programme. He would learn more about being a Overwatch recruit, how to be more of a soldier than an assassin. It was a goo opportunity for the cyborg. A possible road to a better future. Jesse’s absence in his life was filled by others, new recruits with the same optimism and ability to fill the silences in the conversation. Cadet Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton and Winston, the genetically enhanced gorilla, supported him through the highs and lows of the programme.

 

It so happened that the beginning of the course coincided with completion of Genji’s final upgrades. After these Genji would no longer need tune ups from Angela, no more loose wires and or exposed piping. He was to receive new armour pieces that covered his entire body, changing the omega’s outward appearance completely. Kept busy with his secret excursions Jesse didn’t get a chance to see the changes until Genji’s graduation party.

 

 “Come on , Jess. I want to get there before all the food that actually tastes of something goes.” Reyes had met him at the front gates for debriefing and now they were making their way towards the party. Jesse hadn’t even had a chance to change out of his tack gear. “Morrison’s in charge of the spread and I wouldn’t put it past that farm boy to have a 40% corn based menu.”

 

“I’m coming, Boss.” McCree called leisurely as he sped up to walk beside the commander. “I’ll be glad to see the team again, seems like forever since I’ve been on the base.”

 

They heard the party before they saw it, the soft rumbled of people talking and enjoying themselves, accompanied by the tinkering of some popular dance music. When they rounded the corner and entered the green both men were greeted with happy faces.

 

“Gabriel! Jesse!” Came Reinhardt’s booming voice as he closed the distance to embrace them both in one large bear like hug. “We were wondering when you would turn up.”

 

“Timely as ever.” Jesse’s grin widened as Miss Amari appeared at his side, he tipped his hat and accepted the peck on the cheek she gave him.

 

“Got a little caught up, with some errands I had to run” Jessed laughed easily, pleased when she didn’t press the matter and rolled her eyes. She returned to the party leaving Jesse on his own, Reyes having beelined to buffet and a certain blonde-haired strike commander.

 

“I’m glad you could make it.” Came a familiar voice. Jesse glanced over to a shady part of the green, surprised to see a figure sitting on a low hanging branch of one of the area’s only trees. He wouldn’t have recognised the man if not for his voice. Jesse had that voice ingrained in his brain more than his own name.

 

“Genji?” Jesse asked, his smile becoming impossibly wide as he closed the distance between them. “Is that you?”

 

“Of course it is , Cowboy.” Genji replied hopping down from the tree to stand face to mask with McCree. The cyborgs expression was unreadable, completely hidden by his new mask. “ What do you think?”

 

“ It’s different.” McCree confessed, taking in the new silver green colour scheme of his Armor. “ But good, definitely good. You look like a super hero. Which I kinda guess you are.”

 

Genji laughed. “ Maybe. It looks sleeker when I’m not wearing this monkey suit.” The cyborg gestured to the grey, black and orange jump suit he was wearing. The other graduates seemed to be wearing similar entire.

 

“I don’t know about that. I always said you looked good in clothes.” Jesse joked and the cyborg tilted his head. It felt good to be with Genji again, to be talking and joking. The last few missions had really taken it out of him. It was nice to see that even if the rest of Blackwatch was drowning under the scrutiny that Genji was doing well.

 

“Let us join the others.”

 

The rest of the party was a blessing on Jesse’s tired soul. It was an oasis in the desert. A moment filled with good food, decent music and the most important people in Jesse’s life. He caught up with everyone, hearing about what they had been up to in his absence. Ana’s lil miss, Fareeha, had become captain of her college’s basketball team. Torbjörn was soon to have his first granddaughter and Angela had made new advances with her biotic technology with the help of Moira (The geneticist off site at the moment, visiting some fancy university). Jesse congratulated them all, making sure to pay special attention to Genji and the other Graduates. He commended them vaguely, still unsure exactly what the course had entailed.

 

Food mostly eaten, party goers began to trickle away until it was just Jesse, Genji and the two commanders, who were across the green packing up the decorations and tidying the rubbish. McCree leant against the trunk of the tree, Genji on the same branch he had found him on earlier that afternoon.  Jesse chewed on a toothpick, comfortably fully and relaxed in the late evening sun.

 

“I’m leaving.” Genji said simply as they sat in their easy silence, trying not to be noticed by the older men tidying up.

 

“Oh… well, see you tomorrow then.” Jesse said tipping his hat up to look at the cyborg but the ninja didn’t make to leave. Instead he turned his head to watch the horizon and the sun that was slowly making into way to the horizon.

 

“No, I mean I’m leaving Overwatch.” He expanded, turning to look at Jesse, the green stripe across his eyes glittering cryptically.

 

“Oh…” Jesse would be lying if he said hadn’t seen this coming. He’d always known Genji wouldn’t stick around forever. The cyborg wasn’t vocal about it but it was common knowledge that he didn’t feel like he fit in here.

 

“My place is not here.” He stated, gaze leaving Jesse’s again. “ I don’t know where it is, but I hope to find it. Travel…to a place where… where this does not matter.” He gestured to his body and Jesse felt feelings he’d buried years ago come bubbling to the surface.

 

“When do you leave?” He asked, forcing his voice to be steady, pulling down the brim of his hat. If Genji was allowed to hide so was he.

 

“Tonight, I thought it best not to linger.” So soon? Not even a last day together.? Last moments with Genji always seemed to come too soon. Gone before you had time to appreciate what you had.

 

“I see…”

 

“I just wanted to say thank you Jesse. Thank you for being my friend and being there for me. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to express how much it meant to me.”

 

He didn’t have to, Jesse would relive it all a million times for him. Just being by Genji’s side for that time was reward enough.

 

 True to his word the Cyborg left that night. The team was confused and hurt, some more than others. But each came to accept his decision. They didn’t have time to mourn his leaving long however as they found their world crumbling around them. After a normally routine evacuation mission went wrong the team lost four good agents and maybe even more tragically Captain Amari. Her body wasn’t recovered and her daughter buried an empty box. From then on Overwatch was in chaos, the public screaming for answers, for justice for imaginary and real crimes committed by the team . The strike commander and Reyes were put under even more scrutiny from the UN until one-day Jesse found the commander in his room. He was packing Jesse’s bag for him, telling the kid to get as far away from here as possible and that he was sorry. Less than a day later Jesse saw the ruins of the Swiss base on the news and the aftermath of the explosion that killed his best friend and his lover. Plans to find Genji on his travels went up in frames as the UN struggled to find a new scape goat, Jesse’s name was added to a list of wanted men. He went into hiding, using a pseudo name to publish articles about the truth of the altercation he became involved in during his time on the run.

 

Jesse didn’t see Genji for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone hates me now. I didn't mean to throw all this sad stuff at you so suddenly, it just happened. 
> 
> I know this may seem like a jarring 50 degree turn off the road of where you thought the fic was going but stay with me guys. There will be one final chapter for this fic sent in recall/ current Overwatch time period. With lots of much happier Genji and McGenji content.


	4. A Scent so Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The cowboyed stared in awe as a second figure appeared before him. Recognisable even in that briefest of moments, Jesse stood face to face with Genji Shimada for the first time in over four years. "
> 
> Jesse's been on the run for years, lost all hope of ever getting back what he's lost. But after a freak encounter with a purple haired woman at a bar and a daylight train robbery things strangely start to look up.

Jesse felt warm, his face flushed with heat and his head clogged with scents. He pulled the figure in front closer, pressing his body against theirs. A line of metal plates cooled his forehead as he hummed a simple melody. This was nice.

  
_“Esé “_

  
He smiled, changing his tune to a soft Latino song Reyes had taught him a lifetime ago. He tried adding words but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. The sounds wouldn’t form right even as he cleared his throat.

  
_“ Ey,_ Cabrón . _You better wake up.”_

  
_When did he learn Spanish?_

  
_“The bartender’s watching. You don’t want to get thrown out.”_

  
The figure was gone and McCree found himself slowly fading into reality. Pealing his face off the bar, he coughed his mouth tasting like shit. Squinting he looked up at the source of the voice and the room around him. It was a girl, well woman, a young lady? Either way she was watching him with an amused expression, glass of liqueur hanging loosely in her hand.

  
_“Sorry.”_ The cowboy replied in heavily accented Spanish. He sat up, righting his Serape and hat, careful not to knock the half bottle of whisky off the counter. How much had he drunk, again? _“Thanks.”_

  
_“Don’t mention it, no one wants to be out on their ass on Christmas eve.”_ The girl side-eyed him as she downed her drink.

  
_“Hah, knew I was forgetting something.”_ He replied his voice dry. Nodding to the barman, who was still eyeing him up, unsure whether to cut him off, he poured another glass of whiskey. Jesse offered his companion the bottle. She took it pouring herself a half glass before setting the liquor down on the bar between them.

  
_“So, what are you doing alone on a night like this?”_ The girl purred, her accent suggesting she was local. Alpha-Beta and much soberer than him he didn’t return her playful smile. He wasn’t in mood for those kinds of things tonight.

  
_“It’s a long story really.”_ Jesse offered taking a generous sip of his drink, glad he’d had the cash to buy something decent. “ _But the short version is I’m a man who’s made a lot of stupid mistakes in his life…What about you?”_

  
His companion didn’t miss a beat. _“I have my reasons.”_

  
_“_ Well _your something ‘aintcha’.”_ He laughed, downing his drink. The girl had pluck he’d give her that. Topping up both their glasses Jesse studied her for a few moments. She was young,-ish , late twenties maybe? Her dress suggested she didn’t drink in places like this often. The material too nice, colour in her hair too vibrant. But then he could be wrong, maybe she liked bars like this? The ones where you could find broken men. Glass chinking against his teeth as he drank, his eyes met hers. She returned his gaze unflinching, eyes mischievous and knowing.

  
  _“So, what do you do for a living, Mr…?”_ They broke eye contact, the girl’s eyes going to her glass as she swirled the drink, liquid almost spilling over the rim.

  
“Morricone.” He answered, used to the lie by now. What did he do for a living now? Criminal? No the only law he was breaking was hiding from the UN, everything else was honest. He paid his way, worked for his money. He trespassed yes, but a man’s gotta have a place to sleep, not like the rich folk who he imposed his stay on noticed his presence anyway.  Veteran? Maybe, it didn’t seem like the fighting had ever stopped though. Plus, he felt that title was saved for other men, men better than himself. Ones who were six feet under. _“A bit of this and that Ma’am. I ain’t fussed about what I do as long as there’s a roof over my head and liquor in my glass.”_  
  
He’d meant it as a joke but she didn’t laugh. He finished his drink and offered to pour her another, she refused hand over the glass. Shrugging he topped up his glass for the umpteenth time that night.

  
_“Who’s Genji?”_ The question almost knocked him off his seat and he looked at her cautiously, careful to control his reaction. _“Relax Vato, you were talking in your sleep. I’m just curious.”_

  
Jesse sighed. Who was Genji? He hadn’t see the cyborg in so long. He wasn’t sure the ninja would still consider him a friend. He didn’t know what Genji thought of him, whether he believed what the news said about him, about the things he’d apparently done. He liked to think that, no Genji wouldn’t believe them. That the years that they’d spent together had proved to Genji that McCree wasn’t that kind of man. But who’s to say. He hadn’t seen Genji in over five years and their time together just before that had been fleeting at best. He did know one thing though, he was still utterly and miserably in love with the man. He’d never admit it to himself, let alone a stranger in a bar, but the feelings where always there; buried deep beneath the desperate urge to supress those same feelings and save himself the pain of them.

  
_“ Jus’ a man I used to work with.”_ He replied eventually, realising he’d left the question unanswered for too long. She gave him the same knowing look.

  
_“Just a man you used to work with.”_ The woman traced a finger round the rim of her glass, the words more of a question than a repetition. Jesse sipped his drink considering his answer.

  
Liquor loosening his tongue he answered her truthfully. _“ No, not really.”_

  
She nodded waiting for him to continue.

  
_“There had been something there. But he didn’t want it, too many obstacles. Too many brick walls.“_ He sighed.

  
“ _That sucks._ ” She replied bluntly. Jesse laughed, it really did suck. His lips formed into a bittersweet smile, thinking back to his time in Blackwatch. When he and Genji had shared those easy moments between missions. Brothers in arms, them against the ever sucky world.

  
_“It wasn’t all bad, we still had some good times. Even stayed friends after it all.”_

  
_“ Never found someone else?”_

  
_“You wouldn’t either, not if you knew him like me.” S_ he left the conversation at that. She didn’t press, letting McCree talk about the omega at his own pace. It felt good to talk about the good times, to remind himself that the world wasn’t always quite as dark as it was now. Jesse, as always, was careful about details sure to reveal enough to get the story across but not give away too many details. He didn’t want to leave a helpful paper trail for the authorities. The girl listened throughout it all, laughing in the right places, asking questions when needed.  It was after one of his favourite stories, a tale where somehow a newly turned twenty Farehaa had convinced Blackwatch and Overwatch to partake in a competitive game of sardines, that the girl made her excuses to leave for the night. He tipped his hat and thanked her for keeping a lonely man company. Once stood she paused eyeing him over with a cat like expression.

  
_“No, Thank you_ Mr _Morricone.”_ She said his name with a smirk, almost as if she knew the truth of its existence. It wasn’t until she was gone that Jesse realised he’d never asked her name.

 

 

  
  
When he woke from his sleep Jesse knew something was wrong. The old mine where he’d bunked up in for the night was silent but his gut told him something was amiss. It was mid-February now, two months after his encounter with the woman at the bar. Looking for work Jesse had hopped the border making his way into Texas, hoping to make it up to New Mexico. Spring was coming and there was bound to be work on the ranches during calving season. The work would be hard but Jesse needed the money. Plus, farm folks tended not to ask too many questions. Especially if you worked hard and for two thirds the pay.

  
Traveling wasn’t proving to be easy. McCree had been hopping trains for most of the journey, enjoying the thrill of riding on carriage roofs but that had gone to shit. It just so happened the train he’d been stowed away on was the target of some organizations hijacking. He’d sorted them out no problem, chucking the weird artefact they’d been after off the train and protecting the passengers. They were thankful no doubt about it, glad he’d saved them but to no-one’s surprise the press painted him as the villain. Their coverage re-enforcing the worlds view of him, a no-good criminal. Jesse told himself he didn’t mind, but he still found himself using his alias to write articles about the truth online. Using the posts to rebrand himself as a vigilante.  
 It seems despite this and his careful effort to cover his tracks that someone had found him and was closing in. He’d notice their following a day ago, the overhead flight of a military grade plane, flying a little too close to the town to be out on a drill. Jesse knew they would find him, his face was on too many screens to go unnoticed, so he devised a plan. He’d travel hard and fast, head east, towards a place he knew well. If he was going to fight he wanted to do it on his own turf. He hadn’t been born on Route 66 but Deadlock canyon and the people who lived there had been his makers. It seemed as fitting as any place to make a last stand if it came to that.

  
Peacekeeper light in his hand Jesse got up from his makeshift nest. Moving slowly to muffle the sound of his spurs, he listened for footsteps. At first, he heard nothing, just the ringing silence of the canyon at night, but then there was a slight ‘shht’ like a foot on gravel. This was no drunk local lost on his way home, someone was trying to sneak through the tunnel unheard. Then the most telling sign of all came, the deadness of the air, the lack of scents. The Canyon always smelled. Earth, heat, propane, the wind was always carrying some kind of smell through the valley’s crevices and pathways. But as the cowboy stood waiting there was nothing, the air empty, not a whiff of an odour. It could only mean one thing, scent blockers: Military grade chemicals designed specially to trap smells and cover a person’s scent. Even an omega in heat could be masked by the stuff. There was someone coming up the tunnel who didn’t want to be smelled.

  
Jesse’s hand went to his belt, hovering over a flashbang, ready to deploy the stun grenade at a second’s notice. He slowed his breathing, calming his nerves. The figure turned the corner faster than he was expecting but he still landed the stun, headshot firing off a millisecond later. There was a loud scraping of metal before a rapid tinkling as his bullet was bounced back towards him, missing his neck by an inch. The dark cavern was lit for a split second as the first silhouette recalled emitting a soft blue light. Thecowboyed stared in awe as a second figure appeared before him. Recognisable even in that briefest of moments, Jesse stood face to face with Genji Shimada for the first time in over four years.

  
McCree couldn’t respond at first too mesmerised by the soft green eye strip that stared back at him… Surely, he’d died, throat slit in the night as he slept and this was some kind of death rattle induced hallucination.

  
“McCree?” Came that too familiar voice, the cavern filling with light as the cyborg increased the intensity of his LEDs. The green hue was joined by a blue as Lena stepped out from behind the ninja her chronal accelerator glowing softly.

  
  
“Woah, you almost had me there.” The brit chimed softly, smiling at him. Still too stunned to speak Jesse stared at them, instinctively stepping back when the omega reached out to him. “You okay there, Love? It’s us, Genji and Lena.”

  
“I know, I jus’-” He replied voice dry, unused to speech. Jesse knew his posture was defensive, overly cautious but he couldn’t bring himself to relax. It didn’t seem real. Too good to be anything but a cruel trick. “It’s a shock. I didn’t expect to see you. Especially here of all places.”

  
  
Eyes adjusting to the darkness he took in the pair properly. They looked good, their Armor and uniform sleek and well kept, a contrast to Jesse’s torn dust covered clothes. But then he supposed they hadn’t been on the run for the past few years. Like he’d thought they’d masked their scents. The absence only made his own alpha scent that more noticeable. His body was still pumping out alpha scent, triggered by the left-over adrenaline in his bloodstream.

  
“Overwatch is back together. Winston called the team back into action.” The pilot explained her tone concerned but chipper. Jesse’s mouth twitched, he’d missed that call. Leaving too suddenly and secretly he couldn’t really have left the gorilla a forwarding address. “The world still needs saving Jesse. We came to get you.”

  
“ I don’t kn-“ The cowboy started , cut off as Genji spoke properly for the first time.

  
“Let’s talk outside. This tunnel feels too confined.” Expression as unreadable as ever the cyborg sheathed his sword. Tracer by his side he turned to exit back the way they came. Jesse followed the two agents still feeling dazed but a little more relaxed. Peacekeeper felt heavy in his hand but he didn’t holster the gun.

  
_I don’t think this is a dream…_

  
The night air was cool, the wind telling of tomorrows rain. The stars where out too, determined to overcome the small amount of light pollution generated by the Canyon’s scattered buildings. Had Jesse not known the place’s history he might have called the scene beautiful.

  
“ So Jesse, you ready to come home?” Lena asked after the group took a second to get settled in the shadow of a billboard. Her eyes lingered on Jesses gun for but a moment, long enough to guilt him into holstering the weapon.

  
“I don’t know…” He admitted. It all seemed like too easy a solution. It was all fine and well to say Overwatch was getting back together. Ready to take on the bad guys, save the day once again. But what about the UN? About the other countless governments and organizations that agreed to outlaw Overwatch. Did the world even want Overwatch back? Plus if he did come back and somehow the whole thing worked what was the world going to say about him. Jesse McCree, outlaw, murderer, criminal. Would world really see a man trying to help or just the shadowy ex-Blackwatch Agent responsible for the rialto incident and countless other scandals. He knew the public; how thirsty they were to lynch their heroes.

  
“Jesse, we need you. The world needs you.” Lena pressed undeterred. Reaching inside her bomber jacket the girl pulled out a smart phone. Tapping a few buttons, she showed Jesse a video. “Here, look.”

  
Jesse watched in silence, his mouth pulled wide into an ugly frown. It was Winston talking to the camera: telling the viewer of Overwatch’s history. Jesse was surprised to see himself, much younger, dolled up in a suit and tie accepting a medal. The memory that came with it seemed like a lifetime ago. The image was present for but a second before it was gone and Jesse watched as the gorilla failed to finish his rising speech, words trailing off.

  
“Look, the people decided they were better off without us. They even called us criminals. They tore our family apart. But look around”

  
New images of multiple tragedies flashed up on the screen. Jesse felt the breath rush out of him as the fiery picture of a train wreck appeared, his eyes flicking up to the near perfect match not 200 metres away, cordoned off by police tape.

  
“Someone has to do something, we have to do something. We can make a difference again.  The world needs us now, more than ever... Are you with me?”

  
The video shut off, leaving the night quiet. Lena looked at him with renewed drive, her eyes pleading. “We need you, Jesse.”

  
McCree felt ashamed as he hid under the brim of his hat, he still wasn’t convinced. Sure, that stuff was bad and he was real glad that she and the others were getting together to do something about it but did they really need him? He couldn’t shake the feeling he’d do nothing but drag them down. Across the way the broken train tracks creaked, iron trying to re-settle in the cold night wind. He hadn’t been there to stop whatever caused that mess. Would he ever be there to stop things like this again?

  
“Lena, Can I have a moment alone with McCree?” Jesse tilted his head up just enough to take in the ninja. The brit nodded, laying a hand gently on the cyborgs arm before strolling away from the pair, towards the garage and its neon lights. The cyborg watched her go waiting till she rounded the corner before removing a section of his mask. Jesse almost melts, watery and glistening, he takes in Genji’s eyes for the first time. He’s never seen them without his old red enhancements. “ Jesse…”

  
“Genji…” They stare at each other for a long while. Genji seems different, there’s no tension in his face anymore, he looks at Jesse with a strange infectious tranquillity.  Genji looks good. Jesse can’t say the same for himself, he can feel the stress in his body, the bags under his eyes and creases creeping around his mouth and nose, a sign of how often his expression is drawn into a snarl. McCree turns away conscious of his flaws. He hears the other man sigh and the dirt beneath their feet shift as Genji sits down on the edge of the road. He joins him, holding back his own sigh.

  
“Come with us.” There’s a lump in Jesse’s throat as Genji speaks. Is this not what he wanted? To find Genji. To go with him. His mind goes back to a little over five years ago when he’d left the swiss base, Reyes’ words still ringing in his ears. Terrified for his commander and helpless to aid him Jesse clutched at the only other figure left in his life, Genji. Faded incomplete memories of the post cards he’d read in Angela’s office his only map to finding the man he seeked. “It doesn’t feel right, fighting without you by my side.”

  
“ I don’t know.” Feeling restless Jesse fished out his tobacco tin. His companion doesn’t make a comment, instead choosing to watch the cowboy intently as he pulls out a cigar. He’d switched to the bigger smokes about a year ago. Lighting the end with a loose match, Jesse puffs gently on the stick. Not keen to litter he threw the used match into the tin. The tiny scorched stick pattered as it fell the bottom of the container, laying to rest in a corner with an old half smoked roll up. Jesse couldn’t help but feel kinship with the insignificant thing, burned out, past its use.

  
“Do you want to try?” The words are innocent enough but Jesse feels his heart stop. Did he?... It seems unlikely but either way Jesse hates the way his stomach clenches. How every word they share is littered with a hundred memories. How he can’t speak a word without dragging up images of another time. The cowboy turns to Genji, staring at him in the weak light. Does he know what he just said, was it on purpose, or was it just Jesse who had those words bored into his memory? Genji returns his gaze unblinking, wet eyes catching the weak light of the Diner’s neon sign in the distance, glinting it back gently.

  
“Maybe…” He replies his voice breathy, lips feeling dry even before the cigarette. Jesse swears he sees Genji’s eyes crease as if he’s smiling. The cyborg gets to his feet , clipping his mask back on as he does so.

  
 “Okay then.”

 

  
  
  
Jesse’s arrival on base is as monumental as expected, that is to say there is no one. The plane touches down nine hours after lift-off, all three passengers sleeping through the bulk of the journey. Jesse’s glad for the rest, like a frightened animal he’d rather be in the dark, figuratively and literally. Sleeping meant his brain didn’t have to run over the consequences of what he’d agreed to. The gunslinger’s mind feels as fried as his body. Athena pilots the plane for most the journey, Oxton only taking over as they reach the airspace over the Mediterranean. The landing is aided only by the base’s AI, the signal tower absent of any human. It’s hard not to notice the lack of people on the base. When Jesse had been here last the compound had been filled with agents, running drills, prepping vehicles, readying for missions. There never seemed to be a still moment. But now it was deserted, almost abandoned.

  
Jesse whistles. “Real ghost town around here, eh?” His laugh disguises the nervousness of the comment.

  
_What had he got himself into?_

  
They make their way up a ramp towards the bases old commander centre and meeting room  
  
“Well It’s just us and the big guy at the moment.” Lena explains, her hand keying in the code for the door. “But others are coming! Reinhardt and Torbjorn’s daughter, Brigitte, arrive next week. We’re hoping for others but…”

  
“ Not everyone’s keen on the idea.” Jesse finishes for her. Most agents had probally moved on with their lives, gone back to their country’s militia, tried a different career, even retired. Jesse was glad there were at least a few others coming back but it didn’t settle the trepidation building in his stomach. They enter the building, taking the small rock tunnel to the cavern like room inside.

  
“I’ve asked Angela to join us. “ Genji says calmly to McCree’s left. “She has refused for now but I do not think she will leave us to fight alone for long- It is not in her nature.”

  
Jesse nods and their conversation comes to an end as Winston climbs down from the rooms balcony. The Gorilla is all smiles and excited energy.

  
“McCree it’s a pleasure to have you! Thank you for agreeing to come back.” There’s the same determination in the ape’s expression that he’d seen in Lena the night before.

  
“Couldn’t leave y’all to save the world without me now, could I?” McCree drawls back, flashing a smile. “Wouldn’t be gentleman like.”

  
Winston laughs before turning more serious, although not any less excited. The group discusses plans for Overwatchs recall and McCree is caught up to date with what’s happening. Agents across the globe were showing interest in returning but all still needed a little more convincing. It wouldn’t be long until they would have enough members to deploy missions and really start helping. Winston even spoke of the possibility of recruiting new members, individuals who could really help make a difference. Lena leaves mid way through the talk, saying she’ll be back soonish. Jesse’s glad Genji remains with him, even if the cyborg is silent through most of the meeting. When tracer returns she has a tray full of food.

  
“Suppers ready!” The omega sings as she places a plate in front of each of the men, passing a bottle of chilli sauce to Genji when she reaches the cyborg. The Ninja puts his hands together in a quick thanks.  “Just spag bog  I’m afraid, but it tastes good.”  
  
“Lena I was in the middle explaining our plans to recruit new agents.” Winston says indignantly, frowning at Lena as she takes a seat cross the table from him. She sits crossed legged on her chair and starts to dig into her spaghetti.

  
“Sorry, Winston. But we haven’t eaten since this morning. If I go any longer without putting something in my gob I’m going to eat Jesse’s hat.” She gestures towards the threatened ten gallon with a pasta laden fork.

  
“You leave my Besse out of this.” Jesse growls trying to hold back a laugh. Across the table he can see Genji stifling a similar giggle as he removes his mask.

  
“Oh, okay. Sorry Lena…” Winston replies guiltily, picking up his own cutlery to start eating. Jesse smiles as he eats. It was good to be home.

  
After dinner there’s a few hours before sundown, without needing to ask him, Jesse is joined by Genji as he takes the time to walk along the base’s cliff top. They admire the view, making light comments about its beauty. Jesse always did like the view from here, the heat reminded him of the home and the ocean providing something new, exciting and a little scary. It was nice to be deployed somewhere other than Zürich.

  
“ So what have you been up to Genji?” McCree asks as they settle down at the edge of the cliff, sitting beside each other on an old storage crate. Genji removes his mask to let the sun warm his face.

“Where did you go after that night?” He knows part of the story, the postcards Angela received before Jesse left him clues to plot the Cyborg’s travels across the continent. He wasn’t bitter that he never received any, he knew Genji well enough to know it had taken him a lot to write to Angela let alone Jesse as well. The doctor needed the reassurance more than he did anyway.

  
“ I wandered for a while. Not staying anywhere for too long. It was a… troubling time for me. There were many nights where I thought about coming back. That maybe I didn’t belong anywhere, that Overwatch was the best someone like me could hope for.” His tone wasn’t melancholy like Jesse had expected, just factual as if he was telling another person’s story.

  
“Why didn’t you?” Jesse doesn’t think to hide the hurt in his voice. When it comes out stronger than he intended he tries again, clarifying his question. “Overwatch wasn’t all that bad, was it? You weren’t always sad?”

  
“No. It wasn’t always bad. You… and the others made sure of that.” Jesse thinks maybe the cyborg is just saying it to placate him but there’s something in Genji’s expression that tells him he’s being truthful. “But I knew it wasn’t my place. As long as I stayed with Overwatch I would always be viewed as a weapon, as broken. That is not the life I wanted for myself. To live in the shadow of my past and what I had become.”

  
It was a foreign concept to Jesse. That Overwatch, well his part of Overwatch, had been anything but giving. His and Genji’s enrolment had been similar, both given a choice of a less than desirable situation or being drafted but Blackwatch had given Jesse so much more than it had Genji. Jesse had earned a family and purpose. A chance to do something good in the world. Genji, well, he was given his body, something he should have had either way and an ever-looming reminder that he had lost his family and any hope of returning to the life he once had. Brows creased slightly Jesse spoke, prompting Genji to continue. “So where did you go?”

  
“London, I wanted to see kings row. Where humans and Omnics had tried to live in harmony. Where maybe my body was not so much of an oddity. But it was all gone. They hadn’t recovered from the null sector attack and tensions were high. I was scorned where ever I went, not welcomed by humans or Omnics.” Genji’s eyes looked past the horizon, as if he was picturing he place he described. Jesse knew the place well. His reconnaissance missions before the null sector attack had showed Jesse that even before the incident there had been conflict. “But amongst all the turmoil was an Omnic. He was kind and compassionate, He spoke of Omnics and humans. How there would be a time that we would live side by side as equals. That in truth there was no difference between them. I didn’t believe him at first. I argued, said some misguided things, let out my anger on some innocent people.” Genji spoke with regret, his voice just shy of cracking as the sentence neared its end.

  
“Despite this he took the time to talk to me, even though there were hundreds who begged for his guidance. He listened to my story and when I was done he said there was weight on my soul, a shadow that upset my inner balance.” Jesse didn’t think much about spirits and souls, but he knew the importance of them to Genji.

  
“And?” The cowboy pressed.

  
When Genji continued he spoke with a smile. “Mondata did not have time to guide me, he had too many people to see but he sent to me to his student. A omnic monk in the mountains of Tibet. His name was Zenyetta. It was with his guidance that I found peace.” There was intense fondness when Genji spoke of the omnic. As if he couldn’t help but glow when mentioning his name.

  
“Sounds like a real swell guy. I’m glad he helped you Genji, I really am. It’s nice to see you so happy.” There was no denying that Jesse was jealous, he hoped that at one point Genji had spoken of him with similar pleasure but despite it he couldn’t bring himself to speak the words with any tone but that of happiness for his friend. For he really was happy that someone had brought Genji the peace and happiness that he himself couldn’t provide.

  
“ I am whole once more.”

  
“ The only thing I can say is that I’m sorry I couldn’t help more. That none of us could help you resolve those issues. I just hope that you know that the whole lot of us: Reyes, Angie, Miss Amari. the rest and me really did love you.” There was water in Jesse’s eyes. He could feel a tension in his chest, although Genji was happy he wished that the omega had never had to go through all that pain.

  
“I know Jesse, do not worry.” Genji comforted, smiling.  “You did the best you could but I was filled with too much rage. Too much hurt for love alone to fix.”

  
“Mmhm.” It was Jesse could manage in reply.

  
“I did not return to Overwatch when Winston first called.”

  
“Hm?”

  
“ I did not want to leave Nepal, it was my home. I was not ready. But Zenyetta convinced me he said that I would not be content to watch as my friends fight without me. He was right but before I could return I had to address what I had put off for too long.”

  
“Which was?”

  
“Hanzo.” The cyborgs tone became more troubled, his face graver than before. “I had been keeping tabs on my brother since I first became conscious after our fight. At first It was simply to know if he missed me, regretted what he had done… as well as prepare myself should I seek revenge. But as time passed I realised I could never bring myself to do what my brother had to me.”

  
“When I visited him after Nepal he was a changed man. Broken, just as much as I had been. I think maybe my death hurt him more than me.” Jesse couldn’t see how. It was Hanzo that had killed Genji. “He did not recognise me at first and we fought, in the same place he had killed me all those years before. Even when I summoned my dragon he did understand. When I did finally reveal myself and he realised I was alive he became angry. There is much rage in my brother, hurt and self-loathing. I do not know what his future holds for him but I hope he will let me be part of it… despite everything I have forgiven him and I miss him dearly.”

  
Jesse stews on Genji’s words for a while. He’s unsure how he feels about the omega letting his brother back into his life. His gut tells him it’s a bad decision, that Genji’s putting himself at risk. There’s no telling what Hanzo will do now he knows his brother is alive. Jesse’s suddenly glad he’s by Genji’s side again, that he’ll be there if things go south. He knows the ninja is more than capable of defending himself but an extra set of eyes never goes amiss.

  
“I missed you too, Jesse.” The ninja continues, changing the conversation, his eyes focussing on soley on Jesse for the first time since they started talking. Jesse returns his gaze, a spark of hope flaring in his chest before sputtering out as he forces himself to look away to the horizon.

  
“ I missed you too, Genji.” There’s a flock of gulls in the distance, diving for fish in the oceans calm waters. Their barely more than white specks on the horizon but he watches their movement, their loops and descents as they hunt. “The road was lonely. I can’t remember the amount of times I wished you were there with me. Or wondered what you were doing, if you were happy.”

  
Genji shifts beside him, swivelling round to sit cross legged, body facing McCree. Their closer now nothing but a few inches of air between them. Jesse doesn’t move. Doesn’t close the distance, instigate any kind of touch. He tells himself Genji’s only moving because there’s not much space on the crate. He hates himself for thinking it’s anything more. That even after all these years he still hopes that Genji’s willingness to be close to him is driven by something more than just platonic kinsmanship.

  
Jesse’s heart stops when Genji does it for him: leaning forward to rest his head on Jesse’s shoulder. The cyborg watches the gulls with him before speaking softly.

  
“You’re not alone now. I will not leave you again.” He knows the words aren’t said romantically but it still feels indescribably good to hear them. Jesse doesn’t realise he’s crying until the tears reach his chin, soaked up by the hair of his beard. _He doesn’t ever want to be alone again._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Hope you liked the new chapter! Less sads this time around! Still just as much exposition... 
> 
> I'm really sorry for the folks that came for porn and have now found themselves knee deep in plot. I wholely hadn't intended for this fic to be anything more than porn with a little bit of plot in the beginning but here we are. Anyway thank you for sticking with me and I promise that someday the cute mcgenji and porn will return. 
> 
> Also, anyone who picked up on the cascade of references to the shorts and comics I attempted to put into this chapter I love you and anyone who got my references to past chapters you are a god and I love you twice as much. Sorry, all of those were incredibly self-indulgent.


	5. A scent so strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waiting for the water to boil he couldn’t help but think of all those years ago when he’d met Genji in the swiss base rec room, when all this mess had really started. He’d felt almost as conflicted then as he did now, only wanting the best for his friend. At least back then he had had Reyes. A rational voice in the sea of madness that was his social life. There had been Miss Amari too, her calm demeanour and teasing words keeping him grounded. But now they were both dead and Jesse was on his own, his closest friend the root of his troubles."
> 
> Jesse and Genji spend more time together rekindling their friendship after years apart. Although not everything is happy sailing as surprising and possibly dangerous new figures arrive at the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor The Good, The Bad and The Ugly spoilers....and the fluff returns.

Genji doesn’t break his promise. He stays by McCree’s side for the following few months. Missions, excursions, or time on the base it doesn’t seem to matter. There’s no more than 300 metres distance between them at any time. Jesse doesn’t know why. It’s not like he’s purposely following the ninja or the cyborg is shadowing him but they always seem to be together. Sharing easy silences or talking about what ever crosses their minds.

 

 Jesse questions it at first, looking for a reason for the omega’s close proximity, worried there’s something wrong. But it’s just coincidence. Their rooms are opposite each other in the barracks and during missions it’s always best to stick close to the team. So being close makes practical sense.

 

Even when more people arrive at the base and Genji has plenty of other people to keep him company he stays by Jesse’s side. The cowboy is flattered. He has vague recollections of Angela telling him about psychology studies done on pack bonding. On how two individuals, especially those who fought together, create strong pack bonds. Where the need to stay close is almost as ingrained and as important as breathing. Past habits tell him not to hope for such a connection but it’s a pleasant thought that hovers at the back of his mind, never quite disappearing. Jesse’s glad to have Genji by his side, pack bond or none.

  
  
Overwatch’s numbers had swelled noticeably since Jesse’s arrival. As Lena had said they would, Reinhardt and his squire, Brigitte, had arrived. It was good to see the old man again and be surrounded by his enthusiasm and passion. Brigitte was just as pleasant. The engineer having inherited her father’s intelligence and skill. Although her best qualities were of her own making: passionate with a rigid sense of duty, she cared for her team mates impeccably. Jesse knew she would be an immeasurably valuable asset to the team. He felt more confident with her and Reinhardt by his side.

 

 

However, not every agent’s return was as well received by the team…

 

 

“I’m not sure about this…” Winston stated adjusting his glasses to look better at the scene outside. The orange one-way glass of the ape’s office letting them observe unseen.

 

Crouched at the edge of the base’s service road was a _Bastion unit_. Fear for such a creature was ingrained into every agent present. Those who fought against them in the crisis knew first-hand the dangers of the robots and those too young either grew up with the stories or missing family members. The image and name bastion had become synonymous with death and danger. Despite this the robot didn’t cast an intimidating shadow, for the moment at least, still in sentry mode it poked at a dandelion beeping delightedly when the plant wobbled. Reinhardt stood a few metres away at the entrance to research lab. Helmet equipped his expression was hidden but jesse guessed he wasn’t pleased by the robots presence because of the defensive stance he took. When it had first arrived, there had been moment of tension, of instinctual panic were hands went to weapons and fear scent flooded the room. No one had been quite ready to see the omnic up-close despite Torbjorn’s thorough warning. The engineer had instructed them not to act hostile, a display of aggression likely to trigger the omnic into a defensive and violent state. Despite this everyone had worn their Armor to the meeting. Even Reinhardt in his chunky crusader suit, although his hammer was left in the armoury. Torbjorn had refrained from commenting on the costume change, only giving them all disgruntled but understanding looks as he introduced the team to ‘Bastion’.

 

 “Hmmpff, and you think I am?”  Huffed the swede in reply. His arms were crossed and he wore a displeased scowl. “There’s no place else for the stupid tin can to go.”

 

“The trash?” Jesse suggested chewing on toothpick. He’d taken to the habit to save his dwindling supply of cigarillos.

 

“Normally, yes, but there’s something different about this one. “Lindholm replied, his voice becoming more thoughtful, almost tender. “It doesn’t want to hurt anyone, well not yet at least. Seems content on playing house, messing about with birds and squirrels and the like.”

 

“Any idea what exactly went wrong? Faulty programming? A damaged circuit?” Asked Angela, the Doctor having returned herself about a week ago. Like the rest of the group she wore a concerned expression. Her staff was nearby, leant up against the office wall, within arm’s reach.

 

“Most likely, I can’t tell at the moment, not without opening him up.” The engineer explained as they watched the robot offer the dandelion to the similarly yellow bird that sat perched on its shoulder. The small cardinal took the weed and begun busying itself weaving the plant into the robot’s machine gun barrel.  “He’s let me do some work, nothing too invasive. I didn’t want to risk him switching back where I couldn’t control him. All I’ve done is patched up his panelling, add little bit of new armour.” At the unanimous glare he received from the group the engineer quickly added. “ Just the basics to keep water damage out. I’m not keen on fixing him up completely until I know exactly what’s going on.”

 

“Why do you want to keep him alive. Isn’t he technically just a bomb waiting to go off? A huge risk…” Jesse asked huffing through his nose, he wanted to think that the omnic was good. That somehow in this broken world it had found joy in nature rather than killing. That even those programmed for death could rewrite their code. It seemed as fitting a metaphor as any.

 

“Don’t think I’m getting soft. It’s still just a bot to me.” Torbjorn grumbled in reply, although the look he gave the omnic suggested that he wasn’t telling the whole truth. “ Just if this one can go good, and we could replicate it. Well I think we could have found ourselves a solution to the Omnic crisis.”

 

There was uneasy silence in the room. If it was true, then yes maybe it could solve a large number of conflicts across the world but it also presented an ethical dilemma. One that had been argued since omnics gained sentience. Could an omnic be reprogrammed, hacked, changed and was it ethical to do so, especially with the increase in individuals who could think independently?

 

Jesse felt Genji shift beside him. The ninja had been silent throughout the encounter. McCree had presumed it was because the cyborg had been thinking about possible action plans to fight the bastion should it snap. Although having few experiences fighting bastion units in the feild Genji had aced every drills time and time again in training. But it seemed that was not the case as the ninja left the room, silent but with haste.

 

“Hey, Wait up.” Jesse called as he jogged to catch the cyborg up. They were outside on the cliff face, having taken the back entrance out, avoiding Reinhardt and the bastion. “You okay, Genji?

 

“Yes…I just.” The cyborg paused waiting for Jesse to reach him before continuing. There was a note of restrained anger in his voice as he delivered the words calmly. “I do not like the way Torbjorn talks about omnics.”

 

“Ah yeah he is pretty backwards thinkin’.” Jesse replied rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn’t help but feel a little awkward. He didn’t want to defend the engineer but he did have a point.

 

“I have lived with Omnics and they are more than he makes them out to be. They are capable of such compassion, philosophic thought and intelligence. It angers me to hear such opinions expressed about them. My master and the other monks I have made my home with do not deserved to be talked about in such a way.” Genji’s eye strip bored into Jesse as he spoke, the alpha could only look back with furrowed brows. “ I have found Omnics to be more accepting than most people.”

 

“He’s just a man of a different time. His only interaction with omnics have been fighting them in the crisis.” Jesse offers. Even without seeing the omega’s face he knows it was the wrong thing to say. Genji is tense, so he adds. “but if he says anything else, I’ll speak up. Tell him to watch his mouth, especially round us enlightened folk.”

 

“Thank you, Jesse.” There’s a pause and the moment passes. Genji reaches out to squeeze McCree’s shoulder and the cowboy finds himself disappointed when the hand is removed.

 

“Well, er, if you’re not doing anything right now. Do you want to maybe do something together?” He Blurts out, suddenly desperate not to break up their meeting. He feels awkward and embarrassed like a teenager talking to his crush. Which he guesses, at heart, he still is.

 

“Like what?” The cyborg asks and Jesse swears his mask looks amused somehow.

 

“Ah, I didn’t really think of anything before I asked.” Jesse feels his face go red, he tries to smile to hide it. His instinct is to pull his hat down and hide under its brim but he knows Genji will only tease him. “Any idea?”

 

“You are silly, McCree.” The cyborg chimes before taking Jesse’s hand and pulling him in the direction of the base’s barracks. McCree is positively crimson at this point. “But I have an idea.”

 

The alpha is on top of the world as Genji guides him down the base’s road. He doesn’t even remember to glance in the direction of the bastion still outside the office. He knows he should be embarrassed about his hand in Genji’s but he can’t bring himself to. It feels too damn perfect. He knows if Lena sees them like this she’ll tease him to no end and Reinhardt will give him that usual alpha’s responsibility speech.

  
  
_It’s not really romantic, though is it? He doesn’t really want you, Your just friends_. The niggling voice returns and Jesse’s not sure if it’s what he really thinks or if it’s just habit by this point. Either way he reminds himself to stay in control, follow his rules about interacting with the omega.

 

 The cowboy’s heart skips a beat as they enter the barrack corridor and head towards Genji’s room. He has to actively push outlandish thoughts from his mind. It’s harder than I used to be, stopping the daydreams. When he was in Blackwatch, after everything that happened, it was easier. Back then Genji had returned to his cold distant self. His anger and pain constant reminders that McCree needed to keep some distance. Genji had boundaries. He wasn’t aware of them, as in truth they only ever existed in Jesse’s head. But they were there. Guidelines to ensure Jesse remained a supportive figure in Genji’s life without making him feel like the alpha expected something in return. But it’s more difficult now, the boundaries are being pushed back and the lines are becoming smudged. Jesse’s already said and done things that past him would have balked at. Despite this, he doesn’t regret saying them. It’s nice to be closer to Genji now. More satisfying. Jesse can see that the omega is finally at peace with himself. The cowboy can express his fondness for Genji without the omega rebuking the comment with some self-loathing filled reply.

 

Genji opens the door to his room smiling. Inside is pristine and clean, almost like no one even lives here. Jesse’s surprised, Genji never used to be exactly neatest of people. This Zenyetta guy must of been a good influence in every aspect of Genji’s life. The cyborg gestures for Jesse to sit on a sofa across the room. He does as directed, eyes scanning the room. It’s an old commander’s room, no doubt about that. Too big and fancy to be your average agent’s private room. Across the hall is McCree’s own private quarters. Their near identical to Genji. Nicely furnished with on-suites and small sitting areas, as well as a desk and double bed.  Jesse wonders if Reyes ever stayed in this room or his own. It would make sense, they were stationed here for a time and these suites, other than Lena’s room, are the nicest on the base.

 

“I haven’t tested it yet.” Genji’s voice comes from across the room as he waves rectangular case gently. He closes the distance between them and Jesse recognises the shape of a holodisk case. “ I purchased it second-hand so I’m not sure if it’s damaged at all but I thought we could give it a try.”

 

The cyborg offers him the case and he takes it in both hands peering at the cover. Clint Eastwood squints back at him from behind large white text: The Good, The Bad and The Ugly.

  
“Heh, how’d you know this was my favourite?” Jesse asks grinning with childlike glee. It had been years since he’d been able to sit down and watch a western.

 

Removing his mask, Genji’s voice becomes echoed for a moment. “ I did not. But I thought of you when I saw it. I have not watched many cowboy movies and thought it would be nice to watch it together.” He placed his mask on the side table along with his swords and looked at Jesse with bright eyes.

 

“Aww, well I’m flattered really. But I should warn you it’s a long one.”  McCree replies weakly as he removes his hat and weapon, placing them on the floor at his feet.

 

“I do not mind.” Genji smiles, and Jesse feels his own widen. The Ninja takes back the case, popping it open to remove the holodisk and place in the TV. Jesse watches still giddy with happiness. Content the film was loading up Genji returns to his side and plonks down on the couch.  

 

The starting credits began as Genji settled down, pulling his legs up onto the couch. The infamous theme tune starts and Jesse has to shush the Cyborg as he lets out a giggle.

 

“Take it seriously, Genji” He scolds, although he has to admit the intro is a little over the top but that’s kinda how he likes it. The ninja doesn’t reply but he quietens down as the film starts for real and Tuco, The ugly, comes onto screen bursting out of a tavern window after a shootout. Jesse is excited.  

 

Too engrossed in the film McCree didn’t notice at first. How slowly he sunk further into the sofa and how Genji, originally leaning against the alpha’s shoulder, sunk lower until the back of his head rested on Jesse’s chest. The cowboy only consciously becoming aware of the shift when the cycborg laughed and his fluffy hair obscured his vision for a millisecond. It wasn’t exactly an embrace, Genji seemed only to be leaning against him to get comfortable, making space on his side of the sofa so he could stretch out his legs. Still the weight on his chest was pleasant, it was nice to be close to someone. Jesse’s arm felt awkward on the back of the sofa now, stretched out over nothing. He thought to bring it down to his side but decided against the action. It would only disturb Genji, breaking up their comfortable half cuddle. Still as he left the appendage there it became more irritating, his body insistently telling him it didn’t want the limb there. In a ballsy half compromise with himself he slid the limb down the sofa’s cushion to rest gently on Genji’s collar bone. Without looking away from the screen the ninja’s hands came up to hold McCree’s arm in place; the cowboy having started to withdraw the limb thinking he was being shooed away. Grip tight the cyborg held McCree’s metal hand between both of his own. They both continued to watch the film intently, Genji fiddling with Jesse’s fingers absent mindedly: bending each knuckle independently and squishing his soft pressure pads against McCree’s flat metal plates.

 

 _He smells different._ Jesse noted, getting a good whiff of the cyborg for the first time in a while. He still had the same soft milky tea like scent Jesse had grown used to during his time in Blackwatch but now it wasn’t tinged with lemon disinfectant or that strange new car smell. He liked it and not for the first time he wondered what he smelt like to Genji. He’d asked Gabe once what his scent was like and the alpha had commented that it was a combination of heat and whisky. Not unpleasant but dam well noticeable. _“Kind of irritating to an alpha.”_ Although the last comment had been made with a smile. Jesse hoped Genji liked his scent, or was at least indifferent to it.

 

The film comes to its eventual end and climax. Blondie walks away and Tuco is left screaming in the cemetery. Jesse is smiling. It was a long film but well worth it. Each time the cowboy watched the film he couldn’t help but get pumped up; the kid inside him still eager to live out adventures in the west, despite his adult self-having brought those dreams in to fruition… partly.

 

“What you think?” McCree asks as the credits rolled. There’s no reply. Concerned Jesse peers down at the Cyborg. He’s asleep, drooling gently onto the cowboy’s shirt, his hands still cupping Jesse’s prosthetic. Expression softening the alpha studies Genji’s face. It’s mostly as he remembers, except he looks less tired, more at peace. With his upgrade there’s less metal panelling and more synthetics. His lower jaw is still the same off black synthetic but his forehead is no longer made entirely of the bulky metal Armor. It’s not flesh, still synthetic but it’s more human like. His face reminds Jesse of a stone his mom used to wear. Tiger’s eye. The Gem was a jumble of different browns. Each undulating band of colour not a blemish to the stones beauty but a compliment. The robotic parts of Genji’s face were the same. Not unsightly or bad, they just brought out the softness of his lips and the mischievous glint in his eye.  Jesse loved every patch of flesh and metal equally.

 

 With the headband gone McCree can see the omega’s hair line, the usually slicked back hair messy from wearing his helmet. A few short locks had fallen across Genji’s face and without thinking the alpha brushes them way. His heart swells at the sight, the omega at rest, without a care in the world. He know he shouldn’t, his head is screaming him not to, that he’s walking on really thin ice and going up the creek without a paddle but he does it anyway. Lip’s parted but a fraction he gently presses them in a tender kiss to Genji’s forehead. The cyborg doesn’t stir and when Jesse withdraws there’s no sign the interaction even happened. He knows he should feel guilty. He’d stolen this moment, taken it without permission but he can’t bring himself to. It’s such an innocent act, filled with feelings he’s had to hide for so long. He wants this so bad. He wants this tenderness and love, these easy moments filled with nothing but the two of them. But he knows he’s not allowed it. He doesn’t deserve it.

 

Firstly, there’s his rules, the vows he made almost a decade ago, to protect Genji no matter the cost. Then there’s Jesse himself, he’s done too many bad things to deserve happiness like this, despite how much he wants it. Finally, there’s Genji. He’d said it before. Words spoken clearly in the crisp air of the Zurich base. _“ I don’t want you , Jesse.”_  

 

_No matter how bad you want something sometimes it just doesn’t happen_

 

Jesse get’s up slowly, every movement feeling wrong. Prising his hand away from Genji’s he gently slides the omega onto the sofa. The ninja looks just as peaceful alone as he did on Jesse’s lap. Intrusive thoughts litter McCree’s mind as he stands watching the omega for a momment. Pulling his serape over his head Jesse lays the material over the sleeping man. He didn’t want him getting cold but wasn’t in the mood to mess about with the bed’s duvet. He could pick it up later before dinner.

 

“Sleep well, pumpkin.”

 

Careful not to wake the ninja he gathered his things and left Genji’s room, his chest feeling heavy with a jumble of emotions. He wanted a bottle of whisky. Something to numb the ache…but there was no alcohol on base. _By order of strike commander Winston._ He’d have to make do with a cigarette and shooting cans off the roof. Spurs clicking as he walked Jesse headed towards the launchpad. There was a bridge there that had no barriers and he liked the thrill taking shots up so high with no safety net. It Gave him a small rush, especially when the shots sent the cans clattering the floor twenty feet below.

 

But he didn’t make it there, which seemed to be becoming a regularity for the gunslinger. Bridge in sight his nose picked up the hint of alpha. Not out of place, there were several alpha agents now stationed on the base now but this bore no hint of the fallen rain Reinhardt carried or the sweet pastry scent of Brigette. No Jesse smelt the wind. The slightest hint of cherry blossoms on the breeze. Someone was here who shouldn’t be.

 

Instinct kicking in McCree’s hand went to peacekeeper, his thumb clicking the safety off. Standing stock still the he listened. The cowboy could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. _Someone was out there watching him._ Tilting the brim of his hat upwards he scanned the rooftops and high ground for movement. Across the road, on the bridge he’d been heading for, he saw the slightest of glints of metal in the shadow of a doorway. _Bingo_. Tongue swiping across his lips he felt dead eye ready itself.

 

“It’s High noon….” He called his pupil dilating to let the light in. There was a burning sensation behind his eye as the hidden figure came into view, their face slowly becoming marked for death.

 

The arrow shattered at Jesse feet a second before the draw. Cursing he rolled sideways the fire within him snuffing out in the same instance. There was pain on his inner thigh but he didn’t dare look away from where the archer, now in full view, stood on the bridge. Lip curling Jesse took pot shots at the man. They missed by a mile but it sent the intruder scurrying for cover. Jesse gave chase, following the man’s path as he leaped from roof to roof. He’d get him when he hit the cliff edge.

 

Tunnel vision he almost collided with Lena as she blinked onto the scene.

 

“I heard Gun shots. What’s going on?!” The pilot asked as she kept pace with Jesse’s run. He glanced at her for a second. The omega wasn’t armed, still in her casual gear she wore only leggings, a t-shirt and her chronal accelerator. It was too risky for her to get close to this guy.

 

“Hostile on the roof, 2’oclock.” McCree barked, taking another shot at the tresspasser as he bunny hopped across from the roof to the entrance of the hangar. “Fuck, he’s heading further into the compound. Here take this.” He tossed Lena one of his flash grenades. She caught it, fumbling a little and falling behind a step. “Go ahead and cut him off, I’ll block his exit from this side. Pincher movement. Be careful. He’s only got a bow but it can fire some fancy ass arrows.”

 

“Gotcha. See you in a jiffy.” The omega said in reply and blinked away, taking the lower door as Jesse sprinted to the stairs to follow the alpha. Feeling a little out of breath, Jesse reminded himself to take Brigette up on her offer to do cardio together.

 

The stranger’s scent was everywhere now, leaving a near perfect trail for Jesse’s adrenaline filled brain to follow. He didn’t see the man enter the MV-261 Orca hanging from the ceiling but his nose told him he was hiding in there.  Finger on the trigger he made his way slowly across the maintenance platform. He hoped Lena had made it around, he couldn’t see or smell the omega. Although that meant neither could his target which he hoped would give them an advantage if she was in place.  He reached the door, waiting just out of the thresh hold.

 

_1…2…3_

 

Jesse rolled into the room and fanned the hammer, aiming for the legs. Enough to down but not kill the man. There was a whistling clink as his bullets pinged off armor. Fingers working furiously he tried to reload but the other alpha was on him. Teeth bared the archer brought his bow across in a furious swipe. The makeshift melee cracked Jesse across the jaw sending the bullets in his palm flying as he hit the floor. Before Jesse could even spit the blood from his mouth the sharp tip of an arrow was placed against his temple.

 

“Who the fuck even are you?” Jesse snarled, opting to swallow the liquid in his mouth.  Their gazes met and Jesse peered into the eyes of his potential killer. There was rage but it was confused and hurt, not like the controlled aggression Jesse was used to seeing.

 

At his words his attacker pulled the sting on his bow tighter. He gave Jesse a look that felt almost familiar, like he was re-watching a video he didn’t quite remember. Lips parting the bowman began to form an answer before timely as ever Lena Oxton knocked him flying with a hand pallet truck. The man was sent flying and there was a sickening crunch as he hit the opposing wall. Knocked out cold the alpha didn’t get up and his arrow and bow pattered harmlessly to the floor.

 

“Well that worked better than expected…” Lena said sheepishly as she stood over the two Men, expression as shocked as Jesses.  “You think I over did it?”

 

Getting to his feet Jesse looked at the prone man, still half under the pallet lift. The cowboy was relieved to see the gentle rise and fall of his chest, he wasn’t dead at least. If they got him to the med bay there shouldn’t be any permanent damage. No matter who he was it was their responsibility to get him the aid he needed.

 

_But…Who was this man?_

_Talon?_

_Sent to pick them off before Overwatch could even find it’s feet?_

 

No, his clothing wasn’t right. He could say a lot about Talon but their fashion choices were pretty consistent. This assassin wore something too casual to be part of _that_ organization. High collared winter coat, slacks and a pair of high tops. It wasn’t Talon’s style one bit.

 

“Maybe a little, here help me get him on my shoulders.” Jesse answered honestly. Limping slightly, he moved to the alpha’s side, strong hands starting to pull the machinery away.

 

“No way, you can barely stand.” Lena said crouching to help him. Patting the now upright pallet truck she added. “ Let’s use this.”

 

Jesse gave her a lop-sided frown. “Doesn’t seem to polite to cart him off on the thing you literally just beat him unconscious with…but I guess you’re right.” Working together they lifted the bowman onto palette. It didn’t look like a comfortable ride but Jesse supposed it wouldn’t matter much to the archer. Considering he was unconsious.

 

 Lena pulling the cart, Jesse brought up the rear one hand on their cargo’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t roll off. They met Brigitte at the stairwell down to the ground floor. Her face was flushed from running and she carried her shield and mace in hand. The alpha-beta didn’t need prompting as she took over pulling the cart, freeing up Lena to relieve Jesse himself. He thanked them generously suddenly feeling the pain in his leg where the archer had clipped him with his first arrow.

 

By the time they had reached the Medbay Reinhardt and Torbjorn had both joined them; each offering to take over transporting the captor before being silenced by Brigette’s chastising but light-hearted comments. Despite the seriousness of the situation McCree couldn’t help but crack an amused smirk.

 

First aid trained, it was Brigitte who first started to work on the passed-out intruder. Lifting him onto the bed with Reinhardt’s help she looked over his injuries, weapons discarded a few feet away. Her hands cupped the bowman’s face as she inspected the large lump forming on the alpha’s forehead. With a concerned expression she turned to Tracer. “Lena can you-”

 

“Get the Doc, no problem. I’m on my way.” The pilot chimed in reply before zipping out the door with a blue flash of light. Content the man was in good hands Jesse limped across to the unoccupied bed and sat down with a hiss. Placing his hat to one side he ran his fingers through his hair. His wound was starting to sting. Glancing away from his daughter and the strange man, Torbjorn made his way over to Jesse.

 

“He get you?” The engineer asked in a gruff voice, his face pulled into the usual displeased scowl.

 

“Just a bit.” Jesse replied gesturing to his thigh as he turned his leg to show the crimson blemish blooming on the brown of his trousers. He counted it a small victory that his chaps hadn’t been damaged, the arrow having bounced up and caught the back of his leg.

 

“Hmm…” Torbjorn turned away from McCree and back to his daughter and her patient. Nodding in their direction he asked.“ So who is he?”

 

“No idea.” Jesse mumbled prodding at his wound with a finger. Unsurprisingly it stung like a bitch and he had to restrain a curse.

 

“Talon?” Reinhardt asked across the room, he stood by his squire’s side ready to restrain the alpha should he awake.

 

“I don’t think so. Not their style.” Jesse replied pulling out his tobacco tin teeth gritted against the fading pain. Clicking it open to pull out a cigarillo he continued. “There would be more than one.”

 

“ If he’s not Talon then what is he?” Lindholm growled folding his arms.

 

“Family.” Angela’s voice made Jesse jump as she entered, Lena a step behind. The doctor’s sleeves were already rolled up and she carried her staff in one hand. The Beta’s face was grave. “That’s Hanzo Shimada. ”

 

The whole room stopped, a split second were no one even breathed and the only sound in the room was the whirring of the ceiling fan. Jesse turned to the unconscious man, outlook changed. This was the man who had made Genji what he is. The alpha’s nose twitched as he supressed a snarl. He didn’t know what he felt about this vagabond but he knew one thing for sure: he was dangerous and his presence made Jesse more uneasy than the bastion.

 

“Who?” Brigitte whispered softly to her mentor as she backed away to let the medic take over. Angela set to work inspecting the bump on the man’s head distancing herself from the ensuing conversation.

 

“Genji’s brother.” Her mentor replied, voice low, as he lead the young engineer to one side.

 

“The one who...” She didn’t need to clarify what she meant it was on everyone’s mind. This unconscious intruder was the man who had tried to kill their friend.

 

“Yes.” Was all Reinhardt replied his face grave, mouth a flat line of worry. The room was silent once more as they watched Angela work. Now that it was mentioned there was quite a resemblance between the man and Genji. Nothing drastic but enough for Jesse, who knew Genji’s face as well as his own, to pick out the likeness. If you covered the alpha’s forehead and mouth then you could practically be looking at his younger brother.

 

“I’m going to get Genji.” Lena announced her voice un-characteristically solemn. Jesse watched her go feeling conflicted. It was Genji’s right to know that his brother was here. It was almost certain the man had come for him but Jesse’s gut told him it was a bad idea. That putting the two brothers in a room together would only lead to conflict. Genji had said that he’d reached out to his brother, that he wanted to reconcile. The cyborg having forgiven his brother and ready to let him back into his life but Jesse still felt uneasy. Genji could say that Hanzo had changed but words meant nothing if they weren’t back by actions and as far as Jesse could see Hanzo wasn’t taking actions that supported his brother’s claim. Considering the amount of arrows Jesse had found making their way towards him today.

 

The doctor had finished her treatment by the time Lena returned with Genji. The cyborg, mask now clipped back in place, took a few hasty steps towards the bed before coming to a stop at its end. Dr Zeigler looked up at his presence. They exchanged an unspoken conversation, the Dr hesitantly holding out her hand to the omega. He took it giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting her go leaving him alone at Hanzo’s bedside. Anxious Jesse watched them ready to amble over if Genji needed his help. To one side Torbjorn gave a strong huff out his nose as if to clear it of any scent.

 

“Alright Jesse, lets have a look at you.” Angela said stepping in front of the cowboy, blocking the two brothers from view. Jesse resisted the urge to peer round her and keep an eye on Genji. Instead he focussed on the Doctor. She frowned and took the cigarette from his mouth stashing it in the top pocket of her lab coat.

 

“Just my thigh, got clipped by an arrow.” Jesse answered with a frown, gesturing to his wound as he did so. The pain was but a dull ache now.

 

“Hmmm. Okay” She said peering at the cut as she put on some latex gloves. “ You’re going to have to take your trousers off I’m afraid.”

 

“Ahhh, Alright…”

 

Torbjorn cleared his throat and made his leave, nodding a goodbye at the pair as Angela pulled the privacy screen across blocking Genji out of the cowboy’s view completely. Jesse slipped off the bed, and onto his feet, still looking in Genji’s direction. His nose twitched as he switched to smell to track the unseen omega. Angela waited patiently as he undid his belt and pulled off his trousers, kicking off his boots as he did so. Although the Beta had seen him half naked a hundred times before Jesse still felt embarrassed standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers and a shirt. He wasn’t as in shape as he used to be, life on the run making it hard to keep his toned physic.

 

“Jesus, he really did a number on you.” Angela commented as she crouched behind him to inspect the wound. Fingers gently pulling up the hem of his boxers to expose more of the cut, she prodded at the tender flesh. Jesse gave stifled grunt, peering at the wound himself. The cut wasn’t deep and luckily hadn’t hit anything vital but it was messy. The arrow seemingly hitting three different parts of his leg creating a crisscross pattern across his inner and back thigh. There was smudges of blood all across his quads and a few streakes where the liquid had dripped from the wound to his lower leg. A small amount still oozed from the deeper cuts but mostly the wound had clotted.  “ Nothing I can’t fix up, though.”

 

Content he was in good hands he let Angela work and returned to his attention to Genji behind the curtain. The omega was silent and still beside the bed as far as Jesse’s nose could tell. He hoped he was patched up before Hanzo woke up. He wanted to be by the ninja’s side when that happened.

 

“So what happened exactly?” Angela asked behind him, her sentence punctuated by the sound of her ripping open a medical wipe.

 

“I was out by the launch pad when I saw someone lurking on the bridge. Tried to take a shot at him but he fired some fancy arrow at my feet. Exploded upwards making this mess.” Jesse grumbled his voice wavering as Angela started to clean out the wound.

 

“Sorry.” The medic murmured although she didn’t stop. Switching to a new wipe to thoroughly clean the wound. “Please continue.”

 

“And then I gave chase. Lena turned up and we cornered him in the hanger. He got a good hit across my face and downed me. Had an arrow to my head when Lena showed up and ran him over with a pallet truck.” She stopped cleaning and fiddled about with the tray beside her.

 

“Ah, I was wondering why that was in the corridor.” She commented as she shook a spray bottle. “This is going to sting a little.”

 

 Used to the antiseptic spray Jesse didn’t flinch when the doctor pressed the canister lid and his back thigh was coated in the yellow solution. Dabbing away the excess with a cotton pad she continued. “Did he say anything?”

 

“No, just shot at me.”

 

“Well by the sounds of it, you shot first or at least tried to.” There was a ripping noise as she opened a new packet.

 

“Don’t tell me he wouldn’t of attack if I hadn’t drawn first.” Jesse twisted his torso to look at the doctor. She didn’t meet his gaze, too intent on patching up his wound. Her nimble fingers where applying butterfly stiches, suturing his cuts back together. “You know what he did to Genji, what he’s like.”

 

“I do and that’s exactly why I don’t think he would have.” She replied focussed still on sticking the sutures down. “ Genji tells me he is a broken man, looking for redemption.” Finished she looked up to meet Jesse’s gaze. His own fears were reflected in her eyes. “Whether he’ll find it I don’t know… but we’ll support Genji _and_ his brother through this time.”

 

Jesse sighed, he didn’t know what to reply so instead remained quiet. Patch up finished Jesse stepped away from Angela, his back thigh now covered in a white self-adhesive bandage. It wasn’t going to be fun peeling that off in a week or so. Even if he was lucky enough to walk away without any scars there would be a bare patch in his leg hair for a while.

 

“Thanks Doc.” Jesse pulled his pants back on as the Beta cleared up the mess. Slipping his boots back on Angela waved a strip of pills in front of his face. Jesse straightened up and took the medicine with a smile.

 

“Awww, Paracetamol. Angela, you’re really cracking out the strong stuff.” Jesse joked popping out one of the tablets in his mouth and dry swallowing.

 

“You’re a Big boy Jesse, you can make do.” Angela laughed pulling the curtain back and opening them up to the rest of the room again. Everyone but the two brothers had left, trusting Jesse and Angela to intervene should anything happen.

 

“Sure thing, Doc.” Jesse retrieved his hat and made his way over to the other bed, gait back to normal. Genji was by his brother’s bedside now, chair drawn up so he could rest his elbows on the mattress. The cyborg had removed all of his mask and was resting his chin on the flat of his hands. He wore a brooding expression. He didn’t hear Jesse’s approach and only looked round when the cowboy tenderly placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“McCree.” Genji smiled weakly sounding relieved. He leant behind him to steal the visiting chair from another bed and drag it across for Jesse to sit.

 

“How are you holding up?” The alpha asked as he took the seat and looked across at the unconscious man. He looked much more innocent and peaceful in sleep than he had awake.

 

“Okay, I think… I did not expect him to come so soon or to even know where I was.” Genji admitted. He fidgeted his hands and Jesse wondered if he wanted to hold his brothers. That’s what people usually did at the bedside of the sick, right? “It is a good sign though.”

 

“You sure about this?” Jesse pressed still unsure himself. Like Angela said he would support Genji through this but it didn’t mean he had to like it. “He might still hurt you.”

 

“There is nothing he can do which he has not already done.” Genji’s right hand left his face and instead found McCree’s holding it loosely as he continued to watch his brother. Jesse gave it a good-natured squeeze. They ended their conversation and instead waited in silence for Genji’s brother to wake up.

 

 An hour passed with no movement from the elder Shimada brother. Sensing Genji’s worry Jesse left him to get them both a cup of tea. The beverage usually helped calm the cyborg and the rec room was only five minutes away. He’d be back before he knew it. Genji thanked him as he left and gave Jesse’s hand one last squeeze before they parted. On his way out, the cowboy shared a look with Angela, who was sat at the nurses station. He trusted her to keep an eye on the two, look out for Genji as she always did. The beta stared back at him with kind reassuring eyes.

 

The rec room was empty when he entered. Brain on auto pilot he went to the cuboard and fished out his and Genji’s mugs: The ninja’s a bright Christmas Patchimari piece of merch and Jesse’s a leftover beige cup from when the watch point was active. He filled up the kettle and popped a green tea bag in Genji’s and a simple breakfast tea in his own. It wasn’t the good stuff Genji usually liked but at the moment he didn’t think the omega would mind.

 

Waiting for the water to boil he couldn’t help but think of all those years ago when he’d met Genji in the swiss base rec room, when all this mess had really started. He’d felt almost as conflicted then as he did now, only wanting the best for his friend. At least back then he had had Reyes. A rational voice in the sea of madness that was his social life. There had been Miss Amari too, her calm demeanour and teasing words keeping him grounded. But now they were both dead and Jesse was on his own, his closest friend the root of his troubles.

 

The kettle clicked and Jesse filled up the mugs, stirring his own with a teaspoon to strengthen the brew. The fridge was empty so he had no choice to make his a black tea. Mug in each hand the cowboy left the rec room and headed back to Medbay. Before he even reached the right corridor, he heard the shouting. Dropping the teas, he broke into a run, heart pounding. He didn’t notice the crash of the mugs smashing on the floor his ears too focused on pulling words from the noise.

 

“Calm down, It’s me Hanzo. You’re in the infirmary.” Came Genji’s voice through the door.

 

“Mr Shimada we’re not going to hurt you.” Said Angela as Jesse crashed through the door and into the room. His teeth were bared as he flooded the room with alpha scent. All three occupants of the room turned in his direction, startled by his sudden entrance.

 

Lip curling Hanzo Shimada pointed across the ward at Jesse from his place by the bed. “You!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again for sticking with me on this one! I hope you like the chapter it was a difficult one to write for me but I'm mostly happy with how it's come out. 
> 
> Exams are upon on me so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Sorry!
> 
> A huge thanks to those who have left comments on this fic you guys are amazing and pretty much my motivation to keep this fic going. 
> 
> Also to my starved smutt lovers someday it will return, I promise but for now enjoy the shabby plot and fluff.


	6. Scent so strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Most importantly, Jesse, always tell the people you care for how much you love them. Because there may come a day you won’t be able to.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Even if they don’t want you back.” Jesse whispers, the words leaving his lips before he consciously thinks them.
> 
>  
> 
> “…Even then…” 
> 
> Jesse has a not so positive second meeting with Genji's bother and reflects on his feelings about Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short one this time guys. Sorry it took so long and thank you for waiting!
> 
> FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

The two alphas stared each other down, lips drawn back into matching snarls. They didn’t move at first: their bodies tense, shoulders raised like hackles on a dog. Jesse’s nose was flooded with Hanzo’s scent, abrasive and antagonising. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. There was no doubt his body was matching the display, pumping his own pheromones into the air. He wasn’t going to back down.

 

 Hand hovering over peacemaker the cowboy’s trigger finger twitched. The movement didn’t go unnoticed, Hanzo’s eyes flicking to the weapon for a split second before returning to the gunslingers face. Hanzo wasn’t going to backdown either.

 

“Genji, get behind me.” Jesse growled his voice low and commanding. The omega looked at his friend brows furrowed in confusion and then anger.

 

 “Get behind you? Jesse what are you on about?” The omega barked back, his voice starting to sound annoyed. He was scowling at Jesse and the alpha could only look back pleadingly. Jesse’s lip parted in a reply but the words trailed off as Hanzo took a step forward and the tension snapped, both alphas striding towards one another. They met at the end of the medical bed; their clash accompanied by a yelp from Angela and a curse in Japanese from Genji. Jesse’s gun was forgotten as both Alpha’s seized one another. This wasn’t a fight to hurt one another but to gain dominance and Jesse wasn’t going to let himself be out done.

 

_He was the alpha, he would protect his pack._

 

_He would have Genji’s back._

 

Despite his size Hanzo was surprisingly strong and Jesse found himself struggling to take control. The bowman’s grasp was vice like as he seized the cowboys biceps.

 

_At the touch recognition sparked in Jesse’s mind._

 

_For a split second he was thrown back to the swiss base, to sparing in the gym, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose. His opponent a new recruit, with crimson eyes and an aura of pure rage eyes, him from the other side of the mat. A whistle peeps and the match starts, the small man dashing forward to seize his arm and the side of his head. Jesse smirks he knows he’s got the upper hand here. Stronger, brawling will be in his advantage. The cyborg’s knee flashes up as he tries to land hits on Jesse’s abdomen. The cowboy tanks them easily, bracing himself against each blow, leaning slightly forward as he does so. He tenses for the third hit planning to act after it but the knee doesn’t come and instead he feels his leg hooked out from under him and the hand on his head push him sideways. Jesse almost does a flip as he tumbles to the floor, his opponent using his own momentum and weight to carry out the action.  The cyborg is on top of him in an instant, knee on the small of his back, hand’s wrenching Jesse’s arms backwards. The match ends, the newbie victorious._

Jesse is back to the present and he feels the alpha land the first knee. He doesn’t lean forward to brace like before and instead pushes back against his opponent keeping himself upright. Fighting to not be bent back Hanzo pushes against McCree. It’s in that instant Jesse hooks his leg under Hanzo’s and uses the man’s own momentum to flip him. It’s an adapted version of the very same move the bowman was about to use on him. Hanzo this the floor like a brick and Jesse doesn’t give him a chance to get up as he leaps on the other man adrenaline numbing the pain in his thigh.

 

“ENOUGH! Stop this now.” Hanzo is pinned beneath him as he looks up at Genji’s order. Jesse doesn’t know what the omega’s expression is but it’s not good. He’s annoyed at Jesse. There’s a tremble in Genji’s upper lip, showing a hint of teeth. “Get off, my brother.”

 

“Genj, I-“ The omega waves a hand to silence him and Jesse is left opened mouthed as he gets off the other alpha. Hanzo huffs beside the cowboy as he pulls himself to his feet, rage quelled for the moment. There’s creases round his mouth like he’s stifling a snarl. Jesse feels his own lips twitching as he supresses his own.

 

“Jesse I think it’s best if you leave.” Angela suggests from behind him. She’s angry too. Jesse knows he’s done wrong. That this was not reaction they wanted from him. His thoughts go back to the conversations he’d had with them both, about Hanzo seeking redemption…about being supportive.

 

McCree shoots one last ,pitifully desperate, look in Genji’s direction. The Cyborg doesn’t meet his gaze and instead moves to his brother’s side checking him over as the alpha goes rigid. Swallowing the lump in his throat the cowboy leaves. Angela ignores him as he passes her to reach the door.

 

 

“You’re such a fucking idiot.” Jesse groans as he stands out in the hallway alone. Rubbing his face as he exhales slowly, hands moving up to run through his hair. He’d fucked up this time. Fucked up bad and he doesn’t even know how to feel about it. At the time he’d been so sure, his instincts insistent. Hanzo was a threat and Genji needed protecting. But… it was all wrong. So fucking wrong.

 

_You know why you did it…You’ve always know…It’s no coincidence he got mad about it. He doesn’t wan-_

 

“I’m guessing you’re the source of this mess.” Reinhardt calls from further down the corridor. He stands over the broken mugs Jesse dropped earlier, mop in hand. The tool looks miniscule in his hulking hands. The alpha isn’t angry, in fact his face looks amused. There’s the slightest curve of his lips and creasing of his eyes.

 

“Yeah, sorry let me come clean that up…” Jesse replies closing the distance between them. Reinhardt makes no further comment and offers him the mop when Jesse arrives at his side. The smaller alpha takes it with a soft thank you. He begins to clean up. A dust pan sits to one side of the puddle of tea, shards of his and Genji’s broken mugs lay in its bottom. Guilt wracks Jesse’s heart as he wipes the mop head back and forth _. He really can’t do anything without leaving something broken._

 

Genji was like Jesse, he didn’t have many material things. Jesse’s gun and Genji’s sword seemed to be the only constants in their lives. Yet Jesse had still found a way to destroy what little they had. He didn’t know when Genji got his cup. Whether it was a gift from someone special or something he’d brought for himself but he knew it was important to the cyborg. And he’d gone and smashed it in some stupid alpha brained protective bullshit.

 

“There is a lot on your mind, Jesse.” Reinhardt’s deep rumble draws him from his thoughts and he looks up from his near completed work. The crusader’s one blue eye looks at him sincerely. Jesse hesitates, he’s not sure what to say, what to admit. They’d never really been close… he’d always looked to Reyes or Miss Amari for guidance so he didn’t know how the other alpha would react to him opening up. But then again… Reinhardt had spent almost twice the time he had with both his former mentors and the Alpha , despite his bravado, always had the kindest of words.

 

“I’ve messed up… an’ I don’t know what to do.” Jesse admitted. He continued to clean breaking their eye contact. “I heard shouting, thought Hanzo was awake and going to hurt Genji…and Angela.” The other alpha notices the pause and Jesse hurriedly continues “ But it turns out he was just scared and me barging in there, teeth bared, looking for a fight wasn’t the greatest of ideas…an’…an’  well now Genji’s angry at me.”

 

“Yes, that maybe wasn’t the best plan of action.” Reinhardt confirmed, he was crouching down to look at the broken mugs in the pan. Picking up a large patchimari covered piece he inspected the damage. “Finish up here and then come to my trailer. I have something to show you.”

 

“Sure thing, Lieutenant.” Jesse sighed, not missing the small smile Whilhelm gave at the title. The alpha really was a softie at heart.

 

“Try not to sweat the small things, Jesse. We have all been through a lot. We have all made mistakes but despite it all we are family and Family forgive each other.” The crusader breaks into a wide smile, his brows tilted to soften the expression. He gets up from his crouch, dustpan in hand and adds. “Even if they do start stupid fights.”

 

 Jesse watched him go, his eyes lingering on the empty hallway for a few heart beats even after the other man was gone. He wasn’t convinced but the alpha’s comments had quelled some of the thoughts in his head and he returned to his task.

 

The tea cleaned up surprisingly well and Jesse was done much faster than he expected… Reinhardt must have only just started cleaning when he exited the Medbay. He felt guilty, for leaving he mess for someone else to find, maybe it wasn’t all bad that he had been thrown out. At least this way he could patch up this small mistake.

 

_I hope the bigger ones are as easy as this._

 

Mop in hand he looked about the room to find the cupboard the tool was normally stowed in. There appeared to be no apparent openings except the double doors further down the corridor that led to the infirmary. Not wanting to keep Reinhard waiting he left mop leant against the corridor wall, hoping a better-informed person could put it in his rightful place.

 

 

Reinhardt’s trailer wasn’t hard to find, it was still outside the hanger; the same place he’d parked it after he’d driven the vehicle up from the island’s small docks when he and Brigitte had first arrived. The mobile workshop’s doors were thrown open and there was an organized mess of Armor and gadgets littered outside the truck. Unfinished projects of Brigitte’s presumably, the engineer making use of the extra space, not yet comfortable moving into the Base’s workshop.

 

 _But I suppose her Dad will be setting shop in there himself._ Jesse thought as he moved round a chunky battered looking gauntlet. _It must be nice to create things._ Jesse wasn’t dumb but he wasn’t really the creative type. Give him a gun and he could tell you how to break it apart and put it back together again. Need a mission plan drawn up he’s your man. Hell he was even pretty innovative in the field but stick him in front of an easel or a bunch of nuts and bolts and the best he could muster up is a stick figure or a phallic image made from a screw and two nuts.

 

The sun was beginning to set when Jesse entered the trailer and he found himself squinting as the shadows of the workshop enveloped him. His eyes were slow adjust but it didn’t seem matter too much;  at the back a sliding door was open an inch spilling soft yellow light into the room. Jesse’s nose told him Reinhardt was just past the door. Floor creaking under his feet be made his way across the workshop, his boots kicking a stray screw under a worktop as he did so.  There was a soft thump from the other room as the noise made his presence known to the alpha in the other room. Out of politeness Jesse knocked on the door’s body before sliding it across and stepping inside.

 

“Jesse, Welcome.” Reinhardt called from the other side of the narrow space. It was a bunk room just large enough for two large single beds stacked on top of each other. The room reminded him of the bunks he used to stay back in his Blackwatch days, the ones he stayed in when they were posted on naval bases. Reinhardt gestured to the bottom bunk as he pulled a stool from the corner for himself. An old shoe box lay on the bed lid askew and as Jesse took a seat he caught a glimpse of something pick inside. “ Sorry for the enclosed nature of our meeting place. I do not feel comfortable sharing what I am to show you where we might be interrupted.”

 

“No problem, I understand.” Jesse replied lifting a foot to rest it on his knee only to hiss and remove it as his wound flared up. Instead he turned his focus back to Reinhardt, trying to hold the pain out of his voice. “So what was it you wanted to show me?”

 

The alpha nodded to the box at Jesse’s side. His face was neutral but Jesse could sense the glimmer of sorrow in his heart. This was something important to the other man. Movements slow and gentle Jesse lifted the boxes top off. Inside was a collection of pink, red and white envelopes of varying sizes. Confused Jesse looked back at Reinhardt, who just nodded for him to continue, the look of sadness stronger in his face now.

 

Jesse took the envelope on top, a salmon pink rectangular shaped, it was pretty unremarkable. The envelope wasn’t sealed, the lip only tucked inside to keep it closed. Using a thumb, he swiped it open softly and pulled out the paper inside. It was a greetings card. Coral pink, two cartoon owls sat perched on a branch surrounded by a splatter of pink hearts. The phrase “Möchtest du mein Valentin sein?” was written in fancy cursive above them. Almost hesitant Jesse opened the card to read the inside.

 

“ My Dearest Ana,

 

Not a day goes by that I do not miss you.

 

**Alles Liebe zum Valentinstag!**

Your knight forever and always,

 

Reinhardt”

 

“You and Ana-but I thought…. She had a husband.” Jesse asks scandalised by the cards implications. Miss Amari had never struck him as the person to do such a thing. She had shown nothing but love to Sam and always spent her breaks with him and Fareeha. Reinhardt doesn’t meet his gaze and Jesse’s look turns to a concerned one.

 

“No, Her and I were never mates.” Reinhardt consoled his voice low, oddly empty. The other alpha hunched forward forearms on his knees as he spoke, gaze to the floor. “ In the beginning, when Overwatch was a single strike team, we had a few tussles in the hay. Nothings serious…just two soldiers relieving stress. I had hoped it would be more but with the crisis and the fighting we never had a chance. No one had time for romance. We were too busy fighting a war.” Reinhardt’s voice picked up as he relived old, happy memories. A smile returned to his lips as he continued. “Yet after two years of service together I was smitten. How could I not be. She was everything and more, it was for her that I fought. Every chance I got I would sing her praises, speak of her skill and her beauty.”

 

Jesse knew the feeling, he wasn’t as vocal or as outright as Reinhardt but he could never shake the urge to compliment Genji. Letting the omega know he appreciated him was important to Jesse not just because it showed his affection but also because he saw the small amounts of peace it brought the cyborg.

 

“She always brushed if off, thinking it to be meaningless chatter. I thought after the crisis I would have time to confess to her properly. Tell her in truth what I felt but… I never got a chance.” His voice was resigned, heartbreakingly so. It didn’t seem fair for such a kind man to feel such things.

 

“It was on the first diplomatic mission after the crisis that she met Sam and well… you know how the story goes from there.” The alpha leaned across to the bed and took the card from Jesse’s hands. The giant man was surprisingly gentle as he put the card away and placed it back in the box. “ I kept the cards just in case… In case one day she would stand up and want me to be the one by her side or I got enough courage to fight for her… but again I left it too late…”

 

Jesse didn’t need an explanation… Ana’s death had hit everyone hard. He himself had been devastated, a mess kept only together by the need to complete Reyes’ missions. He couldn’t imagine what Reinhardt had felt. To lose someone that you had feelings like that for. To not be able to mourn properly either, keeping the pain hidden to protect the family left behind who did not know the nature of Ana and his relationship. To suffer such great loss in silence and still come out the other side standing. Jesse wouldn’t be surprised if he was the first person who Reinhardt had ever told about this. It didn’t seem like an appropriate conversation to have with anyone else. Especially those who’d been close to both her and Sam.

 

There was a beat as the cowboy contemplated what Reinhardt had shared and the implications of his story; the morals lessons it taught. Jesse’s stomach clenched as he thought of himself in the others Alpha’s shoes. Of a world without…without _him_. It didn’t seem possible, it didn’t seem like a reality that could be possible. He wasn’t saying that Genji was invulnerable, that he couldn’t die. The omega’s past alone proved other whys but a universe where Genji did pass was not one Jesse could fathom. He could live a life without Genji, he’d done it for the past few years but that was different. He’d always known somewhere out there the cyborg was alive, breathing, existing. Jesse wasn’t sure how he’d react if Genji was to die. If he did…stave off the thought of… not existing himself… he was certain he would no longer be himself with the omega gone.

 

“Jesse.” Not for the first time that night Jesse was pulled from his thoughts by Reinhardt. He looked up from the floor where his gaze had drifted, eyes unseeing. The other alpha met his gaze, face serious willing Jesse to really listen to his words not just hear them.

 

“Yeh?”

 

“We have one life and It is oh so short. For people like us it will be filled with misery and heartbreak. It is unavoidable…but we can live life for the joys it does bring. Because it’s those joys when they come that make life worth living.” Jesse furrowed his brows at the other man, the words he spoke were true but they were nothing he hadn’t heard before. The ideology was one common among soldiers. Live for the small things _‘sex, scotch and good food.’_ As Tio used to say. “Most importantly, Jesse, always tell the people you care for how much you love them. Because there may come a day you won’t be able to.”

  
  
“Even if they don’t want you back.” Jesse whispers, the words leaving his lips before he consciously thinks them.

 

“…Even then…” The alpha replies as he gets to his feet and stows the box of never to be opened cards in a draw. Jesse wonders how far back the Valentines go. How far back would Jesse’s go had it been him?

 

_Even then_

It doesn’t make sense in Jesse’s head. It seems like an easy way to drive away Genji, breakdown the relationship he worked so hard to get back. The alpha gets to his own feet and mumbles a good bye, head muddled. The urge to drink returns. He wants a whisky, something to take the edge off. To numb his senses until their a monotonous drone and he can feel something familiar. “ Although I don’t think you’re grasping at straws, McCree.” Jesse pauses at the door but he doesn’t look back, he doesn’t want to hear this. He knows it’s not true, that every stutter his heart makes is wrong , that he’ll always be hoping for something he can never have. “ Genji feels more for you than you realise.”

 

“Understood… Thank you for the advice Lieutenant. I’ll...I’ll see you at breakfast.” He won’t… Jesse knows he’s going to be alone for a day…days? He’s not sure yet, he has to think for a bit.  
  
  
  
He doesn’t sleep that night. He doesn’t even to try. He knows he won’t be able to and instead will lay in bed restless, tossing and turning until he needs a smoke and uses up half his remaining stash of cigarettes. It’s not worth the effort. Not to mention the idea of being so close Genji’s room, where the omega’s scent can leak out and reach him, curdles his stomach. He’s not ready for the torrent of emotions the omega’s presence will trigger.

 

 

Early in the evening he paces the compound, following the cliff side like he always does. The sea is dark, illuminated only by the soft light of the night sky’s half-moon and the blinking red lights from the fishing boats still out of port that sit on the horizon, a safe distance from the island’s rocky coastline. The watchpoint it’s self is pitch black, trying it’s best to conceal its activity whilst the team grows in number. It’s hard to see but Jesse prefers it like this, he doesn’t think he could stomach the fluorescent intensity of the flood lights at the moment. By the time he’s tired of the pacing the grass on the cliff is flattened, showing a near perfect trail of his walking for anyone stupid enough to look.

 

Wound on his thigh aching he sits. His perch is the same one he’d shared with Genji all those weeks before. When the cyborg had shared his story and when he’d promised to never leave Jesse again.

 

What was he going to do? His head told him to shut it all down, step back from Genji and give him some space. Preserve their friendship and return to his rules of never over stepping his boundaries.

 

But his heart, his heart wanted to grab at the chance, no matter how minuscule. Go for that happy ending, the one with Genji that his heart never gave up on…But what did his heart know, it was his heart that broke the mugs, that attacked Hanzo and that driven Genji away all those years ago.

 

It would be easier if he could talk to Genji about it. Just ask him straight what Jesse was to him.

 

 

_So why don’t you?_

  
  
Jesse doesn’t know.

  
  
_Yes you do._

  
  
He doesn’t want to admit it.

 

_It’s because you’re too scared he’ll say no. You’d rather live with a chance than risk ending it all._

 

Jesse smells him before he sees him and at first, he thinks his mind is playing tricks. But it’s really him. It’s Genji, here with him of all places. The alpha makes no move as the cyborg approaches, doesn’t acknowledge the other man, gives him every opportunity to change his mind. Yet in a few heartbeats Genji is by his side, clambering up onto the crate with him to sit cross legged, his body dangerously close to McCree’s. Jesse waits for him to say something, to shout at him again. He waits for the passionate rebuke he deserves and for the rejection he’s earned but the night is silent , the only sound the soft lapping of the ocean below.

 

Anxious Jesse parts his lips to speak. “ Genji, I-“

 

“It is done.” Genji cuts him off voice void of emotion, robotic in sound and nature. Jesse swallows the lump in his throat and seals himself off from his feelings. He wasn’t ready for this, not in the slightest.

 

“It won’t happen again.” He say’s similarly flat. Jaw clenched the cowboy gets to his feet ready to leave Genji in peace. Tomorrow he would go back to his rules, redraw the lines between him and Genji and remind himself of what his roles was in the Omega’s life. Genji would be free of his pining once more.

 

The alpha goes to leave but there’s a hand on his shoulder rooting him in place. It’s firm but controlled, like the other man is trying his best not to clutch desperately at the cowboy. Jesse knows if he turns now Genji will see his face, see the heartbreak in his expression but he does any way. He can’t bring himself to be as cold as to shrug the touch off and keep going. He’d rather be vulnerable than mean.

 

Genji’s mask is removed and he wears Jesse’s serape round his shoulders. The ten-gallon Jesse hadn’t even realised he’d left in the med bay sits in his lap, tinted green by the LEDs in the cyborgs chest. The ninja’s eyes are watery, pupils wide from the low light, as he looks at Jesse. There’s pain in his expression and the tightness in Jesse’s throat becomes almost unbearable.

 

_Why did he have to see him tonight, before he’d had a chance to stomp out the feelings rekindling in his heart?_

 

Genji’s mouth opens a few times, his lips trying to form the first syllable of a sentence before growing still as their owner gives up. The omega breaks their eye contact and looks to the hat in his lap.

 

“You forgot your stuff.” He states, although Jesse knows it’s not what he really wants to say.

 

“Oh… Thanks.” McCree says, the words are almost hypercritical considering the circumstances. He takes the hat from Genji’s hands and places it onto his head, arm reaching out to take his shawl as Genji shrugs it over his shoulders. The alpha doesn’t put the serape on, knowing the action will take longer than he wishes to linger in the other man’s presence.

 

“Jesse… I’m not angry.” Genji explains before he can leave. Jesse can’t bear to meet his gaze. “ I’m really not. I… I just. I’m…”

 

 

  _I’m just not in love with you…I just don’t want you protecting me… I’m just your friend…_

_‘ I don’t want you , Jesse’_

 

 

“I’ll see you at breakfast, Genji.” The alpha lets his voice dull and walks away. He doesn’t look back but he doesn’t miss Genji’s small whisper of his name. The cyborg doesn’t stop him this time and he reaches his room without interruption. No one is about this time of night, presumably sleeping peacefully or getting ready to do so.

 

The gunslinger collapses onto his bed face first, toeing off his boots before rolling to his back to undo and kick off his trousers and slacks off. Laying in his boxers and t-shirt he lets himself cry for a while, the tears pooling on cheeks and the sides of his face. It’s good to let it out, even if he’s not entirely sure what it is.

 

He stops after a while and stares at the ceiling. He feels snotty and gross, like he’s nothing more than a kid. There mucus in his nose and he wipes a fore arm across his face to clear it. A few deep breaths and his nose is cleared. Jesse knows his cheeks are wet and his eyes will be red but he’s stopped crying and he is going to be okay. He’s always okay.

 

_‘No matter the outcome’_

 

When he sits up he notices the material at his feet, it’s crumpled and rough but he still takes it in his fists. Jesse doesn’t have to press his face into his serape to know it smells of Genji but he does so any way. The alpha is immediately rewarded with the sweet omegan scent of the cyborg. It draws memories from his mind, ones he’s simultaneously tried to forget and treasure. It’s comforting and Jesse curls in on his side, head encased in the shawl, breathing deeply as the scent calms him. He wishes with all his heart it could be a simple as this. As simple as a scent.

 

What feels like hours pass and Jesse’s mind wanders. It takes trips to painful subjects, ones that he skips over in favour of more serene thoughts, he’s too tired to feel any more pain. Inevitably, as his alpha brain is prone to, his train of thought finds its way to the images he normally conjures at night. When the loneliness becomes too much and his body speaks of a need he hasn’t been able to fulfil in years.

 

Laying on his side, face still buried in the shawl and Genji’s scent, he moves his flesh arm down to his stomach. He asks his future self for forgiveness as his fingertips push past the waistband of his boxer briefs. He’s semi hard already and it only takes a few gentle strokes to bring himself to full hardness.

 

 The touch is good but it’s the images he plays in his mind that gets him there. The fantasies of a happy life with Genji in his arms, of the omega baring his neck for Jesse to see the long-healed marks in the shape of Jesse’s teeth there and the gentle trace of the cyborgs fingers on his own throat, that pause only to linger on the alpha’s matching scar, left there a lifetime ago by Genji.

 

Genji is happy. Grinning as he displays himself. Laughing when the Jesse in his head gets flustered and he has to drag the alpha down on top of him, peppering kisses over the freckles on his nose. The noises are obscene when the omega rolls onto his stomach and pushes his ass against Jesse’s crotch. There’s mewling and moaning and panting and grunts. Half fantasy, half real as Jesse jacks himself closer to completion. Teeth clenching down onto his serape Jesse hears the fantasy Genji mewl beneath him as he’s bitten on the scruff. Jesse’s knot comes too quick and he’s left pitifully holding back sobs as he ruts into his own hand, index and thumb pinched tightly round the base of his knot. Cum splashes over his boxers and sheets as he pulls back against his knot wishing he was tidied to the omega in his dreams.

 

 Jesse doesn’t want to get up after, doesn’t want to face reality so instead he lays there. He doesn’t bother to put his dick away and instead lets the member hang out as he drifts into an uneasy sleep.

 

Jesse McCree was a fucking mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading! After exams, I had a serious case of writer's block and didn't know where I wanted to go with this chapter but I'm pretty happy with how it came out! but honestly what kept me going was all the lovely comments I received on the last chapter you guys are seriously too kind. 
> 
> I did originally intend on writing at least another 1000 words for this chapter but I felt there wasn't really a place for another 1000 words worth of content. I didn't want to ruin the pacing.
> 
> Also I have a mcgenji playlist on youtube inspired by this fic if anyone is interested. I listen to it whilst writing to get me in the mood.


	7. Scent so Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse had spent Years waiting for this momment...but it doesn't matter. Things never seem to work out how he plans and maybe he's fucked up more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Some mild description of gore in this one. Blood is described but not in detail.

Avoiding Genji for the next few days proved to be difficult. Jesse had thought with Hanzo’s arrival Genji would want to spend as much time with his brother as possible but instead they seemed to be keeping their distance. The brothers only spent time with one another during training and meals. Consequently, Genji seemed to be seeking McCree out more and more. Much to Jesse’s conflicted uneasiness.

 

“What I did- I didn’t mess stuff up between them did I?” He asked Angela at breakfast one morning. It was five days post fight and one of the few days that Genji hadn’t led his brother over to sit with him. Which was partially Jesse’s fault; he’d purposely chosen the busiest table, one without a spare seat. He hoped Genji didn’t notice.

 

“No, surprisingly not everything wrong in the world is your fault. Jesse” Angela replied between a spoonful of her cereal, her eyes going to the two Shimada brothers who sat at the other table with Brigitte and Torbjorn.  

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jesse asked defensively, scowling when the medics gaze returned to him.

 

Angela sighed. “Sorry, I just mean you worry too much Jesse. You overthink things.” She softened her expression before continuing. “Things are fine between you and Genji. Him and his brother are just adjusting to being around one another. They’re not sure how exactly to act around each other anymore. Their relationship isn’t exactly a normal one.”

 

Comforted, Jesse nodded. She was wrong about Genji and himself but at least Genji was relatively okay in regard to his and Hanzo’s relationship. Sipping his Coffee he gazed over at the cyborg. Genji at current was digging into a large bowl of brightly coloured cereal, talking between mouthful to Brigitte. It was such a contrast to how he used to be, too self-conscious to eat in front of anyone. Even Jesse.

 

“ Can you visit me later?” Angela asked as she got up to leave, breakfast tray in hand. Jesse turned from the other table to look at her, letting the absent-minded smile he was pulling slip from his lips. The medic’s face was tired but friendly, edged with a trace of amusement. Jesse felt his gut sink. “I think it’s time for your dressing to come off. I want to make sure it’s healing okay.”

 

“Oh, sure.” Jesse replied feigning an easy-going tone, before hiding his mouth behind another sip of coffee. The Doctor paused for a second watching him with curious eyes. He matched her gaze steeling his eyes like he was interrogating a criminal.

 

“Good. I will see you later then.” She left it at that, waving a quick good bye to the rest of the group before departing and leaving Jesse to stew in his own feelings. Finished with his meal the cowboy tapped his fingers on the surface of the tabletop. There wasn’t much officially planned for today, but Overwatch was set to start rolling out missions in a weeks’ time and it was expected of each agent to start training seriously. Jesse had spent the last few days sparring with Reinhardt and Brigitte, improving his skills against shielded and heavy-set targets. The training went well and the group had enjoyed their time together but Jesse doubted they’d want to train with him for another day. Plus he’s sure Winston would want him to start improving his skills against high mobility enemies… which meant either sparring with Lena, who he knew was off sight visiting her girlfriend, or with one of the Shimada brothers. A prospect he didn’t look forward to. At this point he wasn’t sure which brother would make him more tense…

 

_You say that…but really you know you could never hate spending time with him._

He knew the voice to be true, even now when he was supposed to be resetting his boundaries or cultivating that feeling of heartbreak he couldn’t help but watch Genji, content to see him happy.

 

_Still, Distance, you don’t want to make another stupid mistake_

Grabbing his tray Jesse got up to throw the left overs in the trash and leave his plates with Athena to be washed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Genji turn in his direction and extend his hand in a small wave. The cyborg wanted to talk to him. Free of his tray Jesse turned to the exit out of pure instinct, his pace quickening when he heard the sound of a seat being pushed back. If he was fast he could pretend he hadn’t see him.

 

“McCree!” The tone wasn’t unfriendly, but the cowboy still had to supress a flinch. He had that same foreboding feeling he used to get when Reyes called his name back in the early days of Blackwatch. The ‘I don’t know what I’ve done wrong’ feeling.

  
  
_Get a hold of yourself it’s just Genji_ he reminds himself.

  
  
“Mornin’. How can I help you, Pumpkin?” He asks smiling, cursing himself for using the pet name without thinking. Genji doesn’t mention it and instead smiles at Jesse.

  
  
“Would you like to spar with my brother and I this morning? Hanzo doesn’t go hard enough, I think he’s worried he’ll break me again.” Genji asks laughing at the end, there’s hope in his eyes and Jesse realises there’s nothing more he’d like than to spend time with Genji. Which means he can’t.

 

_Boundaries, friends, nothing more._

 

“Ah, No can do Genji… Got stuff to do… I… told myself I’d do some cardio.” It’s a lame excuse, a super lame one. But Genji seems to get the hint, the ninja nods smile faltering for a few heart beats before returning.

 

“ I understand, good luck with the training. Maybe tomorrow?” The cyborg’s mask is in his hands and he begins to clip it into place. Genji’s expression is hidden from Jesse’s view.

 

“Maybe.” Jesse replies feeling like the giant pile of shit he is as he awkwardly smiles back at Genji’s now covered face. The cyborg turns from him, departing with a soft pat on McCree’s shoulder. Across the room Jesse can feel Hanzo glaring at him. The alpha is watching him with steely eyes, gaze flicking between the cowboy and his brother as he takes a sip of his drink. It’s not a pleasant experience.

 

Jesse leaves unable to stand the tension any longer.

  
  
Cardio turns out to be okay. He stops off at Torbjorn’s workshops first to borrow the man’s old but song abundant mp3 player. It gives him an excuse to leave his communicator in his room and avoid any unwanted contact for the next two hours and the engineer’s music taste turns out to be half decent. The mp3 is filled with hits mostly from the early 40s and 50s but there’s a few songs from the last century that the cowboy knows. Jesse’s favourite playlist is one called ‘Updating Papa’s music taste’ which he assumes was created by one of the other man’s brood. It’s made up of the cheesy songs he used to hear on the radio growing up in New Mexico and puts a spring into his step as he starts his first few laps of the facility.

 

Running feels good. It reminds him of his time in Blackwatch when the world made sense. The main benefit is anytime his mind wanders he can focus on the music and the aching of his muscles and the rhythmic thump of his feet on the asphalt. It’s content mind numbing work.

 

“Hey, American.” Jesse almost doesn’t hear the shout over the thumping of the base in his ears. Removing an ear piece he looks around for the source, his cool down jog coming to a gentle stop. “Look up.”

 

Shielding his eyes from the late morning sun with an arm Jesse catches sight of Hanzo perched on the open top level above him. The Alpha is dressed in similar attire to him, a t-shirt, joggers and Trainers. Although Jesse has opted for leggings under rugby shorts. It’s likely he’s just finished sparring with Genji. His scowling expression gives no clue to his reasons for seeking out Jesse.

 

“How’s it going, Hanzo?” Jesse calls up to him. He’s going to be civil even if the other alpha isn’t. He promised Angela and Genji he’d put some effort into getting along with him.

 

“ I have been forbidden from using my scatter arrows, by the Ape. He is working out an alternative as of current.” Jesses fingers twitch as he supresses the urge to rub his now mostly healed wound. The archers scatter arrows where nasty, he’d seen them in action and counted himself lucky that he’d only really been grazed by one during his and Hanzo’s first altercation. He dreads to think what he’d look like if he’d been hit by all three of the arrows projectiles. It didn’t surprise Jesse that Winston hadn’t wanted them in the archer arsenal.

 

“ Well, Thanks for telling me. I …look forward to seeing the alternative he comes up with.” Jesse replies, wondering the motive behind telling him. A threat? Warning? Does he blame Jesse for the weapon’s banning since he was the one hit by the arrow?

  
  
“You mean a lot to my brother, Cowboy.” Hanzo continues puzzling Jesse further. He goes to reply but is cut off as Hanzo continues. “You were there for him when I was not and helped mend many of the wounds that I myself caused. I am grateful he found someone like you and appreciate your continued support of him.”

 

“Thanks, Genji means a lot to me too.” It’s not the half of it but he’s not about to open up to the man that tried to kill him less than a week ago. Hanzo eyes him for a second before giving a satisfied nod.

 

“ Till we next meet then, Jesse McCree.” As quickly as he appears the bowman leaves, and Jesse returns to his music and run. It’s strange that Hanzo should seek him out. They’ve had literally no contact with each other without Genji present, bar their eventful meeting. Jesse doesn’t think the man would consider him for companionship… not so soon after their altercation at least. So why? And why mention the arrows and Genji?

  
  
As the alpha’s path leads him to the main building he slows his jog to a walk, lifting the hem of his shirt to rub the sweat from his face as he contemplates the unexpected interaction. The man hadn’t been hostile towards McCree. Cold, yes, but it wasn’t often that the alpha wasn’t, it was just his nature. So he wasn’t being mean or a dick. But then again he wasn’t really being friendly, more informative… the last part was even kind of like a thank you? A switch clicked in Jesse’s head. The Alpha had been trying to apologise… not very well but he still had been.

  
  
Jesse wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He didn’t want to hate Hanzo. He knew that he was a shitty person and had done shitty things but then again so had Jesse. Plus Hanzo s _eemed_ to be trying to do the right thing now.

 

“Hmmpf.” Jesse huffed out unsure. He’d just have to see how it went. Palms still sweaty he pushed on the door to the west wing and entered the building. Since he was in trainers rather than his usual boots his progress through the halls was silent. No gentle taps and chinks of his heels and spurs. Jesse path brought him passed the infirmary and the mop from the other day, still propped against the wall yet to tidied away. Ahead was Dr Zeigler’s office, her door open ajar. In a moment of inspiration, he passed the turn off that lead to the barracks and started towards it. If Angela didn’t mind him being sweaty she could remove the bandage now and he wouldn’t have to shower twice.

 

“I think you’ve got a case of Phantom bonding.” Angela’s voice carried through he crack in the door and Jesse paused. She was with someone else at the moment. He should come back later.

 

“Phantom bonding?” Jesse started as he turned to leave. It was Genji’s voice. The alpha knew for certain that he should leave but he couldn’t… what was phantom bonding? He knew what bonding was, everyone did. But phantom bonding that was knew. Jesse could make some guesses but each of them made his stomach churn.

 

“Yes, it’s becoming a lot more common now with the increase in human and omnic relationships.” Omnic? Wasn’t Genji’s master an omnic? Jesse’s heart started to race. He really hoped this wasn’t going where he thought it would. “ Essentially phantom bonds form when two people under go all the intimacies and feelings that are normally preformed prior to Bonding but don’t actually create the physical bonding marks.”

 

“So I’ve bonded with him? We didn’t need to mark each other?” Genji’s asks his voice nervous but excited. Jesse hates himself for feeling so upset about what was clearly making Genji so happy.

 

“Biologically yes, your body is reacting to him as if he’s your mate.” Angela sounds happy too, like she’s delivering the news with a smile. He’s not sure if she remembers their conversation in her office from all those years ago but he’s remembering now. It may be an abridged version, one clouded by drunken memories, but he recalls the gist of it. No matter what she wants Genji to be happy and healthy.

 

“It’s…a lot to take in.” Genji takes the words from Jesse mouth. His legs feel shaky and it’s not just from the run. He leaves then, a minute too late… a minute that could of saved him from all this. The alpha back tracks and finds himself in his room mind ticking slowly but determinedly in one direction.

 

Jesse McCree is heartbroken. More than he was that day in Zurich and more than he was less than a week ago when Genji had found him on the cliffside. Years and uears of pining, of hopes and what ifs had led to this moment. To the moment when the lost kid from New Mexico find out the love of his life has found someone else. Someone who could give him the inner peace that he himself could never provide. Jesse McCree saw no outcome in which he could survive this. It was emotional mission of suicidal risk. To stay and watch the next events unfold was to condemn his heart to stop beating and his soul shatter from the pain.

 

It was selfish, that even now, after all these years and all the countless times he’d told himself that he’d be happy as long as Genji was, he still felt bitter. Felt some claim to a man that had never truly belonged to him. But he couldn’t help it, His heart belonged to one man and one man alone. Jesse knew that he could never love anyone but Genji. No amount of self-loathing and chanting could change that fact.

 

So what was his options?

 

Staying would do nothing, Genji had shown that he didn’t want him and if he really had bonded with someone there was no going back. It wasn’t going to be a matter of biding his time, Jesse would have to watch Genji with his mate. Jesse knows this is option Genji would want. Even if he didn’t love him back, they were best friends and Genji wouldn’t want to lose him again. But Jesse couldn’t let that happen, sooner or later Genji would work out how he was feeling. At some point Jesse would slip up and drag Genji and his mate into the mess that was his feelings.

 

So, the only option was to leave. Pack up and go back to living on the run. Never quite happy or content but safe in the knowledge that out there Genji was happy and loved. Jesse would never have Genji, but he wouldn’t hurt him either. It was better a fate than others had been given. At least he wasn’t like Reinhardt, mourning a lost and dead love or like Reyes in his grave with his last lament betrayal of his mate. Jesse should count himself lucky.

 

He doesn’t have much to pack, he intends to only take what he brought with him and his communicator. It’s not fair to take anymore from the team. They don’t have EU funding anymore and they’ll need every supply they have. He even leaves the trainers and spare clothes Winston had given him on his first day, the same he’d worn on his run. Maybe they’d serve another recruit well. He plans to leave at lunch time, when everyone would be in the mess hall and he could leave the base un observed, then it was down to the dock and catch the next ferry to the main land. He didn’t know Europe too well and hoped his Spanish and Italian would hold up enough for him to get by or least the next boat to the US.

 

The last thing to do is write a letter, a good bye to reassure the team that he went of his own free will. That he hadn’t been kidnapped by Talon and that his disappearance doesn’t warrant a rescue mission. He’s going to be more careful this time, cover his tracks more thoroughly, he won’t slip up and give them a chance to find him again. It’s for the best.

 

> Dear Team,
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry, but I can’t stay. I thought maybe this was the place for me but the more we grow and the closer we get to doing some good the more I realise I’m not the right kind of man for this type of work. I’m a man who needs to walk his own road and I think it’s best if I do it alone.  
>    
> Just know that I’m real proud of ya’ll, what you’ve got here, and all the good you’re gunna do. I’m just sorry I can’t be a part of it.
> 
>   
> Headin’ up and movin’ out
> 
>  
> 
> McCree

 

Half of the letter was bullshit, he was acutely aware of that but Jesse hoped it would be convincing enough. Hoped they wouldn’t think too much about how it was scrawled so quickly and how the pen he used was running out of ink. Hat pulled low on his head and cigarillo hanging from his mouth he left the paper propped up against the pencil holder on his desk before taking one last look at his room and leaving Overwatch for good.

 

He was at the edge of the base when the call came.  Communicator buzzing in is hand as his thumb hovers over the green answer button. A Smiling picture of a cyborg with too many marshmallows shoved in his mouth stares back at him. No doubt Genji was calling to confront him, yell at him about the letter. The same twisting feeling from earlier resonates Jesse’s chest and spreads into his throat. The alpha’s thumb flicks between accept and decline. Was answering this a good idea?

 

He could hear Genji’s voice one last time, They could speak just enough for Jesse to tell him how much he meant to him. As a friend of course but at least Genji would know it wasn’t his fault that Jesse was leaving. He didn’t need to know the truth.

 

But then again, his letter explained it all…so what was the point. Answering the phone would serve no purpose. It would only make Jesse feel worse and give him chance to change his mind. He’s not sure if he could hold up against Genji shouting at him or worse crying.  No, it’s best if Jesse just leaves. Cut ties once and for all. Genji, Overwatch, and all of them would lead better lives without him.

 

Exhaling slowly Jesse taps the red decline button and stuffs the communicator back into his pocket. Once he was on the boat he’d get rid of it. He doesn’t need a communicator anyhow. He can find stuff out the old-fashioned way, word of mouth and a lot public computers. Phones are for people who’ve got someone to call.   
  
He only makes it a few steps before there’s a flurry of pings, signalling he’s receiving some text messages on his communicator. Sighing Jesse fishes the device from his pocket to silence it. Unable to help himself he reads Genji’s messages first.

 

> Genji Shimada [12:32]: Hey!
> 
> Genji Shimada [12:32]: Do you want to eat lunch with me on the cliff?  
> Genji Shimada [12:32]: I’ve got Cigarettes! Managed to trade for some when I picked up a package from the docks yesterday.
> 
> Genji Shimada [12:33]: Hanzo won’t be there if you’re worried.
> 
> Genji Shimada [12:33]: Please  
> 

_… He hasn’t found the note yet…_ _There’s still a chance, he can still say good bye without the pain._

 

It’s a stupid idea but Jesse lets himself be selfish one more time, he taps the call button and brings the Communicator to his ear. The phone dials once before connecting, Genji was waiting.

 

“Hello, Jesse?” There it was, his voice, like the sun breaking the horizon after a night that never seemed to end. McCree’s tongue feels like lead in his mouth. “Jesse, can you hear me?”

 

“Genji…” He manages to push the name past his lips, even if his voice sounds distorted in his ears, like someone else is speaking for him.

 

_Keep it together_

 

“Hey!” The other man sounds happy, chipper “ I’m outside your room, where are you?”

  
  
“Don’t go in.” Jesse blurts out panicked. It can’t be him that finds the note, Jesse can’t hear him find it. He can’t.

 

“Jesse… Is everything okay?” Genji sounds concerned but still in a good mood. Jesse is fumbling for words, his heart racing in his chest, there’s the same tenseness in his muscles he feels during a fight.

 

“I’m fine, just…just don’t go in my room.” He can’t push the strange tone from his voice.

 

“Jesse I’m going in, you’re acting weird.”

 

Jesse almost hangs up then and there. He can’t stand the sound of a door being opened. He’s ridged like a statue as Genji’s foot steps are picked up by the phone and the scraping of paper vibrates through the receiver. “Genji please, Listen to me. Don’t read it.”

 

“…. You’re leaving.” Jesse is finding it hard to breath, the last time he’d heard that tone in Genji’s voice had been that day on the quad.  When Genji had told him, he didn’t want him.

 

“I…” There’s no excuse he can give, no comfort or reassurance.

 

“You’re…You’re not even going to say good bye…” If Jesse thought he was suffering before he’s flatlining now. This is what he’d wanted to avoid. To run from the pain in a voice that should never feel that way.

 

“Genji…I couldn’t… I…” His voice is his own now, but it’s broken. A painful reminder to his brain that this is happening to him. This is real, and he can’t pretend it’s going to be okay.

 

“No…That’s not fair. It’s really not fair Jesse.” Anger and a wavering tone, like the cyborg has started to cry. Jesse can feel the tears in his own eyes threatening to spill. This isn’t what he wanted.

 

Jesse has to swallow a sob. “I know… I really know…But I can’t do it any more, Genji.”

 

“Can’t what? Fight? Overwatch? You don’t have to be part of that if you don’t want to be. You know that. But it doesn’t mean you have to up and disappear on me... us. There’s other ways-“ Genji’s voice is raised now. Despite himself Jesse hears Reyes’ words in the cyborgs voice. A voice of Reason even in the biggest of shitstorms.

 

“It’s not that.” It’s now or never… Letter or none, Genji needs to know the truth. He’s run from this for too long. Spent too many years tightening the cap on an overflowing bottle.

 

_“Most importantly, Jesse, always tell the people you care for how much you love them. Because there may come a day you won’t be able to.”_

_“Even if they don’t want you back.”_

_“…Even then…”_

Genji Presses him and Jesse realises as much as he doesn’t feel it he’s ready to tell him. “Then what is it, Jesse? “

 

“I can’t… I can’t watch it happen.” He’s glad when the ninja doesn’t speak and lets him have a few seconds before continuing. “ I can’t watch you with him. I can’t watch you with anyone. I know it’s selfish and that it’s been years and I’m supposed to be your friend: be happy no matter what but I just can’t. I’m still in love with you, Genji. Never stopped being and watching you become mates with your Master would kill me. I know it’s selfish but It’s all I’ve got.” It’s not the way he wanted to tell him or the words he wanted to use. The whole thing is lame and awkward. Years of hoping for the right moment and thinking of what he’d do and he fucks it. Fucks it up worse than he’s ever fucked anything up… but it’s done. He’s said it and Genji Shimada is now aware that Jesse McCree is in love with him.   
  
“You…You think I’m mates with Zenyetta?” Genji asks through the phone and Jesse’s soul leaves his body… No reaction… No confession back. All that hope for nothing. It’s the same as it’s always been. Jesse is love sick with a man who wants nothing to do with him.

_Idiot, stupid, worthless idiot. As if, As if he’d want you. Hang up and stop being a problem in his life._

 

“I Know you’re not, that it’s that phantom bond thing for now but still I can’t watch that.” Jesse rambles tears overflowing his eyes. He’s counting the seconds, enduring everything until there’s an interval that he can hang up without upsetting the omega further. “ I’m sorry, Genji, I just can’t do it.”

 

“ Jesse, You idiot… You stupid, stupid cowboy.” Genji is crying openly now, voice crackling with sobs and robotic static. Jesse pulls the phone away from his ear he’s done his part. He’s told Genji the truth. There’s nothing else he can do. He’s failed every solemn vow he’s made over the years.   
  
_‘No matter the out come’_  
  
‘Do whatever it takes to protect them’

He’ll never get his happy ending and he’ll never deserve one.

 

He pulls the phone from his ear and goes to tap the hang up button.

 

“It’s you I’m in love with.” Genji’s voice rings clear as day through the phone, but it’s too late his thumb has pressed hang up, the phone call ends and Jesse panics.

  
  
_Did Genji just? Jesse must be hearing things but then… He heard him. He did hear him say it. Genji was in love with him._

 __  
  
GENJI WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM.

 

The alpha’s hands fumble to ring Genji back. Head dizzy from shock the phone slips from his hands and hits the floor with a thump. Jesse goes to pick it up with a curse, only to kick the phone off the road and into the bushes. He doesn’t have time for this.  Doesn’t have time to find the phone. Fuck the phone he needed Genji. Needed to see the omega face to face and make sure he’d heard him right. That it was true, that Genji was in love with him.

 

So he ran. Ran like fire was on his tail and the world was ending. Legs stronger than they’d been in years, he felts like a teenager, like the same scrappy thing that was dragged kicking and screaming from deadlock canyon. _Genji Shimada loves him_. The Path to the docks was nothing, taking mere seconds at the pace he set. Boots kicking up dust Jesse jumps the security barrier clearing it by extra half foot in his eagerness. Sticking the landing he continues too elated to feel the burning in his lung and the pounding in his chest.

 

GENJI LOVED HIM.

 

He entered the west wing skittering past Reinhardt and Brigitte as they exited the training gym. Brigitte’s strong arm wrenches her mentor out of the way as Jesse continues his sprint down the hall way. The tank gives a startled yell, but Jesse doesn’t lose a beat.   
  
“ HE LOVES ME!” Jesse shouts back as he runs and hears twin cheers from the pair of alphas.  The cowboy is grinning, he’s but three hundred metres from his room and Genji. Out of breath and knee playing up he has to slow to a jog but he’s no less hurried. The corridor is in sight and he can hear voices.

 

“Angie, he’s not picking up. He’s not, I’m ringing. Fuck Angie.” It’s Genji’s, voice a near scream in his desperation. He’s sobbing and Jesse would feel distraught if he wasn’t so god damn happy to be in the same proximity as him again.

 

Jesse’s in the doorway before Angela, who must have come looking for Jesse after he didn’t visit her, can reply. A few hurried strides across the room and he’s taking the omega into his arms. There’s a brief moment of disbelief in Genji’s eyes before his whole face floods with relief and he’s his arms are seizing Jesse into an inhumanly tight embrace.

 

“ Don’t you ever do that fucking again.” He’s sobbing again but Jesse can hear his happiness as he breaks down himself.

 

“I’m sorry.” He laughs through a sob pressing his face against the omega’s. _His omega’s_.  Their embrace lasts for a lifetime each reluctant to let each other go and just content to cry and hold one another. Jesse is vaguely aware of Angela excusing herself in the background as Genji nuzzles his face into Jesse’s chest flooding the room with his omegan scent.

 

“Genji…Before I hung up…Did you say that you…that you loved me.” The cowboy askes eventually. The words are nervous but clear and that wretched part of Jesse’s brain tries to convince him that it had all been his imagination. It’s proved wrong however as Genji pulls back from their hug just enough to cup Jesse’s face with his hands and look him in the eyes. The omega’s are puffy from crying but shining with happiness.

 

“Yes, I love you, Jesse McCree.” Genji smiles, before pulling the alpha into a kiss. Jesse kisses back not able to stop himself from smiling into the other man’s lips. His scent glands tingle and he knows he’s pumping out alpha scent to match Genji’s. The cyborg deepens the kiss and Jesse follows suit. Their teeth and tongues teasing one another. Genji is scraping his teeth across Jesse’s bottom lip and Jesse moans when the smaller man sucks on the sensitive skin there. There’s clicking and Jesse steps back surprised to see Genji clicking pieces of his armour off. The omega’s neck is revealed, and he removes the guard from his left wrist. Scent glands exposed Jesse yields when Genji’s hand goes to his neck to rub their glands together. Genji is marking Jesse as his.

 

It’s a common occurrence amongst mates, one used as a temporary but clear signal to others that this person belongs to someone. It’s not the first time Genji and Jesse have done it, the intimacy being a daily occurrence years ago when Jesse had spent Genji’s heat with him. But it holds more meaning now. It’s a promise and foreshadowing of the more permanent bond they’ll make in the future.

 

Eager to return the gesture Jesse pulls the omega close once more and rubs his neck against the exposed skin of Genji’s own. The ninja mewls at Jesse heavy hands and presses back with enthusiasm. The alpha growls in response and his mouth finds Genji’s neck latching on to draw more of that wonderful smell into his mouth.

 

“Bond with me.” Genji pants pushing Jesse off him so he can fiddle with the remainders of his plating. Jesse is too shell shocked to move at first, his heart in thundering in his chest as the most perfect omega in the world undresses in front of him. Genji is nearly naked when he whines in the Alpha’s direction. “ Jesse, please.”

 

“Yeah, sorry, Just…You’re so gorgeous.” The alpha’s hands feel clumsy as he unclicks his tack and hurriedly shrugs off his extra layers. Not once do his eyes leave Genji’s body. It’s different than he remembers. Like his face it’s become more streamline, the scars are old and faded, there less pipping but more vents and the panelling is a light grey in colour. It’s everything Jesse has wanted and more. As his clothes fall to the floor and Jesse stands naked in front of the man he loves he wants to feel self-conscious. Wants to be embaressed of the extra few pounds and hair he’s grown in the years they’ve been apart, but he can’t. The scene is too damn perfect.

 

“You’re the gorgeous one.” Genji replies pressing his body against Jesse’s and kissing him again. Firm hands, one metal the other flesh, roam Jesse’s body. They feel the soft expanse of his body squeezing the curves of his love handles and ass. The alpha’s own hands return the gesture, thumbing over Genji’s ribs and the asymmetrical shape of his flesh and cybernetics until they come to rest on the plumb curve of the cyborg’s ass. Genji’s cheeks fit perfectly in the palms of his hands. Jesse gives them an experimental squeeze and Genji lets out a gasp that breaks their kiss.

 

“ Fuck me.” The omega whines as Jesses fingers creep from his cheeks to gently stroke the back of his folds. Needy Genji breaks from hug and drags McCree to the bed. Jesse is rock solid, his dick weeping precum. He palms himself as he watches his omega get into place, a growl rumbling in his throat.

 

Genji is on the bed back to Jesse as he kneels on all fours ass in the air. Shifting the cyborg turns so I weight is on one shoulder and he look back at his alpha with needy eyes, hands moving to spread his cheeks and present both his holes. None of Jesse’s fantasies can live up to the real thing.

 

In an instant he’s on his knees as well, sitting at the base of the bed so he can place his hands over Genji’s and press his mouth into the beautiful folds of Genji’s cunt. The omega gives an appreciative mewl as Jesse’s tongue swipes over the sensitive skin there, his lips pursing a few seconds later so he can suck on the other man’s labia. Genji becomes even more vocal as Jesse pulls Genji open further.  Emboldened by his omega’s noises he continues sucking and licking at every part of Genji’s delicious cunt. By the time Genji cums, he’s a snivelling mess: whining with need, his hole is drenched and tiny dick engorged and hard. McCree’s own beard is drenched with slick from his omega’s climax and he swipes a tongue round his mouth to help clean it off. The alpha is reaching his own limit, over stimulated by Genji’s scent and taste and having gone so long without he can’t wait any longer. More intense foreplay will have to wait for next time as Jesse physically needs to fuck Genji. His cock is harder than it’s ever been, and his balls feel heavy, ready to explode. 

 

“I’m gunna fuck you so good baby.” He growls getting to his feet, calloused hands taking Genji by the hips and flipping him onto his back. He wants to see Genji when he fucks him. watch the beautiful face pull as he knots him. Plus they need to be face to face to make their bonding bites. Jesse heart skips at the thought, the idea of sinking his teeth into Genji’s neck and marking him forever as his.

 

The omega is celestial looking, a complete mess of flushed skin and messy hair. He lays limp waiting for his alpha to mount him, pupils blown wide with love. Jesse wastes no time lining his cocks up with Genji hole with one hand, the other placed at the crook of cyborg’s knee to keep the limb raised and Genji spread wide for him. Content he’s in place his eyes shift to Genji’s face as he pushes in agonizingly slow. The omega’s face contorts into a mixture of pleasure and pain, his eyes screwed shut and mouth pouting into an ‘O’.

 

“Jesse, Jesse, Jesse.” He cries as the alpha begins to fuck into his wet heat. Genji is tighter than he remembers, most likely because he’s not in heat but hell if it isn’t heavenly and if Genji isn’t making the hottest of noises as he rocks into him. There was no doubt the Omega was enjoying himself.

 

“Fuck, Genji I just love you so much.” Jesse moans back as Genji’s legs tighten round is waist. He’s not going to last long, he’s not twenty anymore and it’s been so long. Genji’s cunt is bliss and he’s just so happy, he wants them to be mates. Wants this to never end. “ I wish I could be like this forever.”

 

“ We can be, I love you and I’m yours.” It’s too much, Jess can’t. He’s cumming, thrusting into Genji as far as he can go, his teeth finding he smaller man’s neck in the same instant and biting down hard. Harder than he ever thought he would but his Alpha instincts tell him it’s fine, that he’s gone just shy  of too deep. Genji will scar up nice and Jesse’s teeth will be imprinted on him for the rest of his life. Blood floods Jesse’s mouth and knot simultaneously as he ties Genji to himself in two ways. His mate is panting below him too overwhelmed to do anything but ride out the array of feelings he’s experiencing. As the moment comes down from his peak Jesse pulls back blood dribbling from his lips to admire the punctures he’s made on Genji’s pretty little neck. He’s bitten the left side where the flesh continues down and into the other mans exposed pectoral, where it will be most noticable. The wound is bright crimson and oozes blood steadily, it looks bad and Jesse is suddenly worried he’s over done it. Tongue soft he laps at the cuts to quell the bleeding and encourage healing. Genji mewls beneath him gyrating his hips and tugging on the swell of Jesse’s knot inside him.

  
  
“Okay, Okay you’re turn.” Jesse moans through gritted teeth as his dick lets out another spurt of cum from his mate’s stimulation. He decides it’s best it Genji’s on top, so careful not to separate their hips too much he picks Genji up and flops onto his back, letting his mate straddle him and pick a spot to mark him in return.

 

Genji takes his time deciding where to lay his bite. Teeth grazing multiple spots and sending shivers down Jesse’s spine as he waits impatiently. Finally, Genji settles on the centre of Jesse’s left scent gland. When the omega’s canines puncture his skin, Jesse feels something a kin to euphoria. Like everything in the world doesn’t matter and that this is the only thing in the universe. Genji is the only thing. For a split second Genji and him are the same person. There is no Jesse without Genji.

 

The moment passes, and Jesse is left in the bliss like aftermath. He can feel himself glowing. His omega is in his arms and he’s not going anywhere. This isn’t some half-conscious fantasy or daydream it’s the real thing. Genji Shimada is his mate and they are bonded together forever.

 

Tired and emotional the pair fall asleep in one another’s arms, surrounded but nothing but each other’s sweet scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, everyone.... this is the last chapter. Kinda... I hope to post an epilogue but it will be more of an extra piece than real storyline. 
> 
> So what do you guys think? Do you like the end? Jesse gets his boy! (not without more torture of course as suffer you funky little cowboy suffer). Either way I hope you guys have pieced together what happened? That Genji was talking about Jesse in Angela's office and My boys bonded by accident in chapter one. 
> 
> I think this will be it (other than that extra chapter) for this story but stick arround for more McGenji as I'm hoping to start two new series. One an Aquarium AU where Jesse is an Aquarist and Genji is an enthralled guest and the other another a purely filthy smut based ABO fic where Genji fucks his way through Overwatches alphas ( with emotionally attached Jesse in his chapter cause i'm weak). 
> 
> Before I go just a huge thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and made comments. Seriously when i started this I thought no one would give it a second glance yet here I am with people coming back and encouraging me and Just thank you so much! You're the reason this story excists and that Jesse gets his happy ending. I know it's just a fic but the whole thing has been a huge confidence booster for me.


	8. Scentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A figure on a cliff watches the happiest day of two men's lives enfold. Two men who in a former life he would of died for.

He’s on the cliff top when they start to set up. It’s mid-morning and the sun is high enough to be mistaken for late afternoon. The tide is on its way out, the sea is almost mirror still as its waves lap gently at the beach. A picture-perfect scene. Not even his presence would ruin the beauty of the place.

Not that it matters. He’s a shadow amongst the vegetation. Hidden amongst the scraggy bushes and sedges that cover the top of the cliff. No more than a single brushstroke in the painting that is the landscape. He doubts those on the beach below will even look up at the cliff face, but the cover is appreciated none the less. Never can be too careful. 

He recognises the figures on the sand despite the distance. It would take a million lifetimes to wipe their silhouettes from his mind. Reinhardt is doing most of the work, using his strong arms to carry multiple foldable chairs at once. Torbjorn follows a step behind poles slung under his arm, an ambiguous plank shaped item resting on the other shoulder. Finally, what he assumes to be Brigette brings up the rear. The girl is no longer the gangly limbed, gap toothed child the man on the cliff knew but a grown woman with a muscled physique that speaks of heavy work and battle. She carries a tool box in one hand and a bundle of cloth in the other. 

Their work is of little interest to the man. He knows the set up and the details are of no consequence. So, he waits. Still in his perch, like an owl in the night. He is patient. The outcome will be worth the time invested. It’s near mid-day when the group below stop and leave. Chairs organised in neat lines and marquee weighted down against the soft breeze of the coming afternoon. His legs are numb from kneeling for so long, but he ignores the feeling, knowing they wouldn’t fail him should he need them. A twig snaps behind him but he keeps his position, relieved when he recognises the light trend of his companion. She doesn’t say a word as she joins him at the cliff edge and instead examines the scene below. There’s a click and he knows she’s looking down the sights of her gun, eyes picking out the details. Seemingly satisfied she takes a seat and the man returns to his waiting, accompanied but alone. 

Guests trickle on to the beach in pairs. Angela and a grown Phara. He can’t see their details, but he knows they’ll look stunning. Their followed by the three from before now dolled up in their own formal attire. Reinhardt wears the same black suit he’s had for years, it’s hard to find suits off the rack in his size and the Lindholms wear matching tuxes, although Brigitte wears it better. The third pair he doesn’t recognise, it must be some new recruits. 

“ Hana song and Lucio Correia dos Santos.” The man on the cliff jumps as a third figure materialises beside him. He side eyes her, not giving the woman the satisfaction of a reaction. She smirks and flicks up a holo-screen in front of them both as she continues. “Seems their only inviting people who are already on base.” 

It’s a wedding schedule. By the looks of it the ceremony is about to start.

“Makes sense, they don’t want security breaches.” The man growls back voice like gravel. 

“Too late for that, Boss.” She laughs as she pulls out a few more documents, he glances over screen for a moment. It’s more wedding stuff mostly but there’s a few records he hasn’t asked her for. He makes a note to bring it up later but for now he wants to focus on the scene below. 

More guests have arrived. Tracer and the Gorilla sit to one side and an Omnic monk stands to the right of the alter with the cyborg’s brother.

There’s a click beside him and his first companion speaks for the first time. 

“ I have a shot.” It’s hard to say who she has her sights on, but he presumes it’s the brit, the one she’d had her trouble with a few months prior. 

“This is a recognisance mission, stand down.” He replies, nervous for a second when she doesn’t lower her gun immediately. His other companion gives a snort of amusement but makes no comment. 

The shadow’s eyes return to the scene and his lip curls beneath his mask as he notices the last man present. Too flighty to sit a man stands at the back of the ensemble of chairs. His arms are held behind himself in military fashion. A thousand memories cloud the figure on the cliff’s brain, of promises made in the heat of the moment and hushed words exchanged in the darkness of the night. If he still had a heart it would be breaking. But he doesn’t so all he can feel is annoyance. 

The guest’s gasps carry all the way up to the group on the cliff. Their murmuring signifying the arrival of the first groom. In a suit of white with black accents Genji Shimada makes his way off the sand and onto the straw mats that make up the aisle. He looks handsome and the happiest the figure has ever seen him. He pauses as he reaches the front row, taking a moment to lean down and hug Angela quickly before he joins the Omnic and his brother at the altar. Reinhardt stands in the middle of it as registrar and gives him a thumbs up. 

The music starts up, grainy, it’s played on an old radio. The guests turn expectantly to the marquee and the second groom appears. Something in the figure’s throat tightens as he sees the ingrate dressed up. It’s not the first time, he was the man who brought the kid his first suit after all but it’s different this time. Jesse is obviously overjoyed and even from this distance he knows the idiot is crying. His arm is linked in that of Ana’s and she leads him towards his groom. Jesse holds onto her like his life depends on it his other arm clutching a black rectangular shape. 

The figure on the cliff gestures to the companion on his left and she yields her gun to him. He manages to raise the site just in time to catch a glimpse of the object in the ingrate's arm before he sets it down on the last empty chair in the front row. It’s a picture of middle aged but mostly young man, scarred but smiling. It’s a face the figure has almost forgotten, one that he barely believes he once had. 

He keeps the gun throughout the ceremony zooming on the ‘happy’ couple. He says nothing but the tightness in his throat returns. The cheer from the small crowd is almost deafening when the grooms kiss. It’s a tentative kiss, one that starts out soft and love filled before merging into pure bravado as the cyborg dips the ingrate. The figure’s lip twitches minutely.   
“My wedding was prettier.” Amelie’s voice beside his is nothing but a whisper. The man pulls his head back from the sights to look at her. Her face is as stoic as ever but there’s a single tear running down her cheek. 

“It was.” He replies his voice less husky than usual. Sombra says nothing, quite for once in her life. 

“Let’s go…we have what he need.” The Reaper says as he stands, and they leave his eyes lingering for the briefest of moments on the happy couple and the picture frame sitting on the empty chair a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's not in Jesse's POV. 
> 
> I'm not sure what you guys will think of this but I'm super proud of how this little extra came out. 
> 
> I knew at some point I wanted to bring Ana and Jack back but I felt the emotional turmoil of them arriving wouldn't fit into the stories arc. So it got me thinking. Got me thinking where Gabe was and how would Jesse react when he finds out he's is still alive. So instead I opted that no one has told him yet. That they'll let him have this happy day, a day with the real Reyes. 
> 
> As always I love you guys and you're awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guy enjoyed, There maybe further chapters? I don't know. Also, first porn so play nice. 
> 
> McGenji is my guilt pleasure.


End file.
